DBZ: A new tale
by Brankinhovich.sama
Summary: A few swift changes to the canon manga result in this great adventure. Bardock surviving planet Vegeta's explosion, Gohan training with his father... See how these changes afect the world of DragonBallZ
1. Infection

**My first fic ever! I hope you read, like and review**

* * *

><p><em>This is the end<em>. It was the only thing the Saiyan Bardock could think while watching the giant orange Supernova being created in the index finger of the tyrant, Frieza. The horned emperor was decided to destroy all Saiyans and calmly pointed the index forward, causing the Supernova to move towards Bardock and consequentially destroying planet Vegeta. Bardock accepted his fate, but one of his visions of the future caused him to smile: he saw a man who looked just like him but with no scar on the cheek, wearing an orange gi and facing Frieza on a green planet.

"You will avenge our race, my son…I trust you", and with that Bardock embraced the inevitable death caused by the galactic overlord.

But right before the Supernova completely destroyed Bardock's body, he was teleported. Not realizing what happened, the Saiyan tought he was in Hell. That is until a voice started to speak in his head

"Well look at that! Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta… But there are a few simians left. Luckily I just found the most powerful one. Too bad he's all beaten up"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Bardock demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry, Bardock, but that request can't be fulfilled. You see, I've possessed your ape-body and I'll use it as a vessel to rebuild my Tuffle empire!"

"Tuffle empire? You… You're Baby! But how? You died in the last day of the war! How are you alive?" Bardock questioned.

"Don't believe everything you're told, monkey. After all, I have complete control over your body! AHAHAH!" a maniacal laugh started to be heard in Bardock's head.

"Gah! I won't let you control my body! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bardock started to power up as much as he could to see if he could make Baby leave his body, but it was all for nothing.

A few moments later, Bardock calmed down and his body went through a small change: his hair was now silver, and his eyes were glowing red.

"Damn, I couldn't completely control his power. Even if he's fully recovered from the injuries, I'll only use about 30% of his max. No matter, his body and mind are mine completely! I just have to heal the body and I can start my revenge… But the body is too damaged. At this rate it will take about 20 years just to recover. Well, vengeance is a dish best served cold. I'll kill all surviving Saiyans, starting with…" Baby proceded to search Bardock's memories and he saw a blue planet in the far regions of space. Baby smiled "… Kakarot"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it. This is the first chapter on my first Dragon Ball fic. Just a few side notes to get you well prepared. Please note that there will be minor differences from the manga**

**1****st****: Baby is just here as an excuse to make Bardock survive. I will not include GT in my fic, but there will be some references tough.**

**2****nd****: Still in the "Baby" explanation, he was the one who teleported Bardock's nearly-dead body. We never knew if the Tuffle parasite could do any more than infect his victim, so I just made him do that. Oh and he won't be able to get out just because he wants to. Bardock is still there fighting for control. That's why Baby can't fullt control Bardock's power.**

**3****rd****: Power levels… I'm just going to make a few changes to the original ones, mainly some characters will be a little more powerful than their canon counterparts. But don't worry, that won't affect (almost) anything in the story**

**Bardock**: 10,000

Infected: 3,000


	2. A wise decision

**A/N: The first "oficial" chapter! The story finally begins!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>20 years have passed. Planet Vegeta was just an old memory. Only a handful of Saiyans survived. On a blue planet named Earth, far, far away from where planet Vegeta stood, there was one of them.<p>

Kakarot, or Goku as he liked to be called was the planet's strongest fighter, as well as its best defender. Being found as a baby, Goku spent his entire trip learning about his Saiyan heritage. He was found by an old martial arts master, Son Gohan, who adopted him as his own grandson. But the baby Saiyan was proving to be too much of a handful. However, at the age of 5, young Kakarot was beginning to like life on Earth. Then on a full moon night, Kakarot turned into an Oozaru, a giant ape-like creature and accidentally killed his grandfather. Despite not remembering what he did, Kakarot knew enough about the Saiyan race to conclude he was the one who killed Gohan. Mourning his adoptive grandfather, Kakarot discarded his Saiyan heritage for good and took the name Goku as his own. His life was a simple, normal life.

But at the age of 12, his life made a dramatic change. Meeting a young human girl named Bulma, Goku learned of the legend of the 7 magic DragonBalls, capable of granting any wish. With the 4-star DragonBall as a token of his late grandfather, Goku accepted to join Bulma in her quest. In an unbelievable adventure, Goku met some of Earth's strongest fighters, fought in the famous Tenkaichi Budokai, and saved the planet from the Demon King Piccolo. However, Goku's biggest challenge came 3 years after the defeat of the Demon King. Piccolo Jr, the Demon King's own spawn, entered the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai planning to defeat Goku and take over the world. In the finals, Goku barely won, saving the world once again. Having defeated his enemy, Goku returned home an 18 year old man with his newly married wife, Chichi.

4 years have passed. Goku and Chichi had a son. They decided to name him Gohan, in memorial to Goku's late grandfather. Also as a memorial, Gohan's hat had the 4-star DragonBall on top, making Goku believe his adoptive grandfather would be always watching over him.

Wanting their son to be a scholar, Chichi never let Gohan train with his father, stating that since the world was at peace, there was no need for martial arts. However, a few months later, Goku found a way to persuade his wife.

"Chichi, come on think about it. We don't know when the next threat will appear and Gohan has a lot of potential. Remember what happened last month with Garlic Jr?" Goku asked.

He was referring to the events that happened last month. Gohan had been kidnapped by Garlic Jr, son of Kami's old rival, Garlic. He wanted to use the DragonBalls to wish for eternal life and rule the world. Even the combined efforts of Goku, Krillin, Piccolo and Kami proved worthless in front of the immortal blue demon. However, when Garlic Jr was about to suck his opponents into his 'Dead Zone', Gohan appeared and with a sudden burst of power, he send the immortal demon to his own deadly dimension. The young boy didn't remember, but Goku witnessed the whole thing and used that event and the explanation of Gohan having Saiyan blood (making him a born fighter) to make Chichi accept the deal.

"Goku, I'll admit that Gohan has potential, but he's so smart for his age! Don't you think he should at least study his mind and brain as well? If Gohan is able to keep up with his studies, then I'll let him train with you. But only 3 hours a day and one weekend day. He is only 3, you know?" Chichi proposed

Goku smiled. "We have a deal, honey. Gohan will be a wise, just man and an awesome fighter!" he then kissed his wife and went to tell his son the good news. After that he went to sleep in the comforting arms of his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope you like it. Reviews and tips are always welcome. PLs will not be mentioned until next chapter**


	3. The past revealed!

**A/N: And now we** **start the actual story. The last 2 chapters were more to context everyone.**

* * *

><p>One year passed. As promised to his wife, Goku trained his son in both body and brain. Chichi would also pitch in helping Gohan whenever Goku was out training with Kami. He had already increased his 100kg weighted training clothes set to a 200kg one, and he gave Gohan a 50kg set. The results were clearly showing. Gohan could already beat his mom, and was slowly but surely catching up with his father's friends.<p>

One day, Goku took Gohan to visit his first master, Muten Roshi, in order to give his son some extra lessons. They went to Roshi's island after Gohan finished his homework.

"Hey, anyone home?" Goku asked when they arrived.

"Oh, that's Goku's voice!" a female voice came from the inside. Opening the door was Goku's childhood friend Bulma, followed by Roshi and Goku's best friend, Krillin

"Hey there, Goku. What brings you and your son here?" Krillin asked.

"Well, Chichi and I tought it would be a good idea to let Gohan train here for a while. To let him have a new perspective of hard training" Goku answered.

"Well, that is a good idea, I could teach him a thing or two" Roshi analyzed his pupil's son.

"Dad, don't forget that I need to bring my math books" Gohan warned. "You don't want mom to be angry, right?"

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot" Goku said laughing.

They all just talked a little, taking a trip down memory lane, remembering the DragonBall quest Goku did all those years ago. Suddenly, the palmed-haired warrior and his son stood up. They were both alarmed.

"Someone's coming. A really strong power is headed towards us" Gohan stated

"Is it Piccolo?" Krillin asked as he too felt the evil energy.

"No. Whoever this is, he's stronger than him" Goku said.

A figure landed on the sand right in front of him. The man was wearing armor with shoulder pads, boots with the same design and an ocular device on his right eye. He had long, black hair, and his face kinda resembled Goku. The champion of Earth knew he saw that kind of armor somewhere, but he couldn't remember.

"So this is where you were hiding. You look so much like your father… Kakarot" the mysterious man spoke.

At the mention of his real name, Goku and his friends were shocked. No one but them knew of Goku's origin and even Goku himself didn't explain with enough detail his Saiyan heritage.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Goku asked

"I'm a Saiyan just like you. My name is Raditz and I came here to ask for your help… Little brother"

If the schock wasn't big enough already, all the people at Kame House jaw-dropped.

"Look" Goku started "Brother or not, I won't go back to planet Vegeta. Earth is my home now and I won't be a part of destroying planets for fun and profit"

"Heh, you won't listen to your own brother? Listen Kakarot, planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor. There are only 4 Saiyans left, including us. We were on our way to conquer a planet but since the inhabitants were a little stronger than we initially thought, I had the idea of fetching my little brother. But now you say you renounce your Saiyan heritage? Where is your pride, Kakarot?!" Raditz screamed

"I don't care about that. This is my home and these are my friends. If you don't have anything else to say, get out of my planet" Goku courageously said.

"Hmph so you still renounce your own flesh and blood? I have ways to make you change your mind. Tell me, Kakarot, isn't that your son?" Raditz spoke, pointing at Gohan.

"Get away from him! Brother or not, I'll kill you if you touch my son!" Goku stood between his newly found brother and his son.

Then it all happened in an instant. Raditz connected a knee to Goku's stomach. The champion of Earth fell to the sand, moaning in pain.

"Daddy! I'll save you! HYAH!" Gohan dashed at his supposed uncle but the attack was blocked and the ruthless Saiyan hit his nephew with a swift chop to the neck, leaving the child unconscious.

"I'll give you until tomorrow, Kakarot!" Raditz spoke as he started to levitate with Gohan. "Kill 100 Earthlings and bring them here or say goodbye to your son" and with that, he flew away with Gohan.

A few moments later, Goku got up and called his Kintou-un to chase his brother.

"Goku wait, how do you think you'll win?" Krillin asked

"His tail is his weakness, I just need to grab it. I need your help, Krillin. I can't do it alone"

"Ugh, guess I'll die for sure this time… But I'll help you until the end"

Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the air: "You need more power, I'll assist you as well"

It was Piccolo. Roshi, Bulma and Krillin were petrified with fear, but Goku just smiled.

"Sure Piccolo, I'll accept… But why? Don't tell me you're going soft"

"Don't be an idiot, stupid! If he kill's you, he'll be taking my birthright to do it and rule the Earth. I'll team up with anyone as long as I reach my goals!"

A brief moment of silent was broken by Goku: "Well, the more, the merrier. Let's go!" He took the Dragon Radar from Bulma and then he took off with his 2 allies behind him.

"We need to surprise him somehow" stated Krillin, almost reaching their destiny.

"No use. The device he has on his eye allows him to spot anyone and calculate the opponent's power level" Goku explained. "We have to go straight at him and try to grab his tail"

Meanwhile, Raditz just finished putting the sleeping Gohan in his space pod. He woke up and tried to break free from the pod.

"No use, brat. That pod is made of a special metal. You'll need a power of at least 2,500 to break it. And with your pitiful 200 units, you won't even leave a dent, so don't even…" And the scouter beeped. "What, a power of 1050? Where?" The scouter pointed at Gohan. "Impossible, I'm sure his power was 200 when he attacked me! Damn device must be broken"

After a while, Raditz turned the scouter on again and it still beeped for Gohan. But now it beeped for a new incoming treath. "3 powers headed towards me? One of them is exactly like Kakarot… Inconceivable! How could he find me so quickly?"

But then, the figures of Goku, Piccolo and Krillin appeared.

"Kakarot, how did you find me?" Raditz questioned.

"That doesn't matter. Where is my son?"

"He's not dead. He's just in the pod"

Goku sensed the energy of his son and smiled. _At least his alive_, Goku thought.

_But if the scouter was right about these 3, then it also is right about the brat's power of 1050. Impossible, he's only 4!_, Raditz was deeply thinking but then he came to his senses. "Brother, this is your last chance. Join me or die!"

"Not a chance! I'll beat you and any other who tries to hurt my family or my planet!" with that Goku, Krillin and Piccolo removed their weighted training clothes.

The scouter responded immediately. _Their power is rising. Those must be weighted clothes. Let's see… Hmm not bad… _"But still not enough! That little power boost won't save you! Prepare yourselves" Raditz took a fighting stance and readied himself for battle

A figure watched the fight from above, with an evil smile on his face. "Two here, about to go down… Ironical"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The fight is about to start… or is it?**

**Goku: **400 (with clothes)

520 (without clothes)

**Piccolo: **370 (with clothes)

470 (without clothes)

**Krillin:** 250 (with clothes)

320 (withouth clothes)

**Gohan: **200 (with clothes)

1050 (angry)

**Raditz: **1500


	4. A family reunion

**The fight begins! What can happen?**

* * *

><p>Raditz disappeared suddenly. The 3 fighters were caught off-guard when the Saiyan reappeared right behind them and hit each one in the back.<p>

"Ouch, that hurts! Goku, he's way stronger than us. We need to grab his tail somehow" Krillin stated.

"I know. Piccolo, can you stretch your arm and go behind him to grab the tail while we distract him?" Goku asked his former arch nemesis.

"Sounds like a good plan, but that won't defeat him. You can tell, Goku. He won't change. I spoke on the way here of a new attack. If I can hit him with it, then we can surely win. But I need you two to distract him" Piccolo suggested.

"Very well, I guess we have no choice." Goku turned to his best friend. "You ready Krillin?

"Yeah, let's go!"

They both dashed towards Raditz, but were stopped by the feeling of another power level even bigger than Goku's supposed brother.

"What's the matter? Finally gave up?" Raditz questioned. But when he looked up, he was even more dumbfounded than the others.

Right above him there was a man. The man was wearing armor like Raditz but a different model with no shoulder-pads. The color of it was green. The biggest shock, however, was that the mysterious man was a clone of Goku, except for the scar on his face. That could only mean one thing…

"Father?!" Raditz screamed. "What are you doing here? How are you alive?"

The scarred Saiyan spoke but with a chilling voice:

"The one called Bardock is now absent. I am Baby. The Tuffle emperor and I'm here to kill all Saiyans and rebuild my long lost empire! Ironical enough, the ones I get to kill first are my vessel's family"

Raditz looked panicked. "Tuffles? No way! But… I have to save my father!" And his scouter beeped. "Huh? His power is only at 3.000? Father was at least 10.000… That gives me a chance." And he turned to his younger brother. "Kakarot, listen. Even if you don't aknowledge us as your family, we share the same blood. Help me save our father, and I promise never to come near your planet or family again."

Goku was a little doubtful but he saw the honesty in Raditz's eyes. "Very well. Change of plans, guys. Krillin, stay with Piccolo and try the move you did on him on the Tenkaichi Budokai, remember?" The bald monk nodded. "Piccolo, you do the same. I'll go with Raditz and see if we can distract him. Are you ready… Brother?

Raditz smiled. "Yeah, let's show this parasite he chose the wrong Saiyan family to mess with! And let's free our father!"

The Saiyan siblings charged at their possessed father, but of no avail. Baby was able to give Raditz a roundhouse kick and punched Goku in the face, sending both Saiyans to the ground.

"Darn it" Goku sweared. Sensing his allies energy, he knew the time had come. He flew right at Baby with his hands together and started to chant his favourite technique.

"_Kame_…"

Raditz received the readings in his scouter. "What? Kakarot's power increased to 950! He can manipulate his power level how he wants?" He received two more readings. Krillin and Piccolo just appeared behind Goku.

"_Hame_…"

"Incredible! The bald one is at 525 and the green guy… Woah! 1125! And only in his fingers! How do they do that? They can hide their true power and release it only when necessary…"

Baby just chuckled.

"_HAAAAAA_!" the Turtle school students yelled in unisom.

"Eat this! _Makankossappo_!" screamed Piccolo

The two blue beams hit Baby at point-blank range and when the orange drill-like beam connected, a huge explosion was heard. For a moment, everything seemed fine. But Bardock's body appeared from the smoke. Baby began to laugh. "Is that all? How could you possibly think of defeating me?" and he laughed again.

However, Goku and Raditz noticed something. Bardock's armor was cracked in the chest, where Piccolo's attack hit.

"Kakarot, the green man attack is the more concentrated. If I give him the extra energy and we connect with that crack, Baby will be destroyed." Raditz suggested

"But, won't that kill our father?" Goku questioned

"He would rather die than to live as a slave to a Tuffle. Try grabbing his tail."

"Very well. Krillin, you're with me!" Goku shouted.

"Okay Goku. I know what you're planning" the monk said to himself and took off, getting himself in front of his best friend.

"A frontal attack? You idiots! Very well, baldy. You die first!" Baby tried to punch Krillin, but the Earthling dodged at the last moment and Goku took that moment of distraction to get himself in front of Baby.

"_Taioken_!" the hero of Earth screamed.

A blinding light made Baby cover his eyes and to scream in pain. Krillin capitalized the effect of the _Taioken_ to grab Bardock's tail.

"Gah! Let me go, you midget! Let me GO!" Baby screamed, but Krillin only tighten the grasp.

"Keep at it, Krillin" Goku said, while he charged another Kamehameha at point-blank range.

"Wait… Something is wrong here" Raditz stated as he kept giving Piccolo more of his energy. The spawn of the Demon King nodded and concluded Raditz's theory. "If Baby's in control, he shouldn't be mentally affected by the tail weakness, right?"

It looked as they already knew what was going to happen. Before any of them could warn Krillin or Goku, Baby strongly swung the tail down, causing Krillin to go face-first into the floor. Next, he grabbed Goku and slammed Earth's hero to the floor and he stomped his back.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Goku screamed in pain. The scream was so loud, and it reached Gohan. The young demi-Saiyan was trying to free himself but stopped when his dad showed up. But now, sensing his father's energy drop, he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and the next moment, Raditz space pod broke, making Gohan come out. He was sobbing and looking at Baby with a raged look.

"Power level… 2850? How can that be?" Raditz spoke looking disbelieved at his scouter.

"Leave… My daddy… ALONE!" Gohan screamed, a white aura surrounding him and he flew straight at Baby with a head-butt. The crack on the armor became more visible and Baby's energy signal got smaller.

"Unconceivable!" Baby coughed blood. "How can he be so strong?"

Goku used his last remaining strength to capture Baby in a Full Nelson. "Piccolo, Raditz, do it now! He's weakened!"

"How? I should be able to shake you off like a fly! What's happening?"

"Heh, looks like you weren't expecting me to fight back " The voice of Bardock was heard for the first time. "Don't let go, Kakarrot! I can't keep him at bay that much longer. It was already a hard effort to suppress my full power to 30%. Now attack!" he shouted.

"Raditz, shoot with me and aim to the crack in his chest. Piccolo will finish it" Krillin said.

"But, won't that kill Kakarrot as well?" Raditz questioned

"Don't worry, we can bring him back to life. I'll explain later" he said looking at the Saiyan's confused face. "Just fire. NOW! _KAMEHAMEHAAAA_!"~

Take this, Tuffle scum! _Purple Death_!"

A purple orb of lightning was shot from Raditz's hand, joining the Kamehameha wave, causing it to become purple itself and with the lightning around the once blue beam.

The blast hit Bardock, causing the armor to fully crack. But that also made Bardock lose consciousness.

"Blast! Let go of me, you worm!" Baby shouted to Goku but of no avail.

"Piccolo, hurry. My ribs are broken, I can't hold him much longer!"

"I'm ready! You're finished, parasite! _Makankossappo_!"

Piccolo's drill beam went through Goku and Baby. A loud scream was heard indicating that Baby was dead. Both Saiyans fell to the ground.

"Goku, are you okay?" Krillin asked worried.

"I kinda have a hole in my stomach but I'll make it" the hero of Earth answered.

"You're not gonna make it" Piccolo stated

"I know, but it's okay. At least I saved my father."

Raditz was kneeled next to Bardock.

"Father, how did you survive the meteor crash? What were you doing here?"

"I can't speak… properly… come here… explain everything…" Bardock touched Raditz's head and the pineapple-haired Saiyan saw everything: Frieza's betrayal, the destruction of Planet Vegeta by the evil Frost Demon, and Bardock's last minute useless effort.

"No… Then everything I've done… I killed millions on his behalf… And he treated us like slaves!" Raditz was sobbing. "And now… I've lost my brother and my father!" Raditz screamed in pain, his saddened voice could be heard miles away.

"Don't worry Raditz" Krillin spoke "We can bring them back with the DragonBalls"

"The Dragon what?"

"The DragonBalls. On Earth there are 7 mystical Balls with stars. When you bring all 7 together, you can summon the Eternal Dragon, ShenLong and he can grant you any wish you want. We can ask him to bring back Goku and Bardock to life"

"Oh my God! That's incredible! I can really see them again! Those DragonBalls sound really…"

"…_Interesting_", a voice was heard through Raditz's scouter, freezing the Saiyan in fear. "_Let's go, Nappa. If these DragonBalls are real, we can use them to gain immortality and rule the Universe until the end of time. We should be there in about a year_"

"_What about the weakling Raditz?_" another voice spoke.

"_I don't care. He can run, or he can fight. Either way, he's useless if he was beaten by mere Earthlings._"

"_And the talk about Frieza?_"

"_I already suspected that. When we get our wish, Frieza will be the first to feel the wrath of the Prince of all Saiyans!_" and the scouter went silent.

"What was that all about?" Piccolo asked

"My two comrades… They are headed this way. The want the DragonBalls… And they'll destroy the planet after that. They are even stronger than me! We have one year to prepare for them…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Even stronger than Raditz! Earth's future is grim. Will our heroes be able to defend our planet?**

**PLs:**

**Goku: **520

Kamehameha: 950

**Gohan: **200

Angry: 800

Out of control and enraged: 2850

**Raditz: **1500

Purple Death: 2000

**Bardock**: infected: 3000

Weakened after Gohan's hit: 1900

**Piccolo: **470

Makankossappo: 1125

2nd Makankossappo strengthened with Raditz's ki: 2400

**Krillin: **300

Kamehameha: 525


	5. Prepare for battle

Everyone got together at Kame House to discuss the strategy. With Raditz explaining the incoming threat, the past hour when he threatened his own brother was forgotten.

"So Raditz" Krillin started, "why don't you start by telling what's in for us?"

"Very well. There are two of them: Nappa, a big, muscled Saiyan. His power was at 5.000 last time I checked. He's slow and only attacks head-on but he gained the title of General of the Saiyan army because of his enormous stamina and resistance to hits. My suggestion? Hit him fast, and hard. The harder the better" Raditz begun his explanation. All the other fighters were paying much attention.

"What about the other one?" Yamcha asked.

"Vegeta…" Raditz shrugged. "He's the Prince of Saiyans. When I last checked his power it was at 22.000. I really don't know how to defeat him. He is too prideful for his own good, but we are too weak to capitalize that flaw…"

"What if we wish Goku and his father back to life and train all together?" Tien suggested. "You said your father was the strongest Saiyan before the planet explosion. If he trained us, surely we would improve a lot."

"I'm afraid that's not possible" the voice of Kami echoed through their minds "Goku and Bardock are currently in Otherworld and they will go to King Kai to receive special training. They wish to be brought back to life 2 days before the Saiyan invasion. However, I suggest that Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotsu to train at the Lookout with me"

""Hey, Uncle Raditz" Gohan spoke and everyone looked at him. Raditz himself looked surprised when the child addressed him as 'uncle'. "If I'm half-Saiyan, you think I could train with you? You said Saiyans have a unique way of training. I'd like to help you get stronger and to control my hidden power."

"Sorry, kid. Altough it is a great idea, you wouldn't survive Saiyan training until you have control of the power you have swelled up inside you"

"Leave that to me" Piccolo was hearing outside of Kame House and spoke for the first time. "I can draw out his potential"

Chichi was about to argue since she still saw Piccolo as her husband's mortal enemy. But Gohan immediately got up with a determined look and went to Piccolo "I'll train with you for 6 months and the other 6 months with Uncle Raditz. Lead the way, Mr. Piccolo" and with that they took off.

"My baby… He's so grown up…" And with a tear of joy she turned to Raditz. "Please, don't make him fight unless it's really necessary"

"I can't promise you that. The kid wants to protect the planet. Although you have my word as a Saiyan warrior I'll do whatever it takes to protect him. After all, he's my only remaining family" Raditz answered and turned to the remaining Z-fighters. "I want to go with you to Kami's. He can teach me to sense energy"

"Hey, about that" Bulma asked "Could you lend me that scouter of yours? It would be easier for us if we had a copy to know what's happening in the battle"

"You can do it? Knock yourself out. If possible, build a gravity chamber. Our home planet had 10X Earth's gravity so you all need to train at least at 5X in order to better prepare. Use those weighted clothes as well while inside the chamber" Raditz asked the Brief's heir.

"I'll have it ready in about 2 weeks."

"Now that we're settled, lets all go to Kami's" Krillin got up and the group of fighters flew away

_Meanwhile in Otherworld…_

"So this is Snake Way? It's huge! Well, we better get going, Father" Goku said.

"Wait Kakarrot. Let's use the trip to train. From what you told me, you're not used to flying. It should be something natural for you, so what we'll do is simple: you'll fly while carrying me. The extra weight will help you more. We'll switch whenever you're tired, but I expect you to do most of the way yourself, okay? Bardock suggested.

Goku sighed but agreed. They started their journey, wondering how the great King Kai would be training them and Bardock took advantage of the moment with his son to teach him about Saiyan history and culture.

"So… you think we should remove your tail? I mean if that Vegeta guy knows the Power Ball technique you'd be under its effect right?"

"Oh I'm sure he knows how to do it. Saiyans are not confortable to the idea of losing their tails, it would feel like they are renouncing what makes them Saiyans… I'm sorry for the selfish reason, but I don't want it. What I suggest is that when he's creating the Power Ball, one of us attacks him. It takes time and life energy to create it, so he'll weaken. I'm sure Vegeta will only use it as a last resort" Bardock explained

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it"

_On Kami's Lookout_

After a week meditating, Raditz was finally getting the hang of sensing and measuring ki by himself.

"Well done Raditz. Keep practicing and it will become natural to you" Kami said.

"The only downside is that I can't put an actual number. But it's easier to see if someone is suppressing power or not"

"Now, I'd like you to do something for me. In two months, I'll send the others to the Pendulum Room, where the past, present and future combine. I'll send them to fight some Saiyans from the past and I'd like you to go as well in order to check on your own progress. Only your minds will be gone, but be sure to hide that detail from them"

"Consider it done, Kami" and the Saiyan went to the Earthlings. "If you want me to train you you have to be ready! Saiyans don't really know when to stop, and you really need to come at me with your full power. I'll be holding back, seeing as I could beat all 4 of you and the green man together without breaking a sweat. So if you think you're ready, come at me!"

_In a wasteland…_

"HYAH!" Gohan shouted as a ki wave destroyed a mountain.

"Hmmm, not that bad, I see your father has been training you. Maybe you can be if use" Piccolo stated. "Listen, in order to bring out your potential, we'll fight all the time. Only breaks are for eating and sleeping. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Piccolo! Here I go!"

**And the training begins! Will our heroes be ready in time? How will the traning in Otherworld be for the father-son duo?**

**Also, don't forget to review and follow if you like my story. Any tip is welcome**

**PLs:**

**Goku: **650

**Bardock:** 10.000

**Raditz: **1.800

**Gohan: **350

**Piccolo: **520

**Krillin: **300

**Yamcha: **320

**Tien: **375

**Chiaotsu: **290


	6. Change of teachers

**A/N: This chapter is a little filler, since I'm going to show a little of everyone's training**

* * *

><p><em>Two months since Goku's death…<em>

Master Roshi and Bulma already gathered the 7 Dragon Balls and now waited for the fateful day. Bulma already made a second gravity chamber that was able to go to 20X Earth's gravity for Raditz; the other one (only able to go to 5X) was being used by the rest of the Z-fighters. Chichi decided to join them at Kame House, since life in Mt. Paozu without her husband and son was getting pretty lonely. She used one of the scouters Bulma made to keep an eye on Gohan.

_Gohan's training…_

"Hey, Mr Piccolo?" Gohan asked after a usual day of sparring. His progress was considerate. He was already as strong as Goku when he died.

"What is it, kid?"

"Can we go train in the gravity chamber with the others?"

"Hmmm… Sure, why not? If your father's friends are training there, I suppose I should go too in order not to fall behind" and with that they took off to Capsule Corp.

All the Earthling Z-fighters were getting used to a 3X gravity training when Piccolo and Gohan arrived.

"Hey Gohan" Krillin greeted.

"Hey Krillin. You're getting stronger" the demi-Saiyan said.

"Piccolo" Tien started "I'd like to train with you. My Multiform technique has to be perfected".

"That's a good idea. I need to train that move as well. But you're still not as strong as me. I suggest both you and Yamcha train with me. Krillin and Chiaotsu can spar with Gohan"

All of them nodded and stated all their training. On the other gravity chamber, Raditz was getting used to the 7X gravity. Not having a lot of time on planet Vegeta, 10X gravity was a little hard to Raditz, but the brother of Goku was slowly but surely getting there.

* * *

><p><em>Otherworld…<em>

"According to the imp that led us to Snake Way, we should be almost there" Bardock stated.

"It's about time" Goku said, landing on Snake Way exhausted. "I'm super tired"

"Yes, but by my calculations, you flew almost half of the way while carrying me. And if the energy sensing ability you taught me is correct, you're stronger. Without a scouter I can't put that in an actual number, tough"

"Hey look Father!" Goku pointed forward. "It's the end of the road! We made it… but where is the… Oh! Up there!" Goku jumped to the planet he saw, but as he got closer, he started falling and crashed to the ground. Bardock, however, landed without any apparent difficulty.

"What gives…? I can barely move" Goku asked.

"The gravity here is 10X the one on Earth. It reminds me of planet Vegeta…" Bardock answered.

"Damn, I even asked Kami for a 500kg clothes set before the journey. Think I should take it off?" the champion of Earth suggested trying to get up.

"No. The more training, the better"

Just then, a blue creature showed up.

"Oh, I have visitors. It sure has been a while. Are you… twins or something?"

"Hey, my name is Goku and this is my father, Bardock. We're here to train with King Kai in order to defend Earth from a Saiyan attack"

"Saiyans, huh? Well you got yourself a tough one… but aren't you Saiyans too?"

"Yeah, we are." Bardock answered. "But we don't have time to explain it. I assume you're King Kai, right? Sorry to be rude, but we really need your help."

The North Kai stared at the scarred Saiyan.

"Bardock, is it? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but although your intentions are good, the evil deeds you did in the past don't make you worthy of my specific techniques. But I'm sure we can find something out for you."

BArdock felt a little disappointed, buit in a way, he knew something like this was about to happen.

"You, on the other hand" the Kai spoke to Goku "you are pure of heart, so you can receive my training. But you need to get used to the gravity. I see you're wearing weighted clothes. Keep them on. Your first test is simple. You need to catch my monkey Bubbles. Ready? Go!" and then Goku began his first trial. The extra gravity made it almost impossible to move, but he was starting to get the hang of it.

"Keep going, Goku!" King Kai encouraged, turning himself to Bardock. "Well, let's see what we can do about you… Oh, I have an idea! Down in Hell, the other Saiyans are always trying to fight the ogres and get out of there. It would be a good idea if you went there and stop them. It would be a good training method. Plus, I'll give you a set of weighted clothes as well. 750kg, sounds good?"

"I like it" Bardock answered. "But wait, I tought once I fell to Hell, there would be no way up"

"That is true, but since you're going there under my permission, you are free to leave whenever you want. Now go."

The father of Goku decided to descend to Hell and tame the Saiyan rebellion.

* * *

><p><em>Four months passed…<em>

Goku was almost finished with King Kai's second test. After catching Bubbles, Goku had to use a very heavy hammer to hit Gregory, a super-fast cricket. Using the _Taioken_, Goku was finally able to land a hit.

"Well done, my boy. I must say I'm impressed. Now I'll teach you my two signature moves. Based on what I've seen so far, it will take 5 months to master them, leaving you one month to perfect them" King Kai stated.

On Hell, Bardock was meditating. He already defeated King Vegeta countless times, stopping any possible rebellion of the Saiyans. He was now concentrated on trying to maintain control of his Oozaru form. His wife, Gine, would pay him visits once in a while to see how he was doing.

* * *

><p><em>Back on Earth…<em>

Gohan fell to the ground. After a sparring session with Piccolo at 5X gravity, he was dead tired.

"Gohan, today is the day you'll begin your training with Raditz. Make me proud" Piccolo said.

"Of course, Mr. Piccolo. But… What will you do?"

"I'm going to train with the others. I want to see if they have been making progress"

And with a respectful nod, both warriors went on their separate paths.

At the Lookout, the Earthlings got out of their chamber. They were using 3X gravity to train. Tien was the only one who could already move at ease and he was starting exercises at 4X gravity. After the test Kami said to Raditz, the rest of the Z-fighters were more focused than ever. They all saw how worthless they were in comparison to Saiyan warriors. Only Raditz was able to defeat the 'ghost Saiyans'. Clearly overmatched, the Earthlings asked Kami for a 300kg clothes set and they began intense training.

Kami sent a mental message to Raditz, informing the Saiyan that his nephew was coming to train with him. He got out of his 8X gravity chamber, received a bag of Senzu Beans and went to meet Gohan. He got out the same time Piccolo arrived.

"Picolo? What are you doing here?" Krillin asked.

"I'm here to talk with Kami. And to see if you pin-heads have been slacking off" the green alien responded.

He went inside the Lookout and a few moments later, he got out.

"What was that all about?" Yamcha asked.

"None of your damn business!" Piccolo snapped back. "I see you all have grown stronger but it's clearly not enough! Take off your clothing, I want you all to fight me!"

A few beatings later, Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotsu were laid on the Lookout's floor, dead tired.

"Ouch! That hurts! And Piccolo didn't even remove his clothing, he wasn't even serious!" Yamcha complained.

But Tien was the only one standing. He was tired as well, but he was the only one who was able to land a few hits on Piccolo.

"But we are getting stronger. Piccolo, I would like to train with you." The triclops requested.

"Fine, but don't expect it to be a walk in the park. Let's get going!" both Piccolo and Tien went inside the chamber at 5X gravity and started to train.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, Gohan found Raditz on the same place he landed six months ago…<em>

"Hey kid. I see you have been training hard" Raditz stated. "Let's put a number in it… Whoa! 2520! Impressive for a four-year-old"

"Thanks, Uncle Raditz. You're stronger too"

"So, are you ready to receive some Saiyan training?"

"How do we do that kind of training?"

"Simple. You already learned about Saiyan genetics, so you know that when we recover our wounds or fight at full power for a while and then recover, our base strength increases, right?"

"Yes" the young demi-Saiyan answered.

"So what we'll do is fight to the death. We have Senzus here so whenever we are almost dying we take a Senzu and it will increase our power."

"But wait, you really mean 'to the death'?"

"Yes Gohan. It is a specific Saiyan way to train. It's only used by top-level Saiyans. Don't worry, I won't kill you. But you have to be honest when you say you can't hold on. I don't want you to stop because you're tired. I only want you to stop when you feel that if you receive one more powerful blow, it kills you. Understood?" Raditz explained.

"I'm kinda scared… But I'm also excited! When can we begin?"

"Right now!" and with that Raditz punched his nephew in the jaw, causing Gohan to fly towards a cliff. Gohan was caught by surprise, but he was able to stop himself before crashing and he flew towards his uncle, thus beginning the most brutal training he ever did.

* * *

><p><strong>Halfway through the training! Will the Z-fighters be ready in time?<strong>

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be small, only to give a last training session to Goku and revive the Saiyan heroes.**

**The PL's that follow are all with training clothes.**

**Goku: **4.500

**Bardock: **13.500

**Gohan: **2.520

**Piccolo: **2.700

**Raditz: **3.000

**Tien: **2.000

**Yamcha: **1.350

**Krillin: **1.500

**Chiaotsu: **1.200


	7. Back to action

**A/N: The training is almost done! Let's see how everyone's doing!**

* * *

><p><em>One week until the fated day…<em>

Gohan ate a Senzu Bean. His training with Raditz was the most intense training ever. Many times, both uncle and nephew would almost die from exhaustion and the force of the hits. It was very painful, but Raditz was right about one thing: it has been very effective and their power had increased a lot.

"Uncle Raditz" Gohan asked "we have one more week of training right?"

"That's right, kid. I think it would be good if you go to Piccolo and show him the results of your training. I'll go to Kami's and check out on the Earthlings" Raditz answered.

"Okay, maybe we can already start to devise a strategy"

"Very well, I leave that to you, Gohan" and after petting his nephew's hair, the full-blooded Saiyan took off to the Lookout. Gohan left as well.

* * *

><p><em>Otherworld…<em>

"Good job, Goku. You mastered both the _Kaioken_ and the _Genki Dama_. I'd suggest you use this last week to train with your father to maintain the _Kaioken_. You can already master the times 2, but if worse comes to pass, you'll need the times 3. And if your father gets strong enough, he can stall for time while you charge a _Genki Dama_."

"It is a good idea, King Kai. And since I'm dead, I don't need to worry about the restrain it has on my body" Goku answered and he took off to Hell.

He found his father talking to Gine. He had alrady been introduced to his mother, and he realized where his son got the intelligence from. Gine was not a strong Saiyan physically, but she was a brilliant strategist and thanks to her tactics, her teams were very effective when pillaging other planets.

"Oh hey Kakarrot. Here to have a match with your old man?" Bardock asked.

"Yup, I have to train the _Kaioken_ and King Kai said the best way was to fight you"

"Wow, he's gotten really strong!" Gine intervened, checking her scouter. "11.000! Wow, and to think he was only at 2 when he was born"

Goku smiled at his mom and then begun his fight with Bardock. The movements were too fast but Bardock was getting the upper-hand. Apparently after mastering control of his Oozaru state, Bardock was able to push his limitations even higher. Goku was punched in the jaw and sent back to the ground.

"Not bad father. Let's try this in an actual battle. _Kaioken_!" and a red crimson aura ignited around Goku.

"So this is the _Kaioken_… Never thought I'd see it live. It increases your base power by 50%... Come, my son!"

The battle was more balanced now. The blows connected with both opponents at super speed and Gine was astonished. "Super!" was the only think that Goku's mother could say.

"I'll use my full power now, Kakarrot! You push the _Kaioken _as hard as you can!" Bardock challenged as he charged up his ki and an energy wave in his right hand.

"Very well father. _Kaioken times 2!_" the red aura shone brighter and Goku joined his hands together. "_Kame… Hame..._"

"Take this! _XenoBlast_!"

"_HAAAA!_"

Both blasts came together. Goku's blast had more raw power, but Bardock had a more concentrated blast, so despite the power scale was pending to Goku's side, the blasts were evenly matched.

"_Kaioken TIMES 3!_" and with that the raw power of the _Kamehameha_ increased a lot. Bardock was sent to the ground after the clash ended. Goku helped him get up while Gine tended to their injuries.

"You're getting really strong, son. Maybe we'll be able to defend your planet"

"Goku, Bardock! You need to come back right now! The other Saiyans will arrive on Earth earlier than expected! I'm already talking to Muten Roshi in order to revive you with the Dragon Balls" the voice of King Kai rang in both Saiyan's heads.

"OK, we'll be right there, King Kai" Goku and Bardock shot up back to Snake Way.

"Kakarrot, a word of advice: use the _Kaioken_ on the way back. You'll get used to it faster" Bardock suggested, and then the father-son duo flew as fast as they could back to Yenma's Palace.

* * *

><p>On Earth, Roshi summoned Shenron and asked the Eternal Dragon to revive Goku and Bardock. Kami summoned all the fighters to the Lookout to give them some final words of advice.<p>

"You have all increased you strength tremendously. I just hope it will be enough. Use these last days to rest both body and soul" the Guardian of Earth said to all the Z-fighters and then they went to Kame House, where Bulma and Chichi prepared a feast to everyone. Chichi took advantage of the moment to talk to her son.

"Gohan, I just want you to know that if you want to train and be a fighter like your father, I support you. I just want you to be smart as well" she smiled and went back to the party. The young Saiyan feeled himself relieved to hear that. He made an inner promise to keep up with his studies as well as his physical training.

The others were already developing a battle strategy.

"They must be carrying Saibamen. They are cultivated life forms, a little weaker than me when I first arrived. But beware: if they find themselves cornered, they can self-destruct. And the power of that explosion is not pretty" Raditz explained.

"Do you have a strategy?" Krillin asked.

"Piccolo, Gohan and Tien should be able to take out Nappa. Remember: hit hard and fast. Krillin, you, Yamcha and Chiaotsu take out any Saibaman and support Gohan's group."

"What about you?" Piccolo asked. "Can you take Vegeta yourself?"

"Bulma gave me an idea… lets hope it works and we can buy all the time we need until father and Kakarrot arrive"

And they all went to bed, resting to the battle that would decide the fate of the whole world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Saiyan attack is just around the corner! Can our heroes defend the planet? And will Goku and Bardock be on time? Find out on the next chapter!**

**Explaining the Kaioken is simple: I took advantage of the error. In my fic, the "simple Kaioken" only gives a 50% boost to the base power. Not that it will matter in some time but at least I can give a better explanation ^.^**

**PLs:**

**Goku: **base: 11.000

Kaioken: 16.500

Kaioken X2: 22.000

Kaioken X3: 33.000

**Bardock: **15.000

Full power: 17.000

**Gohan: **4.500

**Raditz: **8.000

**Piccolo: **3.700

**Krillin: **2.850

**Tien: **3.300

**Yamcha: **2.800

**Chiaotsu: **2.250

**PS: Tien's power is a little higher since he spent half year training with Piccolo.**


	8. Invasion begins

**A/N: O****ne of my readers stated that the chapters are a little small. I agree and I ask you a question: do you prefer longer fight scenes or more secondary stories (like what other characters are up to while the 'main plot' happens)? Tell me your thoughts ^^ All these changes will take place after I'm done with the Saiyan Saga.**

**Now we begin the 'main attraction'! How will our heroes fare against the Saiyans?**

* * *

><p>The fateful day had arrived. As a precaution, Piccolo and Tien destroyed the Moon, to avoid any Oozaru transformations. In Otherworld, Goku used the <em>Kaioken <em>to keep up with his father's max speed. Whenever he felt tired, Bardock would carry him, providing both Saiyans with some last-minute training.

10.00 a.m. Two attack pods crashed on Earth. Two figures, a bulky, bald man with armor similar to Raditz but with a tome of yellow instead of brown, and a smaller one with flame-like hair and a white armor with yellow shoulder pads dressed in a blue tight suit came out of the pods.

"This is Earth, huh? Not too shabby" the Saiyan Nappa commented.

"Yes, it's not a bad planet. We may set it as our base after we get our wish of immortality. Now Nappa, we have work to do. Find Raditz, we need to make him tell us about these so-called Dragon Balls" Vegeta ordered.

"Should we also ask him about that whole Frieza business?"

"Who cares about that? When we get our wish, no one will be able to defeat us! If the story is true, then Frieza will just be our first victim! Now, what are the readings you got?"

Nappa pressed his scouter. "Oh, will you look at this? There are several unusually high powers here. 5 of them are as strong as Raditz and we have two of them at 3.000 units. They must have been preparing for our arrival"

"Indeed. They are joining all together. Well, lets join the party! AHAHAH" and with that they took off.

All of the Z-fighters were waiting for the Saiyans. They already took off the weighted clothes, as this fight would be no joke. They had to go all-out from the very beginning. The Saiyans showed up and landed in front of everyone.

"So Raditz, what gives? Did your idiot brother make you promise to be good when you were killing him? Or did your brat nephew made you go soft?" Nappa mocked Raditz, who wasn't fazed by the insult.

"I see you're still a bald, stupid ogre. Let me wipe that smile off your face" Raditz took a fighting stance. He knew he was the only (Gohan maybe could do it too) able to defeat Nappa with ease, but Vegeta was another story. "We shouldn't be doing this! We should all unite against Frieza! He destroyed our planet and lied to us!"

"Even if that's true, I'm only interested in the power I'll gain after I have the Dragon Balls. That horned bastard will just be the first to feel my wrath!" Vegeta then noticed Piccolo. "A Namekian? Well, that explains it. Legend has it that Namekians are capable of special magic abilities. Did you create the Dragon Balls?"

"Huh, thanks for revealing my origins. Unfortunately, I didn't create them. But if you're looking for a fight, I'd be more than happy to fulfill your request!"

"Nappa! Plant the Saibamen. I want to play a game." Vegeta ordered.

The brute Saiyan did as commanded and planted 6 seeds on the ground causing the green creatures to appear. "Kill them" Vegeta commanded and the Saibamen attacked the Z-fighters.

It wasn't that much of a fight. Tien used his Multiform technique and defeated 4 of them without breaking a sweat. Krillin and Yamcha defeated the other 2 with relative ease.

"What gives? I thought only Raditz and the Namekian had higher powers" Nappa was clearly confused.

"It appears they can mask their powers. How cute, they think it will make a difference. Nappa, take care of them! You can kill everyone except the Namekian. We'll torture info about the DragonBalls out of him." And then he turned to Raditz. "You'll be fighting me. Try not to die in the first 5 seconds" Raditz was reluctant to leave his newfound friends but he knew he had no choice. He had to be alone with Vegeta in order for his plan to work. "Very well, lets go" and they took off to another battleground.

"All right you little bugs! Who am I going to smash first?" Nappa mockingly asked as he began to power up.

"His power is bigger than what we tought! Everyone, be careful! Chiaotsu, you stay back for a while" Tien shouted.

Nappa dashed to Tien, but Gohan saw him and gave the brute Saiyan a sidekick, making him go head-first into a boulder.

"Guys, remember what Uncle Raditz told us. He's an idiot who only assaults forward. We need to use the number advantage"

Nappa got out of the rubble and shook his head. "I forgot, you have Saiyan blood yourself. Very well, why don't I start with you?" Nappa dashed at Gohan. This time, the demi-Saiyan couldn't keep up with his opponents' movements and received a hard punch to the gut, causing him to bend to his knees. Piccolo and Tien shot at Nappa, with Krillin and Yamcha close behind. The number advantage was proving effective, as Nappa was having a hard time keeping all four fighters at bay. He released a small kiai wave from his wave, forcing some distance. He capitalized the moment and attacked them all: a punch to Krillins' jaw, a kick to Yamchas' abdomen, a headbutt to Tien and an overhead kick to Piccolo. All the Z-fighters were falling down to the ground but as they fell down, Gohan shot up to Nappa, not giving the full blooded Saiyan any time to rest.

The blow exchange lasted for a while. Nappa had the power advantage, but Gohan was faster due to his smaller size, and was able to land some hits to Nappa. The Saiyan, on the other hand, was starting to lose his patience.

"Stay still!" Nappa was moving his arms, trying to catch Gohan. "It's like swatting a fly… Got you!" When he caught the smaller Saiyan he threw him into the ground. He descended as well, facing all the Z-fighters again. "I can't believe I have to fight this trash. Well, I think I'll deal with all of you at once!" He powered up some ki in his right hand. When he pointed his fingers upwards, a huge explosion took the battleground.

"Heh, looks like you aren't totally useless" Nappa said after the scouter beeped, indicating that all of his 6 opponents were alive. But the smaller one, referring to that white doll-like human was gone. "Did he die? I'm sure he dodged my '_Volcano Explosion_'…"

Just then the figure of Chiaotsu grabbed Nappa's back and almost glued to the Saiyan as he powered up.

"Gah! What are you doing, you little bug?" Nappa tried to reach Chiaotsu, but of no avail.

"Chiaotsu! What are you thinking? Stop this!" Tien begged.

"_No!_" the voice of Chiaotsu spoke in everyone's mind "_I'm here to fight too. I see he is too strong for normal attacks to work! I have to do this to protect the planet! Goodbye Tien… You are my best friend. Stay well_" and a huge explosion, caused by Chiaotsu's self-destruct attack soared trough the wasteland.

"No…" Tien dropped to his knees. "He knew this was the only way. And now he can't be revived again… He was a true hero, sacrificing himself to bring down the Saiya… NO!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Nappa's figure came out of the smoke. His armor had some cracks but nothing else to significant "but your friend made fireworks for nothing. That must have been the stupidest idea I've ever seen… Huh?"

The next thing Nappa saw was Tien powering up to his limit and punch the full blooded Saiyan to the jaw, sending him flying away. Before he could stop himself, Tien showed up and unloaded a fierce combo of hits to the small cracks on Nappa's armor. The triclops procedded with an upper kick causing Nappa to go up, where Yamcha was already waiting for him.

"Take this!_ RogaFuhuKen_!" he shouted as he constantly hit Nappa with strong blows. The last hit released a small kiai, causing the Saiyan to be sent flying again but for a short while. Piccolo stretched his arm, grabbing Nappa's leg and causing the Saiyan to be brought back to the ground with full force. When Nappa tried to get up, he only saw Gohan and Krillin next to him chanting their attacks.

"_Kamehameha_!"

"_Masenko_!"

The point-blank blasts caused another explosion. All of the Z-fighters regrouped.

"You think we did it?" Krillin asked.

"Doubt it. Remember what Raditz said, he's very resistant to hits, even when he's outmatched in power." Piccolo stated.

"Plus, I can still sense his ki" Gohan added.

Nappa shot out of the hole he was in. The armor was fully cracked but still not broken. His scouter, however, was gone.

"At least we made some damage" Yamcha said

"Okay, I'll admit, you're not half bad. But you can't defeat me! I'm Nappa, General of the Saiyan army! You trash aren't even fit to wipe my feet. I'll show you true terror!" he then began to charge to his max power and then charged at the Z-fighters.

_Elsewhere…_

After a few exchange in blows, Raditz was clearly losing. He couldn't even see Vegeta's attacks and the better he did was a few scratches to the Prince's armor.

"Hmph, you see Raditz? There is no way you can defeat me. I'm a Saiyan elite, the Prince! You should be shining my boots, you low-class trash!"

"I'm not done yet! I'll beat you and bring you to reason!" Raditz spoke, clearly tired. "We should be teaming up against Frieza!"

"Again with that Raditz? I just want the power to bring him down, I don't care what he did. But if he indeed destroyed Planet Vegeta, it's just another reason to defeat him" the prince smirked. "Although I have t admit, you have grown stronger than Nappa. Impressive as it may be, you know you have no chance against me!" and he began to power up, making the whole mountain area they were in to tremble.

"He's even stronger than I thought… I just hope Bulma did this right" Raditz took out a small device and by pressing the button in it, a 'CLICK' was heard in his eyes, which started to glow red. Raditz then began to grow fur and to grow in size, revealing his Oozaru form. "You may be stronger than me in our base form, but now you'll have to deal with my Oozaru form! And there is no moon for you to destroy!"

But Vegeta only smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! The fights for Earth are on the way!**

**The idea for Raditz's Oozaru form came from DragonBall Multiverse, a great online fic that tells a sequel to DragonBallZ. If you have time go see it, it's awesome. A detailed explanation of this form will come next chapter… and not by me ;)**

**Now keep in mind another thing: the Pls Raditz said in chapter 4 were his last readings of Vegeta and Nappa. Both Saiyans became stronger after conquering the planet they were originally in.**

**PLs:**

**Gohan – **4.500

Showing glimpses of full power – 6.500

**Piccolo – **3.700

Full power – 4.800

**Tien – **3.300

Full power – 4.000

Angered – 5.000

**Yamcha – **2.800

Full power – 3.000

**Krillin – **2.850

Full power – 3.200

**Chiaotsu – **2.250

Blowing up – 5.000

**Nappa – **5.000

Full power – 7.500

**Vegeta – **22.000

Powering up – 25.000

**Raditz – **8.000

'Artificial' Oozaru - ?


	9. Proud Warriors

**A/N: The battle rages on!**

* * *

><p>The Z-fighters were beginning to feel tired. Nappa was indeed stong. But that wasn't the main problem. It took full power hits just to scratch him! Tien was thinking if it was possible for them to even survive, much less win!<p>

"Heheh, you are such weaklings. How do you expect to fight, when you can't even stand up?" Nappa mocked.

"Damn!" Krillin cursed. "If only Goku was here…"

"Goku? I heard that name trough the scouter. You're talking about Kakarrot, right? He couldn't even defeat Raditz, how do you expect him to save you?"

"He's been training to protect the Earth!" Gohan stood up and started to walk to Nappa. "But you won't be here to see him arrive, 'cause I'll beat you!"

"Ha! Look at the little half-breed, thinking he can stand up to me! Do you have any idea who you're dea…" but before Nappa could end his sentence, he was punched in the jaw so hard, he went flying to the base of a nearby mountain.

"Let's go! While he's down!" All the Z-fighters began charging their attacks.

"_Kamehameha_!"

"_Masenko_!"

"_Sôkidan_!"

"_Dodonpa_!"

"_Bakuhatsuha_!" (**A/N: Explosive Wave in japanese)**

The combined ki attacks from the defenders of Earth turned the whole mountain to dust. Piccolo started to charge his _Makankossapo _just in case. Tien flew up and searched for Nappa's ki signature. Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha were discussing what to do in the near certain that Nappa had survived.

"I have a new technique that can cut him in half! We just need to break his armor" Krillin stated.

"Easier said than done" Yamcha said.

"But we can't give up!" Gohan encouraged.

Nappa appeared from the smoke. His shoulder pads were destroyed but the chest was still intact with some cracks.

"You think that would be enough? You are such idiots! You'd think that watching that stupid white doll exploding would be enough for you to realize!"

The mention of Chiaotsu's name made Tien angry. Not only the sacrifice of his best friend hadn't been enough, now the Saiyan was mocking him? And Tien knew that Chiaotsu had been already revived once with the DragonBalls, so he couldn't be brought back to life a second time. He was really dead! Tien started to charge all of his ki in his hands and formed a triangle with them, preparing his most destructive attack.

Nappa didn't realize and continued to mock. "So who wants to join the doll in the afterlife?"

Piccolo noticed what Tien was going to do and stopped charging his attack to think a little. The triclos was about to use all of his remaining energy, probably killing him in the process, just for the purpose of defeating the Saiyan and avenging his friend. If Gohan had been blown up, wouldn't Piccolo want revenge? Just the tought of seeing Gohan die popped a vein in Piccolo's head. He had grown fond of Goku's son and in truth, maybe dominating the world wasn't that amusing. Piccolo just wanted to test his abilities with strong fighters… But the domain of Earth was his birthright as spawn of the Demon King! But he wasn't a demon, he was an alien like Goku… Piccolo's toughts came back to the battlefield when he heard Tien's screams.

"You MONSTER! You think you can kill my best friend and laugh at his memory?! I'l kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Tien thought to himself. "_Sorry Chiaotsu. I can't keep the promise to stay alive, but at least I'll be with you soon_" he then extended his hands and chanted "_KIKO-HO!_"

Nappa was caught off guard with the amazing power of the blast. A huge explosion was heard. The remaining Z-fighters had to protect themselves from the incoming blast so they wouldn't be blown away.

When the smoke cleared, there was only a humongous hole where Nappa was standing. Tien began to fall to the ground and lose his consciousness. He used all of his energy in that blast and crashed next to the crater. "At least… I've avenged you… Chiaotsu…" the name of his best friend was the last word pronounced by TTien Shin Han.

Krillin screamed in rage. Gohan cried. Yamcha punched the mountain they were grabbing for safety, making a deep hole in it. Piccolo just stood there, silent but thinking. It took a lot of courage to do what Tien did.

"At least he was able to… Oh no! Impossible!"

Nappa came out of the hole. Injured for the first time, the Saiyan appeared with some small burns and cuts in his arms and face. His armor was completely destroyed.

"I have to admit this, I got a little scared. Had it not been for my armor, I could have died. But it was all in vain! Really, using all your energy in a do-or-die attack? How stupid can you get? Well, I'll have someone else to play with now!"

"Bring it on, you overgrown monkey!" Piccolo yelled furiously. "Don't think we'll let you have Earth that… Huh? What is this power?"

Yamcha, Gohan and Krillin tuned up their senses to find the mysterious source of energy.

"We're saved! That's Goku!" Krillin screamed with joy.

"The other energy is Granpa Bardock!" Gohan wiped his tears and smiled.

"Yeah! You guys are in for a world of hurt!" Yamcha bragged at Nappa, who was confused.

"What are you saying?" but then he tought for a little. These Earthlings could mask their power at will. Maybe they could be able to lock on to different ki signatures without the aid of a scouter. Nappa took his reserve, communication only scouter and tried to establish a link to Vegeta.

* * *

><p><em>Raditz vs Vegeta<em>

At first sight, it seemed Raditz had the upper hand. Vegeta was only dodging the Oozaru's attacks. And yet, the Saiyan Prince was smiling.

"_Vegeta, are you there? We may have a problem._" Nappa's voice was heard, causing both Vegeta and Raditz to stop momentarily.

"What is it Nappa? Don't tell me you're having difficulties with those idiots!"

"_No, they are quite skilled but nothing to fear. But my main scouter broke and now they started to speak something about Kakarrot and Bardock. Could you check and get a reading?_"

Raditz took the time to try and feel his family. He was able to lock onto them. Goku and Bardock appeared on Kami's Lookout and went down to Korin's. A while after, they started to make their way to the battleground faster than ever. The brother of Goku gave a confident smile.

Vegeta used the scouter to read the incoming powers.

"What? A 10.000 and a 7.000 powers are heading here? Nappa! Finish them now! We don't want them ganging up on all of us!"

"_What about the Namekian? Should I kill him as well?_"

"Kill him as well. We can always go to Planet Namek. It's highly possible they have Dragon Balls there!"

"_Very well, we'll go to Namek after we take care of this. I'll dispose of these weaklings and regroup with you_" and the scouter turned off.

"Well Raditz" Vegeta spoke to the Oozaru "as much entertaining it is to train my reflexes, I think I'll kill you now"

"What? Kill me?" Raditz asked confused "You have got to be kidding. I'm stronger than you! How can you hope to defeat me if I'm the all mighty Oozaru?"

"You are such an idiot, Raditz! You should know power isn't everything!" And Vegeta fazed out of sight. The next moment he was behind Raditz, grabbing and pulling his tail. "That 'Artificial' Oozaru is quite effective, I have to admit it. But it has two major flaws: you only got a 4X power boost, making you at 32.000 units. It is stronger than me, but the second flaw, makes me the winner! It's not a natural transformation, so you've lost your speed! You lost this battle the moment you clicked that button!" and with a laughter, the Saiyan prince puxed Raditz's tail, separating it from the rest of the body.

* * *

><p><em>Z-fighters vs Nappa<em>

"I'm sick of this! I'm going to kill all of you, one by one" Nappa started to charge a powerful ki wave in his right hand "starting with the brat! _Impact Bomb_!"

Gohan took a defensive stance but he was scared. The blast was too powerful to block. But then, Piccolo appeared with his arms stretched in a cross shape and with his back turned to his pupil.

"Mr. Piccolo…?"

"Gohan, live. You were my first friend and I'm proud of you. You became so strong. I know you'll win. Thank you for being… my friend. I'll always… protect… you" the Namekian's final words were heard as an enormous explosion swiped the wasteland. Krillin and Yamcha couldn't believe what they witnessed. Piccolo sacrificed himself to protect Goku's son! The once Demon King fell to the ground and gave his last breath on the world of the living. Nappa was laughing as he saw Gohan kneel down and cry uncontrollably. A figure appeared in the air.

"Darn it! I was too late to save Piccolo!" Bardock said as he started to descend.

* * *

><p><em>Mountain area…<em>

"Go ahead and kill me then. You'll just be reducing the strength your force against Frieza but you are the idiot" Raditz spoke. He was heavily injured, down on both knees and waiting for an arm folded Vegeta to land the final blow.

"And there you go again talking about the lizard! I'm not in the mood for this again. Goodbye, Raditz!" and a purple beam engulfed the kneeled Saiyan warrior. Raditz fell to the ground, beginning to lose his consciousness. But then, a voice was heard.

"Brother! Hang in there!" Goku landed between them. He had a red, crimson aura around him. He took his last Senzu Bean and ate half of it, making the aura disappear and he turned to Raditz. "Here, eat one"

"No need Kakarrot. My internal organs are destroyed, so I can't properly eat anymore. Besides… I have to apologize to everyone in Otherworld for all the terrible things I've done. Just promise me… You'll knock some sense into that over-prideful jerk and defeat Frieza. Avenge your people, my brother" and with this last plea, the Saiyan Raditz died.

* * *

><p><strong>The DragonBalls are no more! Raditz died! Our heroes still have to vanquish the Saiyan invasion, but how?<strong>

**A/N: Well, the next chapter will be the longest I've written so far. It will have the climax of the Saiyan saga and it won't end like you all think ;)**

**As Vegeta said, the 'Artificial' Oozaru loses speed and only has a 4X power boost. Tough, the loss of speed can be nullified if one practices enough in that state. Raditz used it for the first time against Vegeta, so the loss was necessary.**

**PLs are the same as last chapter, the only add-ons are these:**

'**Artificial' Oozaru Raditz – **32.000

**Tien's Kiko-ho – **6.750


	10. Invasion Reppeled (Saiyan Saga climax)

**A/N: The conclusion of the Saiyan saga arrives! It's gonna be a long one so bear with it. Oh and Bardock won't be laying a finger on Nappa… ;)**

* * *

><p>"You're Goku's dad… Bardock, right?" Krillin asked. "Where is Goku?"<p>

"Kakarrot is with Vegeta and Raditz… I'm afraid he didn't make it in time either. Raditz is dead" Bardock answered with a sad face.

"What?" Gohan questioned "Uncle Raditz… He died too?" the young Saiyan couldn't believe what his grandfather told him, but after trying to sense Raditzs' ki and failing, he realized it was true and he started sobbing again.

"I'm sorry, kid. We weren't fast enough" Bardock apologized, putting a hand on the young Saiyan's shoulder.

"That's okay, it's not your fault" Gohan answered. "I'm sure he died as the proud warrior he was"

Nappa couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh hysterically. Bardock turned to him.

"So you must be Genera Nappa, huh? How did someone so weak and stupid got to General is beyond me" Bardock mocked.

"Don't you mock me, low-class scum! What about you, what have you done for the Saiyan race? Oh right, you produced the two weakest powers in history! Kakarrot was so weak he had to be sent to this backwater planet and he still couldn't do his job! Raditz was such a disappointment, we could grow Raditzes with our Saibamen! Face it, they are as much dead space as that Namekian slug over there!" he pointed at the body of Piccolo and resumed his laughter.

Bardock was about to shut Nappa up for good but he sensed a power spike in Gohan. The young demi-Saiyan's ki was rising by the second. Nappa had crossed the line. Not only was he mocking his best friend Piccolo, he was also insulting his own family. Not to mention he was glad by the death of Raditz, a fellow Saiyan! The brute had to pay and Gohan would make sure he would be the one to do it.

"Grandpa Bardock, give me a Senzu Bean please. I know you're here to help, but I can't just stay still as that idiot kills Mr Piccolo and mocks Uncle Raditz and my daddy! I'm go'ng to personally turn him to dust!"

Yamcha and Krillin were about to argue, but Bardock extended his hand as a sign for them to be quiet.

"You realize what you're asking right? If you want to fight to honor your comrades, you either return a winner or dead. Raditz and Kakarrot taught you that part of Saiyan culture right?" Bardock asked as he took the last bean from the bag. "I won't help you, Gohan."

"I don't need help" the young warrior said confidently. "I'll take care of him, and then we'll help my dad."

Gohan slowly walked to Nappa.

"Wow, Gohan's power is amazing" Yamcha stated

"Yeah… But will it be enough?" Krillin asked Bardock. "I know he is probably more powerful now, but can he do it?"

"Don't worry about him" Bardock answered with a proud smile. "Nappa won't even know what hit him"

"AHAHAH! That's rich! So you send your own grandson to an early grave? Well, since he wants it so badly, I'll just… Huh? Where did he go?" Nappa looked around but there was nobody there. The next moment, Gohan appeared behind the huge Saiyan, giving him a hard punch to the back.

"This was for Chiaotsu" Gohan calmly said

"Argh! How did you…?" But before he could finish his sentence, he was side kicked in the face, sending the brutal Saiyan flying.

"That was for Tien" Gohan immediately shot after Nappa, connecting with an upper punch, making the General of the Saiyan army fly upwards. "This was for Kami." When he caught up with Nappa, he released a barrage of fists to the brute's abdomen. Lastly he connected with an overhead kick, causing Nappa to go back to the ground with a huge crash. "That was for Uncle Raditz! And this…" He began charging energy in his hands "… is for PICCOLO! _MASENKO_!"

Nappa didn't know what was happening. The brat couldn't possibly be this strong! When he looked up, the yellow beam was already too close, and Nappa was already too beaten up to try a block. The Masenko consumed the brutal Saiyan, killing him and avenging the deaths of Chiaotsu, Tien and Piccolo.

"So what do we do now?" Krillin asked

"You three will go back to where everyone is and deliver news. Also, carry those two bodies. Gohan, you go with them too" Bardock answered and he concluded when he saw that the young Saiyan was about to protest. "It's not a request, it's an order. You don't have the experience to handle Vegeta."

Gohan pouted, but agreed. He took off with Yamcha and Krillin flying towards Kame House.

Bardock felt the energy clash of his son against the Prince of Saiyans. "I've got to help Kakarrot. We need to make Vegeta come to his senses." And he took off as well.

* * *

><p><em>Goku vs Vegeta<em>

Vegeta saw with some interest and disgust as Goku buried his older brother. "Hmph, that sentimental rubbish is what's going t get you killed, Kakarrot"

"Yeah, because you didn't mourn the death of your own father when Frieza destroyed our home planet" Goku answered ironically. "And you know what? You keep going on and on about me and Raditz being low-class soldiers, but he was able to out power Nappa. Maybe with enough training and hard work, even the low-classes can surpass the elites"

Vegeta chuckled. "That's rich! Then let me show you the power that no amount of hard work can overcome!" And he took a fighting stance. Goku did the same and yelled "_Kaioken_!"

A sudden boost of power was detected on Vegeta's scouter. "_Kaio_… what?" Goku punched Vegeta in the jaw and delivered a few punches to the mid-section. He was going to kick Vegeta into a mountain, when the elite Saiyan disappeared for a brief moment, reappearing behind Earth's hero and kicking him to the ground.

"Hmph, if that's all you can do, I'm more than disappointed." Vegeta commented, folding his hands.

"Wow, he really is amazing. Guess the title of 'Prince' isn't just for show. And he's not even trying…"

"You see, Kakarrot, there is no way you can hope to defeat me, you might just surrender and di…"

"_Kaioken X2_!" Goku yelled again to summon the Kai technique. The red, crimson aura had a deeper tone and the boost registered in the scouter was bigger.

"What? He's at 22.000 units? How can that be?"

Goku dashed at Vegeta and the fight raged on. The exchange of blows was going in a near-impossible tracking speed, and it was a balanced fight. However, Vegeta had the upper-hand, connecting with more blows than his low-class opponent. When there was finally separation, both fighters stared at each other.

"I see you have been training a little, Kakarrot. That technique of yours has its uses, boosting your speed and power. The only problem is it consumes a lot of the owners' energy, I see you're sweating already. And to make matters worse for you, I'm going to show you my full fighting potential!" the Prince began to power up. All the mountains trembled with the incredible display of power.

"Wow… I don't know what I can do. But you know, even though things look really bad, I'm having the tie of my life" Goku said, letting go a little smile.

"Hmph let me wipe that smile off your face" the powered up Vegeta dashed at Goku, releasing a brutal onslaught of punches and kicks, tearing the younger Saiyans' clothes and delivering a lot of damage. Even with the _Kaioken X2_, Goku was being clearly outmatched. The barrage of hits was so precise and fast, the Earth raised Saiyan couldn't keep up. Vegeta released a kiai with his last hit, making Goku crash into the ground. The Saiyan prince landed in front of him and folded his arms again.

"You should be aware of the difference between us Kakarrot. I give you an ultimatum: join me in conquest for Saiyan pride or perish here in this god-forsaken rock!"

"I won't join you! Screw your pride!" Goku got up with some difficulty "Where's the pride in leaving people homeless and scared to death? Where is the pride in destroying entire planets just for the fun of it? There is no pride or honor in senseless killing! And Earth is my home, so if you want to destroy it you'll have to go through me first! I will never surrender!" and the palmed-haired Saiyan started to charge his ki again and thought to himself. _Looks like I'll have to use it after all. Good thing my last minute training lets me use this without dying, but I'm sure it will hurt like Hell_. "Are you ready for this? _KAIOKEN X3!"_

The crimson, ruby aura flashed around Goku's body and the sudden power boost was so strong, Vegeta's scouter broke, but the prince was able to get the last reading. "Impossible! How can a low-class like him be stronger than the Prince?"

Goku charged at Vegeta and now the tables were turned. This time it was the younger Saiyan to deliver a merciless barrage of hits, rendering the Prince of Saiyans defenseless. Hard punches to the gut, strong kicks and swift combo hits did considerable damage to Vegeta. Goku finished with an upper kick and a two-handed fist, smashing Vegeta towards a mountain. Earth's defender took the time to power down and rethink his attack plan. _Phew. This was very exhausting. I can use the times 3 one more time but it will sap all my energy. I have to make it count…_

Vegeta suddenly exploded themountain he was in. He was bleeding and the armor had some cracks. "How dare you? You low-class filth! How dare you spill the blood of a noble, elite Saiyan warrior?! I've had enough of this!" he then flew upwards and started to charge his energy into his hands, causing a purple aura to appear around him. "I'm going to obliterate you Kakarrot! Dodge it, and the blast will obliterate your goddamned excuse for a home!"

"I can't let you do this! I'll stop you! _Kaioken X3_" Goku was once again surrounded by his red aura and joined his hands in order to execute his favorite technique. "_Ka… Me…_"

"You plan to repel it with your own attack? It won't do you any good! _Galick Gun…_"

"_Ha… Me…_"

"FIREEEEE!"

"_HAAAAAA_!"

The blue and purple beams collided and destroyed the nearby cliffs and mountains. Not too far from the battlegrounds, Bardock stopped his flying, amazed by the display of power. "Incredible, they are totally matched! I've got to help Kakarrot!" and he resumed his flight, getting closer by the second.

The force caused from the energy clash was huge and there was no telling which attack would overcome the other.

"The blasts are cancelling each other… But Kakarrot can't take it anymore and I've put all my power into this attack. I'll win!"

Goku was rapidly getting tired. _I need an extra boost. This won't kill me but I really need to make this one count_. "_Kaioken…_"

"No… He can't…" Vegeta began to sweat in fear when he heard Goku's voice.

"_Times…_"

"No… No… No…"

"_FOOOOOOOOOOUR_!" the sudden boost of power was given to the _Kamehameha_ causing it to start repelling Vegeta's attack.

"NO! Impossible! I am… the PRIIIIIIIIIIIN…" and Vegeta was shot up into the atmosphere.

Goku fell to the ground exhausted. "Damn… Not powerful enough" He used the other half-Senzu to recover some of his stamina and strength. "This will help me with a X2… The X3 is too risky… What can I do? At least Vegeta is bound to receive damage from that. Maybe I won't need the X3…"

Bardock appeared next to his son. "Kakarrot, you did it! You overpowered Vegeta!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough to defeat him. I bet he'll resort to the Oozaru transformation. His pride is pretty damaged and I don't know how I can beat him"

"Hmmm… My scouter indicates his power went down to 18.000. Gohan told me that your friends destroyed the Moon so Vegeta will have to use the Power Ball technique. That uses life energy so his power will drop at least an extra 1.000 units. I'll transform as well and be able to defeat him. But just in case, I want you to be on the lookout for any opportunity you have to cut his tail" Bardock suggested.

"Great idea, father! Hey, Vegetas' energy signal is going away. He may be looking for the Moon. Maybe I can try charging up a _Genki Dama…_

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

"Guys, I think I should head back" Gohan said.

"Huh? Why?" Krillin asked

"Dad and Grandpa Bardock's power is not enough to defeat that other Saiyan. And what if he finds another way to transform? Grandpa Bardock is a low-class, meaning he can't maintain control over his Oozaru state!"

"He is right Krillin…" Yamcha stated. "I have an idea. You two go back. I need to deliver the news and the bodies to Master Roshi. Krillin you told us your attack could cut through anything, so use it"

"Fine. If we're lucky I can cut his tail. Let's go, Gohan"

"Right." And so the bald monk and the human-Saiyan hybrid took off to where Goku and Bardock were.

* * *

><p><em>Back on the battleground…<em>

"Okay, I think I have enough energy for a X3 if it gets ugly. I'll help in any way I can, father." Goku said.

"Thanks, son. Vegeta's coming back. When I say so, you hide and start gathering energy."

Just as Bardock finished his sentence, Vegeta reappeared in front of the father-son duo. "I have to admit it, Kakarrot. You are strong. But you are still no match for me" he took a fighting stance and looked at Bardock, somewhat intrigued. "So you must be this idiot's father. Bardock, right? I've heard some stories about you, but if you think you can help your son, you're in for a rude awakening"

"I'm not here to help him, Prince Overprided-jerk! I'm here to knock some sense into you, Saiyan style" and he dashed at Vegeta, beginning a new lighting-fast battle and blow exchange. Vegeta had a little raw power advantage, but the drain from his battle with Goku was taking a toll on him. Plus, the years of experience from Bardock's battles put the balance in favor of the older Saiyan.

"Take this! _Xeno Blast_!" the blue beam was shot from Bardock at point-blank range, causing Vegeta to crash into a mountain nearby. For a few moments, it was all silent.

"Strange, I didn't hit him that hard. And he certainly isn't that tired. Is he trying to… Oh NO!" but it was too late. When Bardock realized what happened, a white energy ball was shot to the sky. Shortly after, a huge Oozaru came out from the place where Vegeta was, letting out a large roar.

"AHAHAH, you're finished now, low-class scum! As you may know, this transformation gives me a 10X boost to my base power and you can't look to the ball like me, since you can't control the Oozaru form! You won't risk putting your son in danger, so victory is mi… Huh?" Vegeta stopped as he saw Bardok looking at the Power Ball and transforming. "What, why? Are you risking all for this?" But he was interrupted from his speech with a huge punch from Bardock, who immediately let out a huge howl.

"You think I wouldn't control this? You overconfident idiot, that will be your doom!"

The battle of the apes raged on. Punches strong enough to wipe out a chain of mountains collided and made the whole mountain area tremble. Being used to control the Oozaru state since childhood, Vegeta was getting the upper-hand in the fight. In a nearby cliff, Goku was almost finished with the charging of the _Genki Dama_. As the name implies, it's a bomb made out of pure energy. Goku was holding his both hands up, gathering energy from all of Earth's nature. When a white aura surrounded him, he knew he was ready. "Okay, I'm done. Now I just have to time my hit and…"

"Goku, there you are!" Krillin and Gohan appeared. "Woah, that's a huge load of energy you have in your hands. Listen, I'll cut Vegeta's tail and then you fire that thing" and he dashed as quietly as he could to get behind Vegeta.

The battle continued at a slow, balanced pace. Vegeta spotted Goku and immediately threw a energy blast to the Earth raised Saiyan. Bardock put himself between the blast and his son in order to protect him. That was all Vegeta needed. He grabbed Bardock's tail and ripped it out.

"You may have control over the Oozaru, but your foolish feelings got the better of you, Bardock! Victory is mine!"

Bardock let out a huge scream of pain. He retured to his normal self and fell to the ground, losing consciousness. Gohan took a fighting stance in order to distract Vegeta.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not stopping me, runt! You better just let your self be squa… What is THAT?" Vegeta questioned but it was too late. Seeing the danger his family was in, Goku fired the _Genki Dama_ at the Oozaru. When it hit, the ape monster was shot to the heavens in a white, blinding light. After a short while, he crashed to the ground. Bardock awoke, slowly got up and went to his son.

"You think we did it?"

"I can't really tell." Goku answered.

Gohan was the one nearest to Vegeta and he saw a little movement in the Oozaru. But before the young demi-Saiyan could shout for help, Vegeta grabbed him and stood up. "Now watch, you pathetic low-lives as I squash the little runt here like a fly!" He was going to crush Gohan's bones, but luckily Krillin got to a good position in time.

"_Kienzan_!"

A yellow disk was shot from the monk's hand and cut off Vegeta's tail, making the Saiyan Prince return to his original size. Bardock wasted no time and assaulted Vegeta with a flurry of hits. The Saiyan elite tried to summon his ship, but Gohan saw that and took the remote from Vegeta, destroying it.

"Why, you…!" But another punch to the jaw silenced Vegeta.

"Now you're going to shut up and listen for once!" Bardock yelled with authority, and then explained everything with Vegeta: how Frieza betrayed the entire Saiyan race, and that when Bardock was dead, he and King Vegeta grew up to be friends after the attempts of rebellion were foiled by the scarred Saiyan. He also told the Saiyan Prince how his father asked Bardock to free Vegeta from Frieza, and that he wished for the Prince to change his ways of senseless destruction, but always maintaining the pride of the Saiyan race intact, by being the strongest and crushing Frieza.

"You see, Vegeta, there is a difference between being ambicious and power hungry. Help us defeat the common enemy of the Saiyans and restore our pride as a race" Bardock asked.

"Yeah" Goku added. "There are other ways to become stronger besides killing for fun"

"I will not be scolded by you low-class filth! I have my pride!" Vegeta yelled.

"Look, you idiot, there are only 3 of us left. 4 if you count with my half-breed grandson. I don't think class definition will help you. Of course, we respect you for being the Prince, but you should respect us as well!" Bardock stated.

Vegeta thought for a moment. "As much as it pains me to say it, you are right. Our common enemy is Frieza. So I will assist you. But I want a rematch after this, Kakarrot! You're MINE!"

"Of course" Goku nodded and smiled. "Any time."

Just then, a comet-like light was seen launching from the ground and into space.

"What's that?" Krillin asked.

"Frieza. He force summoned my ship. He must have been keeping tabs on Nappa and me. He must have noted that Nappa is dead and that our ships are far from what was originally planned. He'll know everything I recorded there and most likely go to Namek" Vegeta explained with a gloomy face.

"How long do we have until he reaches Namek?" Bardock asked.

"In the worst case scenario and Frieza is in the base closer to Namek, and considering the time my ship will need to get to the nearest PTO base… 2 to 3 months. We need to hurry and find a ship that can put us there in at least one month"

* * *

><p><strong>And with this newly founded alliance, the Saiyan invasion was stopped. But at what cost? Goku and his friends need to reach Namek to revive their fallen comrades, but it won't be easy. The intergalactic overlord and killer of the Saiyan race, Frieza will be there as well! How can our heroes prepare for this battle of epic proportions? Will they be able to revive their friends? Little do they know that the trip to Namek will start a battle for the fate of the whole Universe!<strong>

**A/N: And we're done with the Saiyan saga! I'll admit it, making Vegeta stay on Earth was a last minute call, but I think it adjusts to what I'm planning for Namek. The next chapter will be a little filler, with the preparation and take off of our heroes to Piccolo's home planet and Vegeta beginning to adapt to his life on Earth.**

**Before I show the PLs, just a heads-up. The energy attacks don't give a specific plus to your base power. In fact, they are connected. The bigger your base power, the higher your PL will be when you fire an energy attack. And don't forget, it only uses the BASE power. A technique like **_**Kaioken**_** is only a boost to the base power. So the boost of a **_**Kaioken Kamehameha**_** is smaller than a Ssj **_**Kamehameha**_**, because the Ssj form isn't a technique to boost, but a transformation. Hope I explained it well, any doubts or comments, just leave a review ^.^**

**Goku: **base – 11.000

Kaioken – 16.500

Kaioken X2 – 22.000

Kaioken X3 – 33.000

Kaioken X3 + Kamehameha – 40.000

Kaioken X4 + Kamehameha – 51.000

Genki Dama – 175.000

**Vegeta: **full power – 28.000

Galick Gun – 40.000

After beam struggle – 17.000

Oozaru – 170.000

Oozaru after being hit with Genki Dama – 10.000

After tail cut – 1.000

**Gohan: **base – 4.500

Zenkai – 6.000

Enraged – 10.000

**Bardock: **base – 17.000

Oozaru – 170.000

**Krillin: **3.200

**Yamcha: **3.000

**Nappa: **7.500


	11. Destiny: Namek

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the delay, but I had a little mental block with the fic. Plus I got fired, so it hasn't been an easy time here, but I'll try to update once a week or every two weeks. Anyway, the Namek saga kicks off, and if you read carefully, you'll find a little surprise…**

* * *

><p><em>One week after Saiyan attack<em>

Goku and Bardock finished another light sparring session. Thanks to their Saiyan genes (and some Senzu Beans the older Saiyan still had on stock), the survivors of the Saiyan invasion were all fighting fit and were planning their next move.

"Goku!" Chichi called "Can you come down here, please?"

"Sure honey" the hero of Earth descended from the sky and went to his wife. "What's up?"

"I'm having doubts about Gohan. You think he should go? It can be too dangerous"

"I know how you feel" Bardock landed as well. "Gine was too fond of both Kakarrot and Raditz. But I'll tell you what I told her: the final decision is always his, not yours. If he wants to go, then you can't stop him. Besides, I'll go as well, so I'll protect him" and the father of Goku smiled.

Chichi felt more relieved, but still scared and she had reasons for that. After Vegeta acknowledged defeat and agreed to help the remaining Z-fighters, they devised the next move: they were going to Piccolo and Kami's home planet, Namek. They were sure that Frieza was going to know about the Dragon Balls since Vegeta's space pod had all the information. In the worst case scenario, they would have two months before Frieza landed on Namek, and Kami's ship would take the exact amount of time to reach Namek.

At Capsule Corp, Bulma was busy working. Thanks to Mr Popo, the heir of Capsule Corp found Kami's old spaceship. She was already finished with teaching Bardock the controls since the scarred Saiyan was the one who was going to pilot the ship. Bulma was now busy on building a new gravity chamber that could go to 30X Earth's gravity. It would be installed in the ship and be ready to fly in 2 weeks. It would take one month to reach Namek and by Vegeta's calculations, the worst case scenario was that Frieza was already there. For that reason the crew would be Bardock, Yamcha, Krillin and Gohan. Goku and Vegeta would go later on a new ship, designed after Nappa's.

But there were 2 problems. The first was Gohan. The young Demi-Saiyan wanted to go since he felt responsible for Piccolo's death, but his mother was reluctant in letting him go. However, Bulma was hoping that the matron of the Son family would let the kid go, since it would be hard to get the Dragon Balls if that Frieza guy was there as well. Vegeta warned them that the Frost Demon's power was incredibly higher than his own Oozaru transformation.

The second problem was the Saiyan Prince himself. Not only was he demanding a new gravity chamber that could go to 50X Earth's gravity, he self-invited himself to live at Capsule Corp while Bulma worked on fixing Kami's ship and building the new one. Not to mention he was constantly annoying Bulma about the new ship.

"I've already told you, it will be ready on time! Now stop bugging me and get out of here!" the heir of Capsule Corp exploded one day.

"Woman, I am the Prince of All Saiyans! Talk to me like that again and I'll…"

"Oh, the Prince of All 3 Saiyans is getting grumpy. What are you going to do, try to blow up Earth again? 'Cause Goku and Bardock are keeping tabs on you mister!"

Vegeta grunted and went back to the standart gravity machine Bulma had.

"Arrogant idiot… But he is kinda cute" Bulma said to herself.

Just then, Bulma's scouter beeped. It was Goku.

"Heya Bulma, is everything going okay in there?"

"Hey Goku. Everything's fine. Kami's ship will be ready by tomorrow and the 30X gravity chamber is already installed in there. The other ship is almost ready, but the 100X gravity chamber will take a while"

"That's okay" Goku's voice was heard through the scouter. "I just wanted to know if you and Vegeta were getting along well"

Bulma blushed a little. "D-don't be stupid. He has to be the most arrogant, self-centered person I've met… And I dated Yamcha!"

"Well, okay then. Oh, if you have time, tell Vegeta to come with you to Kame House for the launching. I have a proposal for him. See you tomorrow" and the scouter went silent.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, at Kame House…<em>

"Okay guys, are you all ready?" Yamcha asked excited.

"Remember, Yamcha, we only want the Dragon Balls. We don't need unnecessary fighting, especially against such a monster like Frieza" Krillin said.

"Get moving, you slowpokes!" Bardock ordered. "You're going through a hellish training session once we leave Earth's orbit, so I suggest you hurry up!"

"Bardock, can you come here for a second?" Bulma asked.

"What is it?"

"I need you to do a little detour on your trip. I've spotted that on planet Florana, the natural energy of the planet is vanishing, like its being sucked. Since it's on the way to Namek and it would only take you about a day of the trip, would you mind checking that out?"

"Sucking the life energy of the planet… _Could it be…?_ Very well, we'll go there" the scarred Saiyan answered. "Now if you'll excuse me…" and he turned to Gohan. "You ready, kid?"

"You bet, Grandpa Bardock!" and he hugged his parents and went inside the ship.

"Don't worry, Chichi. He'll be fine" Bardock said to his daughter-in-law and went inside the ship as well. It took off to space and in a second, it was already out of sight.

"That reminds me, Kakarrot," Vegeta spoke for the first time "You said you had business with me. What do you want?"

"Well, I would like if you could be my training partner while Bulma is finishing our ship. I could teach you to sense energy without the scouter. What do you say?" and he extended his hand for a shake of approval by the Saiyan Prince.

"An interesting proposal… Very well, Kakarrot. You help me with energy sensing and I will assist you with your training. As much as that _Kaioken _technique is useful, if your base strength isn't great, you'll be at a disadvantage against Frieza" and the Prince shook hands with the Earth-raised Saiyan.

"Wait… You mean we're really going to have to fight him?" Goku asked.

"Sooner or later, it will happen. Frieza will know of Earth's coordinates and will attack the planet after his visit to Namek, I'm sure. So we need to improve ourselves a lot. Let's get going, Kakarrot. There is no time to lose!" and both Saiyans took off.

* * *

><p><em>In space…<em>

Earth's defenders were training at 10X Earth's gravity. Gohan was already getting used to it, but Krillin and Yamcha were experiencing some serious difficulties.

"Ouch! And this is the base gravity of the Saiyan's home planet? No wonder they are so strong!" Yamcha stated.

"Yeah, but at least we're improving. Maybe it's for the best." Krillin answered.

Bardock was lost in his thoughts about what Bulma asked him. "_If the life force is being sucked out, that can only mean one thing… Damnit! I knew I should have killed him back then! I was too soft…_"

"Grandpa Bardock, what's wrong? You seem worried" Gohan walked over to his grandfather.

"It's nothing kid. You go train. In about two weeks we'll reach Florana and check things out for Bulma so I suggest you turn up the gear to 15!"

"But we're even not used to 10! You want us to die before Namek?" Yamcha protested.

"You say that, but you're the only one who's having effort standing up" Krillin stated.

They all laughed a little and resumed their training but this time, Bardock joined them. If his hunch was right, he needed to be prepared

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! Have you spotted the hint? I'm having some ideas to add the movie villains to the story in a way that is bearable, even for 'filler' standards. So the voyage started and before Namek, our heroes will make a quick stop in Florana, the plant planet. What will they find there? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**PLs**

**Goku: **22.500

**Vegeta: **34.000

**Bardock: **25.000

**Gohan: **7.500

**Krillin: **3.500

**Yamcha: **3.250


	12. Detour to Florana

**A/N: We are officially on our way to Namek! The little stop in Florana is around the corner as well, lets see what our heroes will find on the plant planet ^^**

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks after liftoff…<em>

Earth's heroes were getting used to the 15X gravity training. Krillin was sparring with Yamcha while Gohan and Bardock were meditating to better use their Saiyan powers. Since Bardock saw Gohan's power boost from his emotions against Nappa, he began to wonder if there was a way to control those emotions.

"I sense the power boost and we're not even raising our ki. This may be useful in the future. Keep it up, Gohan. I'm going to see the progress of the Earthlings" Bardock said as he stood up and went to Krillin and Yamcha to train.

Gohan kept meditating and thinking to himself. "_Will this be enough? According to Vegeta, Frieza was at 520.000 units! We can't possibly compete with him as we stand. We should focus on finding the Dragon Balls, wish for our friends and leave as fast as we can."_

"Okay Bardock, are you ready?" Yamcha asked as he took a fighting stance. Krillin did the same.

"Very well. Show me what you've got!" the full blooded Saiyan shouted as he dashed to the Earthlings. Krillin was able to dodge Bardock's first blow and Yamcha caught the scarred Saiyan's fist. They proceeded to counter-attack with swift and quick combos, that despite lacking the power, they had the accuracy and speed necessary to make Bardock flinch and actually try a little. "Not bad, guys. You two together would be able to defeat Nappa in no time with your current progress. But you still got a long way to go. Take this! _XenoBlast_!"

"_Kamehameha_!" both Earthlings chanted the Turtle school's signature move.

The two blasts connected and caused a small explosion. Gohan got up and went to the others. "You need to realize we're in the middle of nowhere. It's not such a good idea to destroy the ship, leaving us with no oxygen. I have an idea. Krillin, Yamcha." And he pointed at the two Earthlings "Kami taught us about mental training, remember? We create a mental image of our bodies and use it to fight each other. It's not 100% reliable as physical training but since we don't have that much space, why don't we do it like that from here on?"

"It is a good idea, Gohan" Yamcha showed a thumbs-up. "Bardock, you know how to do it?"

"Yeah, it's easy. Don't worry. But for now I suggest we go and rest a little. We have 6 hours until we reach Florana, and I want us to be in top-shape. _Just in case…_" he concluded mentally.

Krillin turned off the gravity chamber and they all went to sleep. As much as he wanted to sleep, Bardock was having a hard time doing so. Glimpses of a huge tree and a person identical to him but in a blue armor with shoulder pads haunted his thoughts. He opened his eyes while shouting the name of the Saiyan. "TURLEEEEES!"

Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha were all looking at him. "What's wrong, Bardock? Having a nightmare?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm okay. How long until we reach Florana?"

"We're here." Krillin stated. "Look at that. Bulma said the planet was green with lots of plants. All I see is a brown, dead planet."

"Are you sure we're at the right coordinates?" Gohan asked.

"We are" Bardock answered. "Look at that" and he pointed to something showing up on the screen of the ship. It looked like a tree and it was standing on the center of the planet. "We're definitely on the right plane. Never thought I'd see one of those again…"

"One of what? Do you know something about that tree, Grandpa Bardock?"

"Yeah, that thing is called the Tree of Might. It grows only on fertile and habitable planets and its fruits are able to give the one who eats it a major boost in power. Downside is that for the tree to grow and have the fruits, the planet is sucked out of its life force." Bardock explained.

"How do you know of this? Have you ever seen one of these?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah… A long time ago…"

* * *

><p><em>More than 25 years ago…<em>

Four space pods landed on planet Etherion. It was a majestic blue planet, filled with nature and water. The four Saiyans exited the pods and regrouped.

"So this is Etherion, huh? Not a bad place" Nappa observed.

"Yeah, too bad we need to destroy it" Bardock commented.

"Orders from Frieza himself" King Vegeta spoke. "This planet has an eternal nucleous, so it will live forever. Frieza hates it when the word 'immortal' is used on something other than himself. Pity… The planet looks good enough for a huge sale."

"Who cares about what he thinks? We should be plotting a rebellion against that lizard" the fouth Saiyan, Turles spoke.

"Turles, shut up! This is your first mission as an elite, so will you behave?" Bardock reprehended. "You are my cousin. I don't want you to embarrass me!"

"Let him speak his mind, Bardock. But Turles, be warned…" King Vegeta turned to the younger Saiyan. "If you are going to speak like that be sure you are ready to take the consequences" and he punched him in the face. "As much as I don't like Frieza, we still are his most elite soldiers. I want this planet vaporized in two hours! We have to show the Ginyu Force that we are Frieza's top elite!" and with that the four Saiyans took off.

One and a half hours later, they regrouped. They were all very pleased with themselves. The planet was down to ashes and only one tree remained. They were ready to leave and blow the planet from space, when Turles intervened.

"Hey, I've been wondering. What are all these fruits on all the trees?"

"They are called 'Might Fruits' and these are 'Trees of Might'. The reason this planet's nucleus is eternal is because of these trees are constantly sucking its power. This planet is unique in all the Universe, and legend says that anyone who eats a fruit from one of these trees can get super powerful" Nappa explained.

"What? Then why are we destroying these? We should take them with us, feed them to our Saiyan brothers and overpower that idiot lizard!" Turles shouted and took one of the fruits.

"You're still talking about rebellion, Turles? Quiet down or we'll have to silence you!" King Vegeta ordered.

"What? But, my liege, you said it yourself. You don't like him yourself! We should raise an army of Super Saiyans with these fruits and…" but before he finished, Turles got kicked in the face and went flying away. Bardock ascended to the sky and pointed his hands against his cousin. "_I'm really sorry about this Turles. You didn't shut off your scouter, so Frieza listened to what you said! We are forced to kill you and destroy the planet. Because of your big mouth, we can't use the fruits like we wanted!_ Turles! You dare to rebel against Frieza? Even if you are family, I have to take you down! _XenoBlast_!"

The blast engulfed Turles. Bardock went back to Nappa and King Vegeta. "That idiot. What do we do now, King Vegeta?"

"Well, we can't take the fruits with us. Frieza's soldiers will check on us as soon as we get to the nearest base to report." King Vegeta answered.

"But we can eat one now, can't we?" Nappa suggested.

"That is a good idea. But only one for each of us. If we eat more than one, the effect will be reversed and the power boost will get lower and lower" Bardock said as he grabbed three fruits.

After the meal, they felt themselves more powerful, got to their ships and began the slow rise. Already outside the planet's surface, King Vegeta destroyed the planet and the 3 remaining Saiyans went back to the nearest base of the Planet Trade Organization.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present…<em>

"Ouch, you had to kill your own cousin? Harsh!" Yamcha stated.

"Either he died alone or Frieza would have killed all of us. That idiot forgot to turn off his scouter, so Frieza heard all he said about rebellion and sent a message to King Vegeta to kill Turles with the planet. There wasn't that much we could do" Bardock said with a sad face.

"Well, what's done is done. But if Florana has a tree, than is there a possibility that Turles survived?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know. If he did, he must have a huge grudge against me, and even if I want him to join us to defeat Frieza, I'm sure he'll decline. After all, we betrayed him."

"We won't accomplish anything if we're just standing here. Let's land and see if we can find Turles. If we can reason with him, perfect. If not, well we have a great opportunity to test our new strength." Gohan said with confidence.

"Heh, I like your attitude kid" Bardock said at last. "Lets get down there!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And we've reached Florana. The idea for planet Etherion came from me thinking that if there could be a planet that grew 'Trees of Might', than the planet had to be immortal, right? The flashback is also used to show that even being ruthless killers, Saiyans had some feelings. They felt bad for killing Turles, but hey, it was either him or they :P**

**PLs**

**Bardock: **28,500

**Gohan: **12,000

**Yamcha: **5,000

**Krillin: **5,250

**Keep in mind that Bardock didn't improve that much because he spent most of his time meditating**

**What will our heroes find in Florana? Check out next time on 'DBZ: A new tale'!**


	13. Battle on the Dead Planet

**A/N: Here's the 13****th**** instalment of DBZ: A new Tale!**

* * *

><p>"So… This is Florana? What gives?" Yamcha asked as soon as Earth's defenders touched the ground.<p>

"Yeah, I thought Bulma said that this was a green all-plant planet. Is this the effect of that Tree, Bardock?" Krillin questioned.

"I've never seen a planet infected with the power of the Tree of Might, but I guess this was the result. Let's see if we can find the Tree or anything that can tell us who planted it" Bardock stated.

"The Tree was in the centre of the planet right? We just need to go there. I suggest we go all together. If what you said is true, Grandpa Bardock, then we may have to fight Turles" Gohan suggested.

"You're right kid. As much as I don't want to fight my cousin, I think it's unavoidable. I'll take the front. Gohan, you take the rear. Krillin, Yamcha, you cover the sides. Lets go!"

The 4 warriors took off in a square-type formation, in order to better spot any abnormal sights. Krillin, being the best at energy manipulation and reading was the one responsible for alerting the rest of the group if there was someone on the planet besides them.

"Hey, Bardock" Yamcha started. "How strong do you think your cousin may be?"

"I have no idea. He had a power of 3.000 last time I saw him. But that was 25 years ago. And assuming he probably ate a few 'Might Fruits'… He may be stronger than Vegeta"

"But wait" Gohan interveined. "You said that if you eat more than one fruit the effect can be reversed!"

"Yeah, but that's only if you eat them constantly. Turles must have eaten only 3 fruits so far, I guess. When Baby was infecting my body, I was able to sense when nearby planets were being sucked of their energy. I only felt than one time. I assume Turles ate one before Etherion exploded, and a second one in the time-gap. The third fruit must have been eaten here, on Florana. Its after the 5th fruit that your power begins to drop." Bardock explained. "And Turles musn't know that you can only eat 'Might Fruits' with a 10-year interval. Assuming he already ate one here, if he eats another one, it won't have the desired effect."

"Do you think he knows that? Maybe we could trick him into eating them. That way it could be easier to defeat him" Krillin suggested.

"That's not a bad idea at all. We'll see how this rolls out. We have to speed up. There is no time to lose if we want to get to Namek on time!" and the warriors began to fly at top speed.

At the center of the planet, the huge tree stood firm. It was as high as a huge building and as wide as a mountain. At the top, the famous 'Might Fruits' were visible. They looked like orange plums with spikes.

"_We're here. Be sure to keep your power levels down as much as you can. I want to surprise Turles_" Bardock mentally spoke to everyone.

"Wow, this tree is huuuuuuge!" Krillin said. "Do you think that if we destroy it, the planet can self-revive?"

"I don't know… It's a possibility" Bardock stated. "Try using your _Kienzan_ on it"

"Sure." Krillin got in position for his most powerful attack. "_Kienzan_!" The disk was almost hitting the Tree, but suddenly a big red tornado interfered, moving the attack far away from target.

"I don't know who you idiots are, but you have a lot of courage to do that" a voice came out of the tornado. When it stopped, in its place stood a huge man with orange skin. He was wearing armor similar to Nappa but orange instead of yellow. He had a huge scar on his left cheek. "Who are you?"

"Who we are is nothing of your concern. Did you do this to planet Florana?" Gohan asked bravely.

"Lookie here! The kid thinks he's all grown-up" a second voice came from the tree. A normal-sized man showed up. He had blue hair wrapped in a pony-tail. His armour was pretty similar to the one Turles used, and he had some kind of thick socks in his legs. He also wore a necklace.

"Don't worry Daiz" the huge one said. "These idiots don't know who they're dealing with. Have you checked their power levels? Its nothing compared to us!"

"I don't know Almond, look at that one" and he pointed at Bardock. "Not only is he wearing PTO armor, he looks a lot like the Commander"

"Idiots! Can't you see who he is?" a small creature appeared out of nowhere. His armr only covered his chest and he had a little cape on his shoulders. The purple skin alien pointed at Bardock. "He must be the Commander's traitor cousin! We have orders to bring him to the Commander. Alive or dead!"

"Is that right? Well, you're not getting me that easily!" Bardock shouted and began to power up. The others did the same.

"Oh, will you look at that? Their powers are quite something after all. Raisin! You take out the two weakest ones. Almond, you take the Commander's cousin. I'll take the big-mouthed kid."

"Why do I have to have the weakest ones? They're weak!" Raisin complained.

"Yeah, and so are you, so get moving!" Almond ordered.

They all took a different path, in order not to disturb the other fights.

* * *

><p><em>Krillin and Yamcha vs Raisin<em>

"So you two idiots think you can defeat the brains of the Crusher Corps? HAH! Lets see what you've got!" and the purple alien fired multiple ki blasts.

It looked like the Earthlings were having difficulties just to dodge, let alone counterattack. The only thing Yamcha and Krillin were being able to do was dodge at the last moment. After firing a last blast, Raisin stopped and charged at Krillin. He was sure to hit but he just went through the body of the orange-clad monk. Still in shock with what happened, Raisin was kicked in the head by Yamcha, followed by a quick combo of punches delivered by the former Desert Bandit. Krillin then reappeared and delivered a headbutt to Raisin, causing the alien to fly upward into the air. Yamcha flew quickly to catch Raisin, giving him a two-handed smash attack, hurling the alien back to the ground.

Raisin stopped in mid-air. He was furious. "You insects! You think you can outsmart me?!" He put his hands together, like he was meditating.

The two former Turtle School members released a _Kamehameha_ wave in order to vanquish their foe. When the blast connected, it seemed to hit the target, seeing that there was no trace of Raisin when the dust settled.

"Guess that was it" Yamcha said.

"I don't think so. Keep your guard up, Yamcha." Krillin warned and closed his eyes. He was trying to sense any kind of evil energy around them. "THERE!" and he fired a ki blast to a small rubble. Much to their surprise, not one, but two figures came out. It almost looked like Raisin cloned himself!

"Urgh! To think I had to summon you, brother." The Raisin with the scouter said.

"It can't be helped. 2 on 1 is rather unfair. Let show these idiots how to really do team battles!"

Still surprised with the event, both Krillin and Yamcha were victims of a brutal assault. After a flurry of small punches and kicks, the Earthlings regrouped. They hid under some rubble and lowered their powers to avoid tracking

"What can we do? Their small size gives them a speed advantage!" Yamcha said.

"That may be true, but haven't you noticed. Their power is not that high anymore. Looks like it's the same effect as Tien's Multi Form technique" Krillin analysed. "They are a little weaker than Nappa. I doubt we can take them on individually, but if we use all our power combined, we can take them one at a time!"

"Yeah, but they are always together. How can we separate them?" Yamcha asked.

"Hmmm… Maybe we don't need to do it. The sum of both their powers is lower than the original one"

"Oh! I see what you're getting at! I have a great idea now! How about we…"

After devising their strategy, Krillin and Yamcha got out of the rubble, showing their apparently injured bodies.

"AHAHAH, did you see that, brother Hazel? They can't even fight anymore!" Raisin yelled in triumph.

"Yeah! Lets finish them off!" And they both started to charge a heavy ki blast. Both Earthlings separated themselves in order to counter each blast with their own.

"That will only delay your demise! Take THIS!" and they both fired the blasts, each going to each fighter. Yamcha fired a _Kamehameha_, but Krillin was hit by Raisin's blast.

"Huh? Looks like the bald one was already out of power. Let me charge again and I'll help you, brother Hazel" and he started to charge another blast.

Meanwhile, Yamcha was having difficulties reppeling Hazel's blast. "Come on! Come on!" he shouted, trying to make his _Kamehameha_ stronger.

"It's no use! I've already charged up! I'm going to…" but Raisin never finished his sentence. He was cut in half by a yellow disk.

"What? Impossible! I'm sure he hit the bald idiot!" Hazel just turned around to see Krillin charging a _Kamehameha_ at point-blank. "How?"

"Simple. What your brother hit wasn't me. It was just a little afterimage I left with my _ZanzōKen_. You were careless."

"A simple afterimage?! I can't be defeated with some lame-ass technique!"

"Yeah, sorry. But you were. _KAMEHAMEHA_!" Krillin fired his blue beam at point-blank. Since Hazel was busy attacking Yamcha, he couldn't defend against Krillin's attack. He tried to use an energy field, but it only made things worse. Yamcha could focus more in attacking. Soon, Hazel was consumed by both blasts.

"Well, that was hard." Yamcha stated.

"Yeah, but it proves one thing." Krillin informed. "We are definitely getting stronger. I don't even feel that tired."

"Me either. Should we go help Gohan and Bardock?"

"Nah, we should focus on finding a way to destroy this tree."

"Think we should eat a fruit?"

Krillin smirked. "It's not a bad idea…"

* * *

><p><em>Gohan vs Daiz…<em>

"Tell me where Turles is!" Gohan demanded.

"You sure have guts, kid. Try and defeat me before you act all high and mighty" Daiz mocked. "I am the second-in-command of the Crusher Corps. You think you have a chance?"

Gohan powered up to his maximum before shooting like an arrow to Daiz. The elite soldier caught Gohan's fist and countered with a gut-punch. Gohan used his hands to lift his body up and connected with a kick in Daiz's chin.

"Not bad after all, kiddo. A power of 12.000 for someone your size and age is something to be considered. To bad you've picked the wrong opponent!" Daiz started to power up as well and charged at Gohan. The young demi-Saiyan was at a power disadvantage but his size allowed him to dodge most of the incoming attacks. However, the ones that connected, hurt like hell.

Gohan started to devise his countermove. "_Damn it, there must be something I can do! He's stronger than me, but I'm faster. But if the attacks I hit aren't accurate enough, I'll get tired really fast! What can I do? I know! I have to keep my power down and attack stealthly!_" The son of Goku lowered his power and moved around with great speed, stopping only when the gathered rocks were big enough to hide his body completely.

"I'm getting tired of this hide-and-seek game, kid! I prefer to blow you to bits than having to find you!" Daiz ascended to the heavens and started to charge a ki blast

"_That's it... Keep going and lose your cool._" Gohan thought to himself while he watched Daiz powering up.

"You have 5 seconds to show your face, or my _Doom Laser_ will blow you and half the planet along! Five... Four... Thr..." But before he could continue the count, Gohan kicked Daiz in the face, causing the second-in-command of the Crusher Corps to fly away. The half-Saiyan continued his assault with pin-point accurate punches to all of Daiz's openings. With a two-handed smash, Gohan sent his opponent crashing to the ground. "Take this! _MASENKO_!" The yellow blast consumed Daiz's body and a huge explosion took place.

"You may have been second-in-command, but your tactical approach and defences where super amateur" Gohan mocked. But as soon as he let down his guard to try and sense his grandfather's ki, it happened. Daiz reappeared behind Gohan, his body burned and his armor destroyed. A wicked smile was on his face.

"You say that, but the #1 rule is to always make sure your opponent is down. You lose kid! _Doom Laser_!"

A huge black beam engulfed Gohan, causing the demi-Saiyan to crash to the ground. He was heavily bleeding from one of his arms. Apparently he never let his guard down, but the power of the blast was a little more than Gohan first expected.

"Shoot! I wasn't expecting that! His blasts aren't that powerful, but if shooted at close range they really pack a punch. And even if I can use a _Masenko_, it won't have all the power, since I can't use both my hands. If I had time I could try 'that' attack..."

"Don't even think about it, kid! I won't let you try anything funny!" Daiz shouted as he descended rapidly and assaulted Gohan with strong punches. He grabbed Gohan by the head. "You see, it's useless! I was planning on having you on board and make you into one of us, but forget it! I'm going to crush your head and then I'll take care of your idiot friends!"

Mentioning his friends, lit a fire inside Gohan. The kind of fire he felt against Nappa. Gohan was powerless to stop his opponent, but if he didn't do anything, his friends were going to be the victims. He thought about the training he did with Bardock on the ship. "_I need to let out the power I have inside me. I won't let you harm my friends! I... Will... _DEFEAT YOU!" and with a loud scream, Gohan powered up like never before. Daiz was dumb-founded,

"What the hell is this? How can you even have that kind of power?"

"I'm a Saiyan. And due to my genes, whenever I have a strong feeling inside me, my power just explodes. I call it _Saiyan Soul_. And now... You die!" and Gohan connected with a super strong gut punch. He made some back flips and joined his fingers. "This is a technique left to me by my master. _Makkankosappo_!" the orange drill-like beam went through Daiz's body like a super-fast arrow, piercing the soldier's heart. Daiz fell to the ground and he moved no more.

Gohan kneeled down. "I have to get back to the ship. The healing pod will help me get better. But Granpa Bardock may need my help. I'll go to him first, since I already felt Krillin and Yamcha won. Wait... What's with their power?! It almost doubled! Guess I'll go to them first" and the young Saiyan took off.

* * *

><p><em>Bardock vs Almond<em>

The super fast exchange of blows seemed endless, but Bardock knew well enough what was happening. Almond had an inhuman raw power. Each of his blows hurt a lot. Bardock was able to parry them and he still felt like he'd been hit! If one of those hits connected, it would be lights out for the scarred Saiyan.

"Lets try this." He created some distance between the two of them. "_XenoBlast_!"

The blue blast engulfed the behemont soldier. Bardock only looked around. He smiled when he realised the others were able to defeat the remaining Crusher Corps' soldiers. He then was brought back to the battlefield with Almond's voice.

"Do you even thought that blast would be enough to stop me? Aren't you the Commander's cousin? You were supposed to have a little more strenght than this! Well, I guess he won't mind if I give him your head!" Almond charged like a tank to Bardock, who was only able to dodge at the last moment. The full-blooded Saiyan tried to hit Almond but it looked like he was hitting a wall of bricks... Made of titanium.

"Darn! I can't even do damage to him! And every hit of his is enough to turn me to dust! I have to keep dodging and attacking from a distance" Bardock said to himself, as he was firing loads of ki blasts that seemed to bounce back in Almond's huge body.

"That won't save you! You need a really powerful strike, and you're weak as hell when compared to me!" Almond managed to hit Bardock with a gut punch, making the scarred Saiyan bend over. "This was such a letdown! Well, I guess I'll crush your bones and... What's that?" he watched up to the sun as the only things he heard was "_Tayoken_!"

Almond was blinded by Krillin's attack and covered his eyes. Yamcha took Bardock and Gohan seized the moment to deliver a headbutt to Almond's stomach, sending the huge fighter flying towards a boulder.

"Granpa Bardock! Are you okay?"

"I've been better. Wait, why are you so powerful? Don't tell me..."

"Yup!" Yamcha said as he showed Bardock a 'Might Fruit'. "How about it, Bardock?"

"Well, I guess the power boost will come in handy" he smirked as he took a bite of the fruit. The effects were instantaneous: Bardock felt his power multiply and even before Almond had the chance to figure out what was going on he just heard from a distance "_XenoBlast_!"

The blast was much more powerful this time and Almond was dead in a second. "Well, this was fun. Upside is we got a lot stronger. But what should we do about the planet?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, first things first. I'm going to cut that Tree in half" Krillin said as he turned to the Tree of Might. "_Kienzan_!"

The huge tree was cut in half and lots of yellow balls of energy started to leave it.

"What are those?" Gohan asked.

"I'm thinking that it's the residual energy of Florana. We just need to let it fill the planet again and it will be back to the way it was. Now lets get out of here. We need to get to Namek!" Bardock ordered.

And our heroes returned to Kami's ship, resseting the coordinates to Namek and took off. The experience in Florana allowed them to start training at 20X gravity. "All right, we have two weeks for this and then we'll up the pressure to 30. Any objections?" Bardock asked with his usual menacing tone.

"So you'll be joining us with the mental image training?" Yamcha questioned. The Saiyan nodded.

"Something's wrong here. Where's Turles?" Gohan asked.

"No idea. But I have a feeling he'll be deatl with sooner or later" Bardoco said.

At that exact same moment, a space pod was closing in on planet Earth...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn this was a long chapter! I was having doubts if I should have stopped after the Earthlings fight but since I'm still learning on how to write good fight scenes, I decided to put them all together. The explanation for the 'Might Fruits' was an original idea of mine. As for the powerup it provides, it depends on two factors: first, the base strenght of the one eating the fruit; and second, the person's own latent ability. **

**PLs**

**Bardock: **28,500

after fruit: 35,000

**Gohan: **12,000

after fruit: 18,000

**Yamcha:** 5,000

after fruit: 9,500

**Krillin: **5,250

after fruit: 10,000

**Almond: **32,000

**Daiz: **15,000

**Raisin: **8,000

after splitting into Raisin and Hazel: 4,000 each


	14. Space Pirate Turles

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas with lots of gifts and quality time with your loved ones. Back to our story, Earth will receive a visit…**

* * *

><p>"Well, this is Earth…" the man spoke inside his attack pod. He was contemplating the majestic blue planet. "The others should give a report of Florana in about a week or so. I'll put the ship in a suspended state for that amount of time and then we'll attack this miserable planet and that traitor cousin of mine!"<p>

_On Earth, Goku and Vegeta just got out of a 20X gravity training session_

"So Vegeta, how did you convince Bulma into building this 50X gravity chamber, when she's busy installing the 100X one in our ship?" Goku asked.

"Hmph, I'm the Prince of Saiyans. I have my way of negotiating." Vegeta answered.

"Ohhhh, looks like you two are getting along well. That's nice." The hero of Earth looked at the sky. "It's another peaceful day. Hard to imagine that we're all in imminent danger from Frieza"

"Yes, well if we succeed in defeating him, we will avenge our people, but it won't end there. We still have to deal with his father and brother" Vegeta stated. "I heard rumours that his older brother is weaker than him, but his father is the single most powerful warrior in the Universe"

Goku was amazed and excited about meeting such powerful opponents. Suddenly, he looked up again but with a more concerned look. "Vegeta, do you sense that? An evil energy is orbiting the Earth. You think it's one of Frieza's men?"

"No. That energy signal… Let me confirm it" Vegeta took out his scouter and turned it on. "There's no mistaking it! That's a Saiyan's energy signal!"

"But I thought there were only 4 survivors of our race, 5 if you include my father!"

"Well, there are 6. My younger brother, Tarble is out there in a faraway galaxy"

Goku was really surprised this time. "What? Why don't you call him here? It could be an extra hand in training!"

"No." Vegeta answered. "Tarble was exiled because of his low power level at birth. I like him, but my father hated anything that was weak. I think I got that from him… Tough I am getting better"

"Well, if it isn't your brother, then who can it be?" Goku questioned. "Anyway, it looks like he's just orbiting the planet. Let's leave him for now, but put a halt in our training just in case"

"Agreed. Let's get back and get something to eat" Vegeta suggested.

"Ohhhh someone likes Bulma's cooking" Goku said in a teasing voice.

"Kakarrot, say that again and I'll pulverize you and this planet!" Vegeta shouted. But Goku noticed the small blush in the Prince's face.

* * *

><p><em>One week passed. Goku and Vegeta only did mild training exercises in order to keep in shape. They asked for Bulma to build a small shelter for each major city, in case of another attack. It was an easy task, and with the help of other scientists all over the world, the shelters were done and ready to use.<em>

The space pod beeped. A transmission was received. The man woke up from his week-long sleep and read the transmission. "So it appears those idiots were killed by my traitor of a cousin. And it seems that his son and the Prince are on Earth! Very well. I'll dispose of these two now and then chase Bardock. My revenge is coming closer by the second! Ahahahah!" and with a simple click the ship began to descend in to Earth's atmosphere.

Goku and Vegeta stood up. "Bulma, activate the emergency signal. Get everyone to the shelters! Vegeta, you think you can go alone for a while? I'll go and make sure everyone is secured and get a few Senzu Beans"

"Hmph. By the time you arrive, I'll have either convinced our fellow Saiyan to join us or killed him" and Vegeta took off to where the evil energy was landing.

Goku shot up to the sky with a worried face. "_I hope you're right, Vegeta…_"

* * *

><p><em>At the landing site, the Saiyan stepped on Earth's surface for the first time<em>

"Oh! I have a welcoming committee, and it's the Prince himself! Well, let's begin the slug-fest" And with an evil smirk, he stood still on the ground, waiting for his opponent.

Vegeta arrived at the scene, only to be surprised by the Saiyan he saw. He was an exact copy of Kakarrot and Bardock, but the skin color was a little darker. The armor he wore was a blue and grey full set like the one Vegeta used to wear.

"Who are you? Why do you look like Kakarrot? Answer the Prince of Saiyans!"

"Huhuhuhuh… So the Prince himself is here? Fine, it will just make my revenge easier! Listen here, Princy! I am Turles, the future ruler of the Universe!" he shouted and began to power up.

"Turles? I've heard that name before…" but before Vegeta could take a defensive stance, Turles was already dashing towards the Prince, head-butting him in the gut and connecting with an upper kick, causing Vegeta to fly upwards.

The Saiyan Prince stopped himself in mid-air. "Well, I guess talking is out of the picture. He is quite powerful. I can't tell for sure if he's stronger than me, but I'm positive that Kakarrot can take him if he uses the _Kaioken_. But I won't depend on him! I will defeat him myself!" and he began to power up as well.

"Ohhh, a power level of 40,000? Not bad at all. Seems you'll be able to entertain me." Turles said to himself, smirking.

"Let me show you the power of the Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta shouted and dashed at Turles. The clash began at supersonic speeds. Both Vegeta and Turles appeared to be even in power, but the training at higher gravity made Vegeta the fastest of the two. Vegeta was connecting with more blows and Turles was being forced to defend.

"Hmph, don't get carried away by that little speed of yours, Vegeta! Take this!" Turles began to speed up and hitting Vegeta with various punches. The hits were too powerful, almost able to crush whole mountains. Vegeta was still able to dodge most of them, but he was getting tired by the second.

"_If he manages to hit me accurately, it will hurt like Hell_" the Prince thought to himself. "_I may be able to inflict damage if I hit him with a point-blank ki attack_" Vegeta dodged another blow and went down to the ground.

"What? Is that all you can do? I thought the Prince of Saiyans would be a more challenging opponent!" Turles said confidently. "Well, I guess I'll finish this" and he dashed at full speed towards Vegeta, who had his eyes closed. "Saying your prayers already? Well, that just makes my job easier!"

Just when Turles was about to hit Vegeta with a skull-crushing punch, the Prince was surrounded by a white aura of energy that caused a small explosion, causing the Goku look-alike to flinch for a moment.

"Never claim victory before the right moment! I was just sensing your energy in order to better time my attack. Now let's see if you can survive this!" Vegeta put both hands in Turles's armor. "_Galick Cannon_!" A huge purple beam began to appear and it engulfed Turles. He was shot through various mountains and crashed at a building in one of the already deserted cities.

Vegeta reached the city panting. "I'm pretty tired, but I guess you're not laughing that much, are you?"

No answer. Vegeta folded his arms. "What? Don't tell me you already bit the dust!"

A huge ki burst demolished the building where Turles crashed. "Witness my full power, Vegeta. And cower in fear!" Turles fired a barrage of ki blasts, most of them hitting Vegeta. However, the Saiyan Prince was able to create an energy barrier, thus avoiding critical damage. But he was now at his limit. Vegeta kneeled in order to breathe a little better and lay low. He knew that Turles's scouter was destroyed by his attack, so there was no way he could find him.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Goku already got some Senzus and was going to help Vegeta<em>

"Man the other guy's power is huge. If I don't hurry up, Vegeta's gonna lose! _Kaioken_!" the red aura enveloped Goku and he gained speed. Just then his scouter beeped. It was Bulma.

"What is it Bulma? I'm kinda in a hurry to save Vegeta"

"_I know but listen. Your father just called. It appears that the guy Vegeta's fighting is Bardock's cousin, Turles. He's angry at the rest of the Saiyans because they tried to kill him after he talked about revolution against Frieza._" Bulma said.

"But wait, all Saiyans wanted to uprise against Frieza. Why didn't they listen to Turles?" Goku asked.

"_Apparently, he forgot to turn off his scouter, so his fellow Saiyans were forced to do it, in order to avoid Frieza's wrath. And it was your father that finished him. Turns out he didn't quite kill him. And according to Bardock, he has some sort of fruit that increases his power even more_" Bulma informed.

"Even more? Ouch! How can I beat him?" Goku sounded worried.

"_Your father told me the side effect of that fruit. Turles already ate one before, so he can't eat another after a 10 year gap. But he doesn't know that. If you make him eat the fruit, he'll lose all his power._" Bulma suggested.

"Well, it's a good plan. Thanks, Bulma!"

"_And Goku… Save Vegeta!_" that was the last sound the scouter made before shutting down.

"I've got to hurry up then. _Kaioken times 2!_"

* * *

><p><em>Back at the battleground…<em>

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Vegeeeeeeta! Vegeeeeeeeeta! You come out and play. Or do you want me to force you out?" Turles threatened. "Huh? What's that? Some sort of red sphere is headed here… I'll just stay here and see what's going to happen now" and he entered a building.

Goku arrived at the scene and immediately felt Vegeta's energy signature. He was weak, but alive. He also felt the other energy, who he supposed that belonged to Turles. "So he's hiding? Proof that he can't sense energy. He must be waiting for an opportunity to attack me. Well it's not gonna work. But first Vegeta". He went to the rubble where the Saiyan Prince was. "Hey Vegeta. Here, have a Senzu."

"Be on your guard Kakarrot. You'll have to go all-out or you're finished" Vegeta warned.

"Don't worry. I know his weakness. You stay here and come up with a strategy in case I fail." Goku shot up and went to the building Turles was hiding in.

"Turles! I'm Kakarrot! The son of Bardock, your cousin! I know what happened, but listen: they were forced to do that! Your scouter was on, so Frieza listened to what you said and ordered my father to kill you!" Goku shouted. "But we are plotting to defeat him. If you join us now, we can help eachother!"

Goku only got silence as an answer. Turles got out of the building and looked at the face of his cousin's son.

"You are very arrogant, brat. Just like your old man. Problem is you're out of your league. Even Frieza will cower in fear when he realizes the power of the 'Might Fruit'!" and he showed the orange fruit to Goku. "If you agree to follow me, I'll share one of these with you, Kakarrot."

"No way! I'm here to protect the Earth. Either join us to defeat Frieza or leave. Otherwise, I'll be forced to defeat you!" and palmed-tree haired Saiyan took a fighting stance.

"You imbecil! I'm much stronger than you! I was able to defeat Vegeta with little effort, you can't expect to survive a…"

"_Kaioken times 3!_" a huge red aura enveloped Goku and the champion of Earth dashed at Turles with full force. The leader of the Crusher Corps didn't even had time to blink as he was already on the receiving end of a brutal flurry of punches from Goku. "Take this! HYAH!" Turles received a strong elbow to the jaw and a side kick, causing him to crash to another building.

Goku maintained his _Kaioken_ state since he knew this wasn't enough to take Turles down.

A huge burst of energy was seen as Turles demolished another building. He was bleeding and his left arm was broken. Yet he smiled. "Not bad, Kakarrot. I'll admit it, you are stronger than me… For now. When I eat this 'Might Fruit', my power will increase tremendously! And you won't stand a chance!" Turles said as he neared the fruit to his mouth.

"No! Stop Turles, you can't eat another of those!" Goku tried to warn.

"Oh, I can and I will. Consider this a prize. You'll see the power of the strongest Saiyan in the Universe!" and Turles devoured the fruit. His wounds disappeared and he began to power up.

"_Vegeta_" Goku said telepathically. "_Turles ate the fruit so his power will eventually decrease since he couldn't eat one for another 10 years. I'll try to gain time. As soon as you feel his energy go down, you attack him non-stop, ok?_"

"_Try not to get yourself killed, Kakarrot. You still owe me a match_" Vegeta answered.

"_Don't worry. I'll make it_"

Turles finished powering up and he felt all-powerful. "So Kakarrot, are you ready to face your doom?"

"I'm not going to die here! _Kaioken times 5_!" and Goku dashed at Turles who dodged with ease. Goku kept attacking but Turles was anticipating every one of Goku's moves, like they were in slow-motion. Then, he delivered a hard punch to Goku's gut.

The hero of Earth tried to recover his balance but of no use. Turles began an onslaught of punches, each one stronger than the last, ripping off Goku's clothes. A two handed smash-punch made Goku hit the floor, breaking his nose. The _Kaioken_ was long gone and using a times 5 was still too hard on Goku's body so each of Turles hits were feeling like being hit by a truck repeatedly.

"Kakarrot, you are a disgrace! I'm going to end you with all of my power! But first, I feel like playing a little more, since you can't even lift a finger to stop me" Turles mocked as he kept punching Goku. Unaware to Turles, Goku already felt his opponents' energy fading. The punches were beginning to hurt less and less.

Vegeta also felt it and began to swiftly approach Turles. The leader of the Crusher Corps had just let go of Goku and was charging an energy wave to fire at point blank. Vegeta knew that even with the low power Turles was emitting, the blast could kill the heavily wounded Goku so, as soon as Turles started to charge Vegeta started his move.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance Kakarrot! Now you're just on the ground where you deserve. Well, not for long! AHAHAHAH! Now DI…" Turles was unable to finish his sentence, because Vegeta appeared behind him and penetrated the space pirate's heart with a punch.

"GAH! H-how? I ate… The 'Might Fruit'!" Turles fell to the ground.

Goku used the opportunity to eat a Senzu Bean and recover his health. "I was trying to warn you. You can only eat a fruit once in 10 years. Now you're going to die. The fruit inside you is sucking up all your life force"

"Heh… Guess I won't take my revenge to the lizard after all. If what you said about fighting him is true... *cough cough*… Then you can have the 2 'Might Fruits' I have in my ship… And beware… Of Frieza's true colors. He is far more powerful than what we originally thought. GAHG!" Turles coughed blood and died.

* * *

><p>"What do you think he meant, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked a few moments later, when the two Saiyans were on their way back to Capsule Corp. They already ate the 'Might Fruits' and the results were visible. They were a lot stronger now.<p>

"If I had to guess… I'd say Frieza can transform." Goku suggested. He had already warned Bulma and all the citizens were already leaving their shelters.

"Hey guys! Looks like you had a hard time." Bulma greeted them with a smile. "Well I have good news. The gravity chamber is loaded into the ship, so we just need to do some tests and it will be good to go in 2 days. You'll arrive on Namek in two weeks. By my calculations, Krillin and the others should be arriving in one, so we can do it"

"Woman, I want a new body armor. Quickly!" Vegeta ordered.

"Do you think this is a hotel and I'm your personal maid? I've been busy as Hell, so you wait until I say so. Got it, Mr. Princy?"

"Why you…" Vegeta grumbled and went back to his bedroom.

"Hehehe… Looks like everything's back to normal. I'm going home Bulma, see ya" Goku said as he was taking off to Mt. Paozu.

"Okay Goku, see you in 2 days… And thank you for saving him" Bulma blushed a little as said the last part to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And Turles is defeated! Wow, it wasn't such a hard battle because of the after-effects of another fruit, but it makes us wonder: what if there weren't side effects, like in the movie? Well, lets save that for another time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, we'll be arriving at our destination!**

**PLs:**

**Goku: **base – 30,000

KaiokenX3 – 90,000

KaiokenX5 – 150,000

Post zenkai and fruit – 55,000

**Vegeta: **40,000

Post zenkai – 45,000

Post fruit – 55,000

**Turles: **base – 45,000

Full power – 65,000

After eating the fruit – 175,000

After the side effect of the fruit – 30,000 and dropping

**Just a side note: keep in mind that Goku's zenkai is bigger since he took a bigger beatdown and was tired after a **_**KaiokenX5**_**. Hope you guys have a Happy New Year ^-^**


	15. Arrival and Departure

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the new update for DBZ: A new tale! Our heroes have reached Namek. What will they find there?**

* * *

><p>"Hey, check this out! We're on Namek!" Yamcha yelled, waking up the remaining crew of the ship.<p>

"It's totally green." Krillin said with a smile. "Guess it fits the inhabitants" and the two earthlings laughed.

"If you two would shut up, I could land this thing carefully" Bardock commanded.

"Granpa, I feel a lot of high powers in the planet." Gohan stated.

"Maybe it's just the locals. Piccolo was strong" Krillin suggested.

"No, the energy is filled with evil intentions… And there is one in particular that is specially evil and powerful. You think it's Frieza?" Gohan questioned his grandfather.

"Most definitely. We need to be careful on our approach" Bardock warned.

The ship landed near a Namekian village. The natives were astonished to see one of their ancient ships. The village leader, an elder Namekian stepped forward to the ship, as the warriors from Earth descended.

"Who are you? How do you have in your possession one of our ancient ships?"

"Easy there, we aren't here with evil intentions. I'm Krillin. These are Yamcha, Gohan and Bardock." Krillin introduced the group.

"I am Cargo, the elder of this village. What is your purpose here?"

"We need the Dragon Balls to help our friends!" Yamcha explained.

"What? How do outsiders like you know of the Dragon Balls?" the elder questioned again.

"We came from Earth. Your people probably sent one of yours there many, many years ago. But sadly, he died and with that our Dragon Balls were gone. We want to wish him back and all the others who died because of evil warriors" Gohan explained calmly.

"You seem to have good intentions in your hearts. But how do I know you're being honest?"

"Simple" Bardock intervened. "You must have sent that the planet is under attack. We want to help get rid of the invaders and take any Dragon Balls they have with them"

"Easier said than done, my friend." Cargo said. "I too, have felt the evil presences in our world but they are too strong. You seem very powerful but not enough"

"We know that. But we need to keep them from using the Dragon Balls" Gohan said bravely.

"Well, I don't know how the ones on Earth were, but here only a Namekian sage such as myself or the other elders can summon Porunga. So even if they kill everyone, they won't get their wishes." Cargo said with a sad smile, as if guessing what would become of his people.

"Wishes? You mean we can ask for more than one?" Krillin asked full of hope.

"Oh yes." Cargo answered. "Our Dragon, Porunga, can grant three wishes. If your wish is to want to resurrect people, then you can bring back the same person lots of times in a row, as long as that person died in battle. However, it can only bring back one person per wish." Cargo explained.

"That's a hard handicap" Bardock commented.

"Not really." Krillin said. "We just need to wish Picoolo and Chiaotzu. Then our Dragon Balls will be operational again"

"That's a great idea, but we seem to be missing the most important point: how are we supposed to get the Dragon Balls Frieza has?" Yamcha asked.

"First things first. We need to get these Namekians out of here" Bardock started to devise a strategy. "Is there anywhere you can all go to?"

"Well, we could go nearer to our Great Elder Guru. He also has a Dragon Ball that can help you. He can also tap into anyone's hidden potential, making the fighter stronger"

"Gohan, you go with them. Being a Human-Saiyan hybrid, your power develops faster." Bardock suggested.

"What about us?" Yamcha asked.

"We are going to Frieza. We aren't powerful enough for him, but his henchmen will be easy pickings. Plus…" and he remembered the pink warrior who killed his comrades "I have a score to settle"

"Some of our warriors will accompany you. If you are able, be sure to save Moori. He's Nameks' first son after the fall of the Super Nameks" Cargo asked.

"No promises, but we will try to save as many as possible. Lets go!" Bardock dashed through the floor in order not to be picked by any scouter. Krillin, Yamcha and three Namekian warriors, Fluto, Basse and Saxo took off after the scarred Saiyan

"Super Nameks? What are those?" Gohan asked Cargo as they also moved out north towards Guru's.

"A long time ago our Grand Elder Guru was one of many Super Nameks. They were able to reproduce trough eggs and they were immensely powerful. If Lord Guru was still in the prime of his youth, this Frieza wouldn't stand a chance." Cargo said with a sorrow face.

"What happened to them?"

"Our planet went through a great drought. All of the water was dry, and all the Super Nameks perished. Guru was the only one remaining. I heard from him that some of our people tried to send their children to other planets. Maybe that's what happened with your Namek."

"Well, Kami and Piccolo were originally the same being… Does that mean that if they were whole, they could become this Super Namek?" Gohan questioned.

"In theory… But if only one half created your set of Dragon Balls, they will cease to exist if the pair becomes whole again" Cargo explained.

"Ouch… Do you know of any other survivors of the drought?"

"There was… One Namekian that survived." Cargo said with a more dark and sad tone. "But that's because Lord Guru had to exile him. He was a being of pure evil, he tried to use the Dragon Balls to gain eternal life and rule Namek and the Universe. Guru said that with the help of the other Super Nameks, they were able to exile the evildoer." Cargo stopped a little. "I just hope no one ever has to see him again."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that even if he does start trouble, there will always be someone to protect the innocent" Gohan said with a smile as they carried on their trip.

* * *

><p><em>Back on Earth…<em>

"Goku, are you ready to go?" Chi Chi asked his husband.

"Yup. I already packed everything into the ship last night and the course is already set"

"Make sure you keep our son out of trouble. I can't even imagine if he has to face that Frieza…" Chi Chi said with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure my dad will protect him. And Gohan is strong as well. You know it" the Earth-raised Saiyan hugged his wife and kissed her forehead. "Me and Vegeta will be with him in no time. If we're lucky, we might rid the Universe from Frieza."

"Just don't get too overconfident. Protect Gohan and at the sign of an imminent defeat, I prefer if you all retreat" Chi Chi almost commanded, sounding like a general.

Noting the nice atmosphere and the mood, Goku stood up and saluted. "Yes Maam!" They then proceeded to kiss each other passionately before the Saiyan flew away to Capsule Corp.

"Well, there's the ship. What do you think, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"It is rather impressive you could do this out of the combine of Nappa's pod and the remains of Raditz's and Kakarrot's ones." Vegeta looked intrigued and satisfied.

"I can do almost anything!" Bulma said with a smile.

"Except for putting up a fight" Vegeta said mockingly.

"What? Listen buster, you take that back or I'll slap you so hard you'll be going around the world!" Bulma threatened.

"By all means, woman, show me that immense latent power that no one ever seen!" Vegeta talked back.

For a moment it really seemed that the Capsule Corp heir would hit the Saiyan prince, but then both of them started to laugh.

"Just make it back safe, okay?" Bulma asked.

"Hmph. If you have a better gravity chamber, I'll consider returning." He walked to the ship and noticed of Goku's arrival. "Kakarrot, I expected you to be here sooner"

"Sorry, Vegeta. I was just watching the neighborhood. I hope I didn't came in a wrong moment" he said in a teasing tone, making Bulma blush a little and Vegeta angry.

"Kakarrot, I already told you to shut up! Maybe you don't want to go to Namek!" Vegeta said with his right hand charging ki.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, can't a guy make a joke?" Goku got inside the spaceship. "So are we going or not, Vegeta?"

The Saiyan prince got inside as well and closed the door. "Kakarrot, the woman told me that we can train as much as we like in the gravity room. I helped her in the design, so this could easily take a power of 200.000 with no problem" he pressed the takeoff button and the ship started to ascend to the heavens. "Kakarrot put the gravity to 35. It will be interesting to see how much stronger the 'Might Fruit' made us."

"Very well, Vegeta. I'll also use some of the time to train the _Kaio-ken_. I want to at least make it to a times 15 when we arrive."

"Hmph, suit yourself. Did you bring the weighted clothing I requested?"

"Yes. We have a 1000kg set for each of us. But it's better if we take them off before landing" Goku suggested.

"Agreed. Now that we've covered all of the basics, let's start. Attack me Kakarrot!"

"_Wait! Wait! Before you start, can I just drop by_?" A voice echoed in both Saiyans heads.

"Who goes there?" Vegeta inquired.

"It's King Kai, the one who trained me while I was dead. " Goku answered. "How're you doin', King Kai?"

"_Well I first want to congratulate you for fending off the Saiyan invasion. It was a tough battle, but it will all turn out okay."_

"Thanks, King Kai. To be fair there were times I wasn't sure I was going to make it, but my friends helped me out a lot" the palmed-haired Saiyan smiled.

"_Second, I want to warn you both. If you really want to challenge Frieza, you must be very, very careful. He is part of the strongest family in the galaxy and he rules a large part of the North Quadrant. You have to be extremely careful._ _I know that you want revenge for what happened to your planet, but it's better to do it when you're sure you'll win._"

"Thanks for the heads-up, but we will train our asses off to make sure Frieza doesn't leave Namek… At least alive" Vegeta made an evil smirk.

King Kai tried not to be rude about the comment. After all, Vegeta was the one who experienced the more suffering at the hands of the tyrant. "_I also have good news for you Goku. As a reminder to not slacking off._" And the Kai smiled.

"What is it King Kai?"

"_I have three new pupils and they got here faster than you. Care to guess who they are?_"

"No… You mean…?"

"_Yup. Chiaotzu, Tien and Picoolo arrived here two days ago. Tien is almost catching Bubbles and Picoolo already was able to hit Gregory. He's off to a special training I sent him to. But if you want you can speak with Chiaotzu. Here you go, little guy._" The voice of King Kai went silent and Chiaotzu was heard. "_Hello, Goku?_"

"Hey, Chiaotzu! I bet you're doing wonders in King Kai's kitchen as always. Be sure to help Tien in every way possible. I hope you all come back stronger" Goku said with joy.

"_Well, I don't know about me, but Tien wants to be on your level to help you in any way he can. I have to go train my telekinetic skills. I'll see you when you wish us back, Goku. Stay safe_" and the mental link went off.

Goku was smiling beyond belief. "I can't believe they are all training there. I'm sure they will become even stronger." Then he looked at Vegeta, who appeared to be tired of waiting. "Oh, sorry Vegeta. Here I come!" and he powered up and charged at the already powered up Saiyan Prince.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go! The 15****th**** chapter is here! I intentionally stopped right now, because I want the next chapter to be an action packed brawl! If you can read between the lines, you can already guess what's coming after the Frieza saga. You just don't know how, that will be my little secret ;)**

**PLs:**

**Bardock: **45.000

**Gohan: **25.000

**Yamcha: **14.500

**Krillin: **15.000


	16. Fighting past demons

**A/N: Hey guys, the next chapter is right here. Pay attention, because there will be a lot of info in this one ^^**

* * *

><p>Krillin, Yamcha, Bardock and the three Namekian warriors arrived at Moori's village. They kept hidden in a nearby cliff and lowering their powers so that no scouter could pick them up.<p>

When they looked through the cliff they saw the village. Everyone was already dead except for three Namekians: the elder, who was recognized as Moori and two children. There were a lot of soldiers with armor similar to the Saiyan invaders, and in the center of the soldiers, a smaller warrior with horns was floating in some sort of hovercraft.

Bradock immediately recognized him as Frieza, the destroyer of Planet Vegeta, and the two warriors next to him: the light-green-skinned Zarbon and the pink, fat, Dodoria. At the sight of Dodoria, Bardock got angrier.

"Bardock, calm down! We can't let them find us" Krillin said.

"Those monsters! They already wiped out the entire village! What can we do?" Yamcha asked.

"We'll go and take care of the soldiers" Saxo said.

"You aren't strong enough. I say we go all and escape." Krillin suggested.

"We can't outrun Frieza or his elite soldiers" Bardock explained.

"We are aware of that. But if we take care of the soldiers and destroy their scouters, they cannot locate the others" Fluto said.

"Besides, we know that if we go there, we won't come back" Basse explained.

"You want to sacrifice yourselves? That's crazy!" Krillin shouted a little louder.

The sound made Dodoria look at the cliff where they were. All the warriors hid and retained their powers.

"Dodoria is an imbecil, do something to distract him" Bardock asked.

Krillin had an idea. "QUACK!"

Yamcha looked dumbfounded and whispered "What, you think he's gonna think you're some kind of space duck?"

Back on the village, Dodoria kept looking at the cliff. "Oh it was just a space duck. They are majestic creatures, you know Zarbon?"

"Not interested. You should pay more attention to what we're doing here." And he turned to Moori.

"Why are you doing this? What have we done to you in order to deserve this?" Moori asked.

"Well, we want your Dragon Balls. And since you won't cooperate, I just killed them all. After all, I just need one of you to tell me where it is" Frieza spoke with his cold voice, striking fear into Moori.

"We don't have any of that here. You should look somewhere else." Moori tried not to sweat in fear, but he just couldn't. The being in front of him was too powerful.

"You know, I could believe you… But the last elder said the exact same thing until he finnaly cracked after I murdered all the children. Are you seriously going to make me repeat the process here?" Frieza asked maliciously, looking at the two children.

"No, please, don't harm them!" Moori begged, protecting the two younglings.

"If you could just give me the Dragon Ball, we will go away." Zarbon negotiated.

"You promise not to harm the children?" Moori asked.

"Yes, I promise I won't harm them" Frieza said, never changing his cold tone of voice.

"Very well." Moori snapped his fingers and a Dragon Ball appeared from the house behind him. "Now go and never come here again."

"We'll go, but before you can warn any of the others… Dodoria, kill them!" Frieza ordered.

"But you promised…!"

"I promised I wouldn't hurt them. I didn't say anything about them" Frieza mocked.

"It will be quick, don't worry" Dodoria dashed at Moori but was stopped by a kick to the face.

Saxo, Basse and Fluto appeared. "Stop right there you monster!"

"Oh look, more dead bodie… I mean volunteers" Frieza said with a mocking tone. "What are their power levels?"

One of the soldiers pressed the button on the scouter and then started laughing. "1000 for each. Allow us to deal with them, Lord Frieza!" The soldiers scattered around the Namek warriors but all of a sudden, Fluto charged his power and with a strong kiai wave he defeated all the soldiers. "_Elder Moori, please retreat with Dende to Guru's. Elder Cargo is there and they wish to speak with you. Please!_"

"I tought they were only 1000! What's going on here?" Dodoria asked, confused.

"They can hide their little power levels. What are the readings now Zarbon?" Frieza questioned his right-handed man.

"5000 each. Our soldiers were all wiped in an instance." And the light-green alien turned to Dodoria. "You deal with them. I'll escort Lord Frieza with the Dragon Balls"

As Zarbon prepared to take off, Yamcha and Krillin intervened. A kick to the alien's face caught everyone off guard. Krillin fired his _Scatter Shot_ so that all the scouters were destroyed, hence leaving the invaders with no means to locate anyone. In the midst of all the confusion, Moori was able to flee with Dende.

"I have no idea who you are, but that was a huge mistake" Zarbon got up and starred at the Earthlings. "Where do you come from? Why are you here?"

"You'll get no info out of us, you beauty-queen. We're here to stop all this senseless destruction!" Yamcha said.

"Urgh, another heroic speech. Seriously, I've lost count. Zarbon, you take care of this, I'll return to the ship." Frieza ordered as he levitated the 5 Dragon Balls and took off.

"What do we do? Should we stop him?" Krillin asked his friend.

"We have other business right now. And we need to plan carefully" Yamcha replied.

"You know, it's funny how you think you'll get out of this alive" Dodoria said. When the Earthlings looked at him, they sweated in fear. Flute, Saxo and Basse's heads were all in Dodoria's hand. "What? Your friends?" AHAHAH" he laughed as he smashed the Namekain warrior's heads.

"You monster!" Krillin screamed as he powered up.

"No no, dear boy. You're dealing with me!" Zarbon stood between them and smiled evilly.

"Come on Zarbon, there are two of them. One for each of us" Dodoria suggested.

"Actually" a voice came from behind Dodoria "There are four of us… and you're going to die now" a huge punch connected with Dodoria's jaw, causing the pink alien to fly into a nearby lake. Zarbon didn't had the time to see who was the attacker because Yamcha and Krillin were dashing after him, combining attacks and inflicting minimal damage.

"Grrr. You annoying pests! You may have the numbers, but I have the power! _Star Blast_!" a large number of blasts came from Zarbon's hand, hitting the Earthling heroes.

"We have to get away. Let's lure him to Gohan. The three of us have a better chance to win" Yamcha suggested.

"Agreed. Hey pretty boy! Bet you can't catch us!" Krillin mocked Zarbon as the Turtle-school fighters started to fly away.

"Run away? I think not!" Zarbon quickly flew after them.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Dodoria emerged from the water…<em>

"What the hell happened? I was able to saw a glimpse of who attacked me… But it's impossible. He's dead" Dodoria shook his head as he got out of the lake.

"Who's dead?" the same voice was heard. As Dodoria turned to see who it was, he was petrified, as he saw a ghost.

"Bardock! Impossible! Lord Frieza killed you!"

"Wrong! I didn't die. I could tell you how I survived, but what's the point in talking to a corpse?" Bardock mocked

"You have got to be kidding me! You can't defeat me. Remember the last beating I gave you? Right after I slaughtered your friends on Planet Meat. Yeah, that Toma guy was supposed to be the second strongest, right? He couldn't even take a punch! Ahahah!" Dodoria laughed evilly as Bardock was just standing there.

"What's wrong? Is the monkey crying? Did big bad Dodoria scared you by making you think he's going to give you the same fate of your filthy monkey frien…" but Dodoria couldn't end the threat, because Bardock punched him in the gut so hard, his hand came out of Dodoria's back.

"Gah! How? How did you became so strong?"

"I've already said it, Dodoria: there is no use talking to a corpse. Feel the wrath of my fallen comrades! _XenoBlast_!" The blue beam engulfed Dodoria completely and thus Bardock's group was finally avenged. "I'm not going to toy around with this bafoon. I've got bigger fish to fry. Now I'm going back to Gohan. If that Grand Elder can make us stronger, than it's best if I go there" and he took off.

Unawhere to Bardock, Dodoria was able to send some info through his reserve scouter to Frieza. The horned emperor was in his spaceship, carefully plotting his next move. "_So Dodoria is dead… And Bardock survived! That's an unpleasant surprise. And if he's gotten as strong as I think, then Zarbon is going to perish as well_" he reached the controls of the ship and made a call. "Get the Ginyu Force to Namek with new scouters! On the double!"

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

"I have you now, you imbeciles! You really think you could run from the great Zarbon?"

"We weren't running" Yamcha replied. "We were just waiting."

"Waiting? For who?" Zarbon asked and his answer came from the skies

"_Masenko_!"

Gohan descended to where his friends were.

"Hey Gohan, were you able to meet the Grand Elder?" Krillin asked hopefully.

"There was no time. I had to come to your aid. But if we work together, we can beat him." Gohan said.

"You three? Beat me? Amusing." Zarbon came out of the smoke with his cape burned. "You really don't know who you're dealing with. Aside the Ginyu Force, I'm Lord Frieza's strongest henchman. I'm his right-hand advisor. And I'm not even serious. How could you hope defeating me?"

"Like this. AHHHHH!" Gohan began to power up. Krillin and Yamcha mimicked the young Demi-Saiyan and they all charged at Zarbon, who was caught off guard with the immense boost in power of his three opponents.

"Well, you truly are something. But nothing compared to my real power. I'll give you one final offer: join Lord Frieza's ranks and I won't massacre you."

"You have got to be crazy! We will never join the likes of him!" Gohan shouted bravely and dashed again at Zarbon. Only this time, the light-green alien was prepared. He blocked Gohan's attack and kicked him in the mid-section. Krillin and Yamcha dashed at Zarbon, but he was able to dodge both hits and hit both Earthlings with swift punches.

"I did tried to warn you. I don't like using my real power, but since you won't listen to me, I guess I have no choice." Zarbon began to concentrate and his power started to rise.

"Look at him. He's changing his appearance!" Yamcha noted.

Zarbon transformed into an uglier, more monster-like version of himself. He looked more buffed and his once pretty face, now looked like a crocodile. "I really don't like to use this ugly form, but since you three look like quite skilled, I can't afford to hold back" Zarbon said as he suddenly disappeared. The next moment, Krillin was heavy-punched in the gut and Yamcha was head-butted. Only Gohan was able to dodge at the last moment the spine-cracking kick of the monstrous alien.

"Hmm, not bad kid. But you can't escape forever."

Gohan was thinking of a way out, when he felt a large ki approaching them. "_Who can that be? It reminds me of Piccolo but he's dead!_"

* * *

><p><em>And speaking of Piccolo, what is he up to?<em>

In the darkest regions of Hell, there exists the Demon Realm. Here, it was supposed to say that an unbelievable powerful warrior lived. But for a few decades, he disappeared suddenly. But now, it appears a new Demon King surfaced. King Kai suggested Piccolo would go there and get a good training exercise.

The Namekian warrior was standing near the Palace to see if there was any kind of movement, and when it finally happened, he was somewhat surprised of who appeared in front of him.

"So this is what King Kai meant. 'Fighting my inner demons', yeah right!"

"I figured you'd come sooner or later… My son" Piccolo Daimao said.

"I'm not here to chit-chat, pops. I'm here to see if the previous generation is whorthwhile. You're going to fight me, and if I win, I get to absorb your body!" Piccolo replied, taking a fighting stance.

"Oh? Then you want to disgrace your heritage? You're a demon like me! I've seen what you did! You died to protect the son of the one who killed me! What were you thinking?" Daimao asked.

"None of your business! I don't want to rule the Earth, I just want to test my strength against strong opponents, and Goku is the strongest. Training his son was a good exercise to my soul. I know that I'll never become like you! I'm a proud Namekian warrior and you're going down, old man!"

"Fine, suit yourself. I have been training here in Hell in order to bring Goku down, but this is much better, I'll get to discipline my son. Be warned: if I win, you will be the one absorbed. And I'll demand you revive me. That way I can finish what I started! Prepare yourself, son!" Daimao launched himself at Piccolo, but the punch was blocked.

"You're so weak. I see that the reason I was sent down here was to prove that my soul was clean of all of the evil you implanted." And he kicked Daimao in the face. Before letting his father get up, Piccolo was already on top of him, crushing on of his arms with his foot. "Listen up! I'm going to absorb you, whether you like it or not, and don't even think about taking over, because I'll put you in your place. After all, you're going to fade into my subconscious, meaning you'll finally disappear and old-man Kami can relax."

"You're even sided with Kami? Hear this, Junior! I will never die! One day I'll take over yourt body, and kill everyone on Earth!" Daimao threatened as his son put his hand on Daimao's chest.

"Hmph, even if you do that, Goku will stop you. He's stronger than me, and I'm sure he'll never let you do anything evil again! Now be a good old man and give me your power!" Piccolo began absorbing Daimao's energy and when he finished, he felt a lot stronger. "This is the power of the original evil half of Kami… But this isn't enough. I have to get stronger" the Namekian warrior flew his way back to King Kai. On the way he found Raditz.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to King Kai as well. I was surprised by not seeing you there!" Piccolo asked the brother of Goku.

"Well, the offer did appear. But I wanted to do some training of my own, since there was nothing King Kai could teach me, he told me that personally. So I'm here training with other Saiyans. Plus I get to be with my mother" Raditz answered.

"Good thing you can still be with your family." Piccolo stated, with a sad face.

"Don't worry. When Gohan brings you back to life, you can see him again. I mean, after all, he's kind of family to you too right?" Raditz asked.

"Well, he is the first friend I had. And the first to acknowledge me as anything other than the spawn of the Demon King Piccolo Daimao" Piccolo smiled.

"Demon King? What do you mean?" Raditz asked, confused.

"I'll explain. In the meantime, we could have a little sparring match and see our progress." Piccolo suggested.

"That's a good idea. I sense your power increased immensely. I want to see how I pair up against you now. Let's begin!" and the two warriors dashed at each other.

* * *

><p><em>On King Kai's planet<em>

"So Piccolo has done it. He has overcome his past." King Kai delivered the news to Tien and Chiaotsu while his antennas moved to another place. "And I see Bardock has also relieved some of his pain. I'm glad for him"

"What about Goku? Will he be there in time?" Tien asked.

"Don't worry. Goku and Vegeta won't be long to reach Namek… I just hope they don't have to fight Frieza directly"

"Is he that strong, King Kai?" Chiaotsu questioned.

"He's so strong that even I alone couldn't defeat him. I would require the assistance of one more Kai." King Kai answered.

"There are more?" Tien asked.

"Yes, Four Kais for each of the galaxies. I just call myself 'King' because my pupils are the ones who have been dominating the Otherworld Tounaments." King Kai explained.

"Interesting. I'd like to participate in one of those" Tien said.

"Yeah, but then you had to stay dead" Chiaotsu mocked and the three of them laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Back on Namek, Zarbon and Gohan continued their fight<em>

"You runt!" Zarbon screamed after Gohan successfully hit him with a fast combo of punches, making the monstrous alien smash into a mountain. "You shouldn't be that strong! Who… What are you?"

"You think I'm going to answer?" Gohan defended himself bravely. "_This is bad, I'm nearly out of ki…_"

Zarbon launched himself at the young warrior in order to crush his cranium, but a figure appeared between them. A Namekian warrior.

"Another Namek trash? You just wait until I finish off the little runt, then I'll take care of… " but Zarbon didn't finish because the tall Namekian disintegrated him with a short ranged and powerful ki blast.

"Thanks, uhhh… Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"The name is Nail. I was sent here by Elder Moori to help you. Let's return to Guru's. Take your friends, we will need them."

"What do you mean?" Gohan questioned.

"I sense some high power levels heading here. Five of them feel evil and they will arrive in two days, according to your other warrior friend. The day after, two other energies will arrive, but I can't tell if they are good or bad." Nail explained.

"That must be my dad and Vegeta, but wait, how is it's already been almost one week? There weren't any nights!" Gohan sounded confused.

"It's normal, there are no moons on Namek. You all have been up for four of your Earth days straight. We will take you to Guru's so you can rest. We must hurry." Nail said as he picked up Yamcha and Krillin and began to fly away.

"Right, let's go!" Gohan followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! Bardock got his friends avenged, Piccolo was able to reach a calm soul and got a nice boost from it, we now know why Raditz wasn't with King Kai, and Zarbon got killed by Nail. **

**Pls**

**Bardock** - 45.000

**Gohan** - 25.000

**Krillin** - 13.500

**Yamcha** - 14.000

**Dodoria** - 23.000

**Zarbon** - 26.000

Transformed - 30.000

**Nail** - 45.000

**Saxo, Flute and Basse** - 5.000

**Frieza** - 520.000

**Daimao: **6.000

**Piccolo: **48.000

After absorving Daimao - 65.000

**Raditz: **23.000

**Tien: **9.500

**Chiaotsu: **5.500

**First things first: Raditz has been training nonstop with other Saiyans, the power up is believable. And as you know, a Namekian fusion gives a lot of power. But this little power boost is in order to explain something that's coming in the next chapters.**

**The five evil energies approaching Namek are the Ginyus! How can our heroes stand agains such mighty foes? Tune here next time for another chapter of DBZ: A new tale!**


	17. Attack of the Ginyus

**A/N: Hey guys! I noticed I haven't responded to the reviews like a good author (shame on me XD), so I'll be answering some of them at the end of the chapter and I'll start doing that from here on. Now let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Gohan woke up from his slumber. He and his friends (except Bardock and Nail) slept for a whole day. According to what Bardock said when they arrived at Guru's, they would come face to face with the Ginyu Force in battle, the most elite of Frieza's soldiers. As for the emperor himself, he was quietly in his ship, waiting for the new scouters.<p>

Guru was a huge Namek. He was sitting in his big throne-like chair and he almost didn't speak. By watching only, it could be told that he was very old. He gave birth to all of the Nameks that lived on the planet. He was the last of the Super Nameks. On the top of the chair, the 1-star Dragon Ball was shining.

When the Earth fighters arrived, Guru told them that he didn't had much time to live and that if he died, the Dragon Balls would become useless. However, he was happy that some of his children survived and thanked Gohan and his friends by unlocking their potential. Basically, he took all of the latent energy the fighters had, and released it. Gohan's case was special tough. Since he's only a child, his latent potential wasn't quite developed. But seeing the huge amount of energy already stored within the young demi-Saiyan, Guru decided to pull most of that energy out. He also told that if Gohan continued to improve himself as he grew up, he could easily become the strongest warrior in the Universe.

"The first thing we should do is hide our Dragon Balls far away from here" Gohan suggested.

"Join the Namekians as well. We can't leave them to be caught in the crossfire" Yamcha added.

"All of us can manipulate our energy signal. Frieza's scouters will never find any of us" Nail explained.

"So all we need to do is defeat the Ginyus!" Krillin said in a happy tone.

"That won't be that easy" Bardock intervened. "Even with the power-up Guru gave us, there is no guarantee we can win. Our best bet is to hold our ground until Kakarrot and Vegeta arrive. If we can defeat the Ginyus, even better"

"Nail" Guru called. "I want you to go with them."

"But Lord Guru, I can't leave you unguarded." Nail opposed.

"I will be with all of the other Namekians. It will be fine. I want to give you the power-up as well. Come closer" the Grand Elder ordered.

Nail stood himself at Guru's side, as the larger Namek put his hand on Nail's head, unlocking his potential.

"Wow… I feel incredible!" Nail was impressed at his strength.

"Not bad. He's slightly stronger than you, Gohan. Maybe we have a shot" Bardock hoped.

"Hey!" Yamcha called. "I was able to talk with Vegeta through our ship. He gave us some advice to fight them!"

"Well, that's a good thing" Krillin added. "Lets use the remaining time to get everyone out of here. Bardock, can you stand guard for a while?"

"Sure" the scarred Saiyan answered.

For the remaining hours, the five fighters were busy, leading Guru, Moori, Cargo and all the other Namekians to a safer place.

When they got everyone to the hideout, Guru decided on what he'd been thinking throughout the whole trip.

"Moori" Guru called. "I want you to be the new Guardian. I sense that my time is almost up, so in order to avoid losing the Dragon Balls, you will become the next leader of our people. You are my first son, so I trust you can do it."

"Lord Guru, I am honoured that you trust me so much… I will do my job as Guardian to the best of my abilities." Moori answered in tears.

"Dende, I summon you as well." Guru summoned the little Namekian Yamcha and Krillin saved back at Moori's village.

"Yes, my Lord? What do you need of me?" Dende asked nervously.

"I sense that you have great potential in you. I shall unlock your abilities. You will be blessed with the power of healing wounds of any kind. I'm sure you will be an invaluable asset in the battle to come. You will remain here for a while, I only want you involved if it's the only chance. I also want the remaining warriors of Namek" and he pointed at three Namekaians "Clarinot, Harmonic and Pianee to do something. You will probably have to sacrifice yourselves for this, so I'm reluctant in giving you this assignment" he said with a sad tone.

"Don't worry, Lord Guru. We'll do it. If it's for the sake of our people and to defeat that demon, we will do anything" Pianee stated.

"Very well. I want two of you to distract the invader. Send him to somewhere far from his ship. The other one will gather the Dragon Balls he has and bring them here, so we can summon Porunga." Guru explained.

"Here" Krillin gave Clarinot the Dragon Radar. "This will help you find them, even if they hide them"

"Thank you" Clarinot said.

"I will also unleash your powers, so you can hold him for as long as it takes. It pains me to send you to your deaths, but if we succeed, you will all be brought back"

"Guru, sorry to interrupt" Bardock intervened. "But the Ginyus are about to show up. We're going to Frieza's ship and surprise them there"

"But Frieza himself is there!" Yamcha almost screamed in fear.

"We won't literally go there, you scaredy-cat" Bardock explained. "We're just going to get closer, so we won't reveal where the Namekians are."

"That sounds like a good plan" Krillin stated.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gohan began to fly away. All the others followed him.

* * *

><p>On Frieza's ship, the five elite soldiers arrived. They all wore the most resistant armor of all the Planet Trade Organization. Guldo was a small, green-skinned alien with four eyes. Burter was the largest of them, a blue skinned alien with some sort of yellow shell in his head. Jeice, the second-in-command was the second smaller in the group and he had white hair. Recoome was the brute of the team, a large humanoid alien with orange hair. The leader Ginyu had purple skin and two horns on each side of the head. They all stood in front of Frieza and did a fighting pose. It was somewhat humorous, but the idea was to strike fear into the opponents. Frieza thought that it was only useless, but since they are the elite of the elite, it wasn't a problem.<p>

"Ah, Ginyu. I'm glad you could come on such short notice."

"Not a problem at all, Lord Frieza. But if I may ask, why are you having difficulties here? Did Zarbon and Dodoria messed up?" Ginyu asked.

"No, the problem is called Bardock. If you remember, he was one of the elite Saiyans before I destroyed Planet Vegeta" Frieza explained. "He has some allies and they are quite capable. Dodoria and Zarbon weren't enough to deal with them. I expect you five to bring Bardock to me and tell me where to find the two Dragon Balls I'm missing in order to have eternal life." Frieza explained.

"What's a Dragon Ball?" Guldo asked.

"This is how they look like." and he showed them one of the magical balls. "I want the other two now!"

"Understood, Lord Frieza." Jeice said.

"Hey, I detect five high power levels. Could it be that Bardock guy?" Recoome asked.

"The better way to find out is to go there. Ginyu force, MOVE OUT!" Ginyu ordered and the five soldiers flew at top speed to the battlefield.

"I should scout the planet to see if there are any Namekian survivors, but I can't afford to have the DragonBalls stolen." Frieza said to himself as he got back to the command room of his ship.

Elsewhere, the Ginyus arrived on the battlefield. They saw the five fighters waiting for them. "Interesting. How about we make a little game? There are five of us, and five of you. If we win, you'll tell us where the Dragon Balls are." Ginyu suggested.

"Let's check their powers… Whoa, really? How did they defeat Zarbon? They are so weak!" Jeice was surprised by the low readings.

"Don't be fooled, I'm sure they are able to hide their powers. Let's see… Guldo, you take the short baldy; Jeice you got the kid, Burter, you're with the long haired loser face, and Recoome you get the tall Namekian. I'll go after Bardock. Don't forget, we can kill them all if that makes Bardock there spill the beans" and Ginyu laughed maliciously.

"Be careful, you guys. If you're able, defeat your opponent as fast as possible and provide back-up" Gohan shouted as all the warriors powered up to their maximums.

"Ohhhh, look at this! Maybe they are a little more resistant than we tought. Anyway, Ginyu Force, SPREAD OUT!" Ginyu ordered and each pair of fighters took a different route to battle. "So Bardock, now that we're alone, are you going to talk or do I have to force you?"

"Hmph, shut up and fight!" Bardock dashed at Ginyu and the two fighters began to trade furious blows at a fantastic speed.

* * *

><p><em>Krillin vs Guldo<em>

"_I have to be careful, he can stop time for a while. I must attack at full speed so he can't see me_" the monk thought to himself.

"So are you going to keep there like a scared baby or are you going to fight?" Guldo taunted.

"Try this then, you ugly midget! _Scatter Shot_! The slow blast was going to Guldo but the alien was able to dodge it easily kicking the blast upwards.

"This is so easy! How did I get up fighting the trash… Wait, why are you still with your hands up?" And Guldo looked up and saw a rain of blasts pour upon him. "_I have to stop time! NOW_" Guldo holded his breath and time stopped. He was able to run away to another spot. "_Little bastard. Think you can fool… Wait where is he?_" Guldo looked but he couldn't find his opponent. "_I can't let him find me. I'll hide for now until I can catch my breath again_" and so, he hid behind a nearby rock and released his breath, making time flow again.

Krillin, also hiding in order not to be attacked while time was stopped, focused a little. "Well, he didn't attack me, meaning he can't sense my energy. This one is in the bag. He's hiding as well, maybe hoping to catch me off guard. Well, let's see how you fare against this. _Kame… Hame… HA_!" The blue beam was shot against the rock Guldo was hiding, causing the green alien to reappear with a little burn to the back of his armour.

"How? How did he find me? Wait, he's still hiding, maybe it was just a fluke. Wait, what is that?" he asked to himself as he saw a flurry of Kamehamehas going to his direction. Guldo was forced to stop time and go into hiding again. When he released the time flow he began searching for Krillin again but was surprised with a kick to the face.

"Ouch! How did you do that? How can you know where I am?" Guldo asked, very angry.

"It's called sensing energy. You rely too much on your scouters, that's your downfall. Now, I win!" Krillin charged at Guldo but was stopped by a sort of invisible wall.

"You fool! Stopping time isn't my only gift. I also have telekinetic powers. Now you're trapped and I'm going to cut you in half!" Guldo levitated a nearby tree and cut all the branches, turning it into a sharped pike, ready to pierce trough Krillin. "Now you DIE!" but before he could throw the tree, Krillin suddenly vanished. "What? Where did he go?" all he heard was a voice above him scream "_Kienzan Danmaku_!" (**A/N: Kienzan Barrage, mainly he shoots his Scatter shot, but instead of the big blast turn into smaller ones, it turns into Kienzans. After all, Krillin was always a master at manipulating energy ;P)**

Guldo tried to run from the incoming disks but it was in vain. The smallest member of the Ginyu Force was cut in multiple pieces. Krillin sat on the ground, exhausted. "Damn, using the Multi-Form technique and then this… I can't try much of these high power moves at once. They wear me out"

* * *

><p><em>Yamcha vs Burter<em>

Yamcha was in a pinch. His opponent was stronger than him, but that wasn't the main issue. Burter was insanely fast! Yamcha always was proud of his own speed, but Burter was on a whole different league.

"I admit, you are fast. To be able to parry some of my blows is somewhat impressive. But I'm not even at my full speed, how can you even expect to catch me?"

"_Damn! What can I do? I'm stuck here defending, I can't even land a single punch!"_ Yamcha thought to himself.

"There is nothing you can't do!" Burter taunted as he kept pummelling Yamcha.

"_His attacks aren't that strong. He has a higher power than mine, but he uses it solely for his speed… I have an idea. I might not be fast, but I know what is! _So you think I'm not fast enough? Unlucky for you, I can see your movements. They are indeed fast, but I can keep up with the. And if I can keep up, I can beat you!" Yamcha said with a confident tone as he back flipped to gain some distance. He started to charge his energy in his right hand. "_Sôkidan_!" The energy ball was thrown at Burter at high speed.

"You have got to be kidding me! That little blast can't hit me!" Burter dashed to the side. "You see? What?" Burter was surprised to see the ball going after him. "It can follow me? How?"

Burter continued to dash back and forth to escape the energy ball, but it was constantly following him. Meanwhile, Yamcha fired a small blast to Burter, hitting his scouter. Unable to find him, Yamcha hid a little and fired another _Sôkidan_. "_A double _Sôkidan _is my limit. I just hope I'm able to hit him. As long as I'm here he won't be able to find me and I can win!_"

"I'm getting really tired of this! The ball knows where I am, but I only need to find that idiot and it will explode. Now where is… What?" Burter was hit by the second _Sôkidan_, causing the first to hit the blue alien as well.

"Yeah! I got him!" Yamcha cheered himself in victory.

"Got who?" a voice was heard behind Yamcha. Burter reappeared and kicked the former bandit in the face. "That move you did was good. It was fast, but the energy was faster than you. I was able to spot you and dodge your attack at the last moment." Burter continued to kick the grounded Yamcha's midsection. "So, are you going to tell me where to find those Dragon Balls?"

"Shove it! I'd rather die!" Yamcha replied.

"What a shame. Well, guess you di…" Burter didn't finish the sentence. Gohan appeared out of nowhere, heavily wounded and fell at Yamcha's side. "What the…?" Burter questioned when Jeice appeared.

"Damn, that kid was tough!" the Ginuy Force's Red Magma stated. He had his armor cracked and there were lots of bruises in his face. "Wasn't expecting a little kid to be so strong. You okay there, Burter?"

"Yeah" the blue alien answered. "This one was a little skilled but with my speed, it wasn't even a threat. Hey look!"

Gohan was slowly standing up. He was bleeding from his left shoulder and his suit was ragged. "Come on. I'm still not done!"

Jeice was surprised with the demi-Saiyan's attitude. "You sure have courage, boy. But you see your little friend at your feet? That's how you'll all end eventually!"

Gohan looked at Yamcha. He wasn't dead, but he was barely alive. "Gohan… Run away… There's no way… to beat them…" the Turtle school student said between coughs.

"No… It can't be the same as last time…" Gohan's mind flashbacked to the fight with Nappa. Chiaotsu and Tien sacrificed themselves to try and defeat their enemy and Piccolo… Piccolo died so that Gohan could live! The sound of Nappa's mocking tone was resonating in the young warrior's mind. "_Ahahahah, the Namek slug is dead. Ahahah_"

"No… Stop it… STOP IT!" and a blinding white aura erupted from Gohan. "You two are in so much trouble. I give you one final chance. Get out of Namek and go back to wherever the hell you came from. Do that, and I won't kill you."

Burter and Jeice were dumbfounded by the threat and began laughing. "What? You couldn't beat me! How do you expect to fight against two of us and in that state? You crack me up kid! You really…" Jeice was interrupted with a spine-crushing kick.

"I didn't even saw that! How's that…?" Burter began to question but the only answer he received was a punch so strong that he felt that his face would almost detach from the rest of the body.

"I did try to warn you." Gohan said as he joined hands and charged energy. "_Masenko_!" The yellow blast vaporised both members of the Ginyu Force.

Yamcha was finally able to stand up. "Gohan… That was incredible. But you can't go anywhere. I feel that you're exhausted. We need to rest."

"But I have to help Mr Nail and Granpa Bardock!" Gohan said.

"I know, but you're too tired. If you go there you won't be able to do anything. Lets rest for now and then we'll go, okay?" Yamcha asked.

"Fine, but we have to go and pick up Krillin. He defeated his opponent but he's exhausted."

"Hey, didn't Guru gave that Dende kid the power of healing? Let's go there!" Yamcha suggested.

"Very well" and both fighters took off slowly.

* * *

><p><em>Nail vs Recoome<em>

Nail was panting. He hasn't been fighting for even five minutes and he was already tired. His opponent was really strong. Each strike was at full power, and Nail wasn't even able to parry them. The only option was to dodge.

"You sure know how to run, green man." Reccome mocked. "But running won't be enough to win, you have to hit me. That is… If you can" and he began laughing.

"Let's see you handle this! _Nail Gun_!" lots of small, bullet-like ki blasts came out of Nail's finger and began to hit Reccome, but the brute wasn't even flinching.

"Is that all? Now it's my turn. _Recoome Renegade Blaster_!"

Nail was having a hard time dodging the multiple barrage of beams but somehow he got out of the range of Recoome, capitalizing the time to catch his breath.

"Damn… What can I do? I have to hit him hard and fast, but that will just drain me out." Nail closed his eyes in order to feel everyone's ki. "I sense only Bardock and me remain fighting. But the others are too tired to help.. What can I do?"

"Hey, are you talking to yourself?" Recoome asked. "You must be pretty stupid, you know? Well, whatever. I'll just kill you quickly. If I'm the first to report back, I win a chocolate!"

"Hmph, then lets see if you deserve that. AHHHH!" Nail powered up to his maximum and dashed at Recoome. The elite soldier wasn't expecting and got hit with a left hook. Nail then proceeded with a strong combo of jabs, jaw-breaking punches and spine-shattering kicks. He finished with a massive headbutt and began charging ki in his hand. "Take this! _Desperado Blaster_!" an enormous green blast engulfed Recoome and an explosion took place.

Nail dropped to one knee, exhausted. "I may have overdid it, but I had to be cautious"

"Hey, that was a fine move you did" Recoome's voice sounded through the smoke. The elite soldier reappeared, his armor was disintegrated and the inner clothes were a little burn. But Recoome wasn't even injured! "I guess it's my turn now. Get ready for the _Recoome_..." and he took one of the ridiculous inspiring Ginyu poses "_Eraser Gun_!" He fired a huge purple blast from his mouth. Nail just stood there. He knew there was no way he could block or dodge a blast like that, so he just closed his eyes.

At the last moment, the blast was shot upwards. When Nail opened his eyes, he saw a man with black spiky hair and armour resembling the ones from Frieza's army. But the energy the man was releasing was warrior took a green bean and gave it to Nail. "Here, have this and go give them to the rest of Kakarrot's friends." The voice triggered a memory in Nail. That voice belonged to the one who told the Earthlings tips on how to defeat the Ginyus!

"So you're here… Vegeta" the tired Namekian smiled.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here? I thought you died on Earth!" Recoome was surprised to see the Saiyan prince.

"Sorry, but I can't die until I avenge my people and take out your boss. You're just going to be my first victim" Vegeta smiled maliciously.

"No way! I'm going to bring you to Lord Frieza myself and then I can get all the chocolates in the Universe! Eheheh… Eh? Where did he go?"

Vegeta reappeared behind Recoome and put his hands on the soldier's back. "Go eat chocolate in Hell. _Galick Cannon_!"

The point-blank blast burned Recoome's body and the elite brute was no more.

"Thank you. But… Where is the other one?" Nail asked.

"Kakarrot went to help his father. We're going to heal everyone with those Senzu Beans and strategize."

"We have already sent three of us to steal the Dragon Balls from Frieza. It's a suicide mission, but we will succeed." The Namekian warrior stated.

"Hmmm… That Guru is the one who gave you all the power up, correct? Maybe I'll ask for him to do the same to me. Take me there." and both warriors took off.

* * *

><p><em>Bardock vs Ginyu (at the same time when Vegeta appeared<em>)

The fast exchange seemed to go on forever. Bardock and Ginyu were both wailing on each other and there seemed to be no clear winner. But that's for the untrained eye. Bardock was being outmatched little by little.

"_This isn't going to end well_." Bardock thought. "HYAH!" a kiai wave forced some distance between the fighters.

"Guess you weren't all talk after all. You're quite capable. If I had to guess… I'd say your power is about 80.000" Ginyu stated.

"I don't know about that. What I do know is that each one of your soldiers is down, and you're next! _XenoBlast_!" the blue blast took Ginyu by surprise and he went crashing to a mountain.

"I'll believe that when I see it. Now take this. _Galactic Dynamite_!" A barrage of purple blasts surrounded Bardock and the scarred Saiyan had to block them all in order to avoid critical damage. He fell to the ground, bleeding from multiple parts of his body. "What? Is that all? How disappointing"

"You haven't won yet, you horned bastard!" Bardock tried to stand up, but the pain was too intense.

"I haven't? Even if by miracle your friends defeated my comrades, they must be exhausted. Killing them will be a piece of cake. Not that they can defeat the elite of the elite, the outstanding Ginyu Force!" and the strongest soldier of Frieza's army took one of his famous poses.

"That was supposed to be what? Intimidating? God I'd be laughing if I wasn't so hurt" Bardock taunted, trying to gain time, since he sensed the two new powers in Namek, belonging to his son and Vegeta. He knew his son trusted him, so he went to Gohan and the others first.

"You dare to mock me? I'm Captain Ginyu! You worthless Saiyan should be thanking me for showing you my number one pose! But since you're just wasting space…" Ginyu reached Bardock and prepared to give him a finishing punch. "DIE!"

Ginyu's hand was stopped by another hand. He was a Bardock look-alike but with no scar. He wore an orange outfit and had a calm look on his face.

"Sorry to be late, father."

"Glad you make it, Kakarrot."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we go! This was a very long one on my standards. I wanted to put all the Ginyu fights in one chapter, and yes they are short in purpose. Gohan went berserk again, I love to make him like that! ^^ **

**PLs: **

**Bardock** - 45.000

After Guru's power-up - 80.000

**Gohan** - 25.000

After Guru's power-up - 50.000

**Krillin** - 13.500

After Guru's power-up - 25.000

**Yamcha** - 14.000

After Guru's power-up - 24.000

**Nail - **45.000

After Guru's power-up - 55.000

**Guldo** - 22.500

**Jeice** - 52.000

**Burter** - 30.000

**Recoome** - 60.000

**Ginyu** - 120.000

**Vegeta – **?

**Goku - **?

**Answering the reviews last chapter had:**

Ssj God Vegito

**Q**: I can't help but wonder if you're foreshadowing something with King Piccolo's statement... Anyway, a good chapter as always with. I like that Piccolo absorbed his father's power and I'm curious to see what this twist will do to change the canon story more than it already is.

**A**: Actually, I'm not sure if I should explore the threat of Daimao. I mean, all the villains say something like that before they are defeated.  
>The fact that Piccolo absorbed his father is only to give a more logical power up before the fight with Frieza, really :P<br>But hey, we all can change our decisions at the last moment, Daimao can yet reappear ;)

Ky111

**Q**: Great chapter and I like the little add ins from Team Four Stars DBZ Abridged series just to add some humour the Krillin and the space duck routine gets me laughing every time I watch it.  
>Also like how you made King Kai a lot stronger as well as it is quite a joke that such a deity is so weak that Goku surpassed him even before his first battle with Vegeta.<br>Looking forward to what will happen next, Until then.

**A**: Thank you very much, I'm glad you're liking it so far. Well Dragon Ball was originally a humor/action anime, so I'm using some quotes to make it funnier. And yeah, TFS is the best thing that happened to the Internet

Regarding King Kai, if you need 4 Kais to seal Bojack, why would they be so god damn weak? In my fic, each Kai is a little weaker than Frieza's 100%, but the magical abilities and being practically gods gives them the extra power

RKF22

**Q**: Awesome battles can't wait for more

**A**: Thanks, glad you like it

rob

**Q**: how did yamcha get stronger than kuririn?

**A**: There is no secret. Yamcha and Krillin will both get very similar power levels so even if it is by a simple thousand, one will be always surpassing the other. Kinda like a competition for "who's the weakest?" ahah

Guest

**Q**: wow piccolo got strong I woulda though tien would be stronger also will he learn the kaioken ?

**A**: Well, Piccolo was always the strongest after the Saiyans, so it's no surprise there. Tien with the Kaioh-Ken? Why not…? ;)

**Next chapter, we'll have Goku vs Ginyu and the invasion on Frieza's ship. How will it turn out? You'll have to return next week**


	18. Surpassing the Elites

**Hey guys! here with a new chapter of DBZ: A New Tale! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ginyu just stood there looking at the two identical Saiyans. "Hey! He was fighting me! How dare you interfere?"<p>

Goku didn't even pay attention to the Captain of the Ginyu Force and looked at his father. "Here, I have the last Senzu with me." And he gave Bardock the green bean.

"Thanks son. With this I'm sure to win now." Bardock ate the magical bean and he felt immediately healed.

"What? How did you do that? What is that bean?" Ginyu asked, furious to see Bardock standing again.

"That's none of your concern. I'm going to end you no… Kakarrot, what's wrong?" Bardock asked his son, who stood between them.

"Father, you go to Vegeta and the others. That power boost made you the strongest of us, so we need to rethink our strategy of attack. I'll take care of him."

"You sound pretty confident for a Saiyan. I guess my scouter is useless to figure out your power, so I'll fight you and get my own estimate."

Goku remained calm and he looked at the purple being. "I advise you to go back to wherever you came from. You have no right in destroying planets for a tyrant. Give up your evil ways, turn a new page for your life. Do that and I won't hurt you."

"What are you saying? Idiot monkey. HAAAA!" Ginyu fired a close range ki blast causing a big explosion.

Bardock had already dodged the blast and he was in the sky with his son who appeared suddenly. "You sure you don't want me to lend a hand?"

"Yeah I'm sure." The Earth raised Saiyan answered.

"Then good luck, my son." And Bardock left the battlefield, going in the direction of Gohan and the others, who appeared to be headed for Guru's.

"So by that blast, I guess you won't listen to reason and I have to defeat you, right?" Goku taunted.

"You expect to defeat me? HA! I'm Captain Ginyu, leader of the most fearsome group of soldiers the Universe has ever seen! Prepare to be killed in the name of Lord Frieza, for I… Am… CAPTAIN GINYU!" and another ridiculous… I mean glamorous pose left Goku speechless.

"Heh, I see you can understand the fear this pose strikes!"

"Not really, I was just surprised to see it. That was just distracting. Now lets fight!" a swift elbow to the chin caught Ginyu by surprise. Goku then proceeded with a combo of punches and kicks. Ginyu was able to regain some balanced and started trading blows with his opponent.

* * *

><p><em>With Gohan and the others<em>

"So what's the plan?" Yamcha asked. Everyone was healed with the last Senzus Vegeta had from the trip.

"You'll wait for Bardock. I have some business to deal with." Vegeta answered.

"You're not going to Frieza, are you? You'll be killed!" Krillin said.

"I'm not going there. I felt a familiar ki… I'm going to check it out."

Bardock arrived at that very moment. "Vegeta, thank you for the Senzus. I'm guessing you're going that way?" he pointed to the horizon.

"So you've felt it too. And I see you're even more powerful now. If you and the brat attack together, you may have a chance to fight Frieza in his current state."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked. "He can transform?"

"Apparently."

"Lets consult Guru." Yamcha suggested. "The other Namekians haven't left yet. We could take their places and steal the Dragon Balls."

"You go do that. See you." Vegeta flew to the sky and left.

The Earth heroes explained their plan to Guru, who agreed, but with one alteration. Dende would go with them to summon Porunga. It would be Bardock's job to distract Frieza for long enough.

With the plan in motion, they all moved in the direction of the ship. Bardock went ahead.

* * *

><p><em>Goku vs Ginyu<em>

The fight seemed endless. Both fighters were evenly matched and there seemed no end to the stalemate.

"You know, you're really good." Goku said after a while, panting lightly.

"You're not bad yourself. If I had to guess, I'd say your power is a 115.000, making you only slightly weaker than me." Ginyu stated with pride.

"Oh, so my base power isn't enough? Well, that's okay." Goku shot back with a taunting smile.

"What do you mean?" Ginyu asked.

"I'm curious… What's the maximum that your scouter can take?"

"Hmph. If you must know, it can record even Lord Frieza's power of 520.000. Not that it matters to you, since you'll die by my hand!"

"Lets fix that. Look closely now. _Kaioken_!" The Saiyan from Earth started to focus his power and Ginyu's scouter reacted immediately.

"What is this? His power is skyrocketing!" Ginyu screamed scared. "172.500? Impossible!"

Goku just kept smiling while enveloped in the red, crimson aura. "You think that's my maximum? You have no idea what I can do! This technique allows me to multiply my power for as much as I like. Currently I've mastered the times 10. So you do the math."

"A power superior to one million? There is no way a Saiyan can be that strong!"

"I could show you, but the scouter would break." Goku continued his taunt. "Maybe I'll just do this, so you can understand. _Kaioken times 4_!"

The crimson aura got darker and with more of a ruby color. "460.000? I can't believe it!"

"Believe what you want. Now get out of this planet!"

"No way! I'll never be defeated! _I guess I'll have to resort to that…_" Ginyu schemed.

"No matter what you do, you've already seen that I'm stronger than you, so why don't you just go back and… What are you doing?" Goku asked as he saw Ginyu tossing his scouter and open his arms. His body was in a cross-like shape. "Are you giving up?"

"Actually, I just want to say one thing… _CHANGE_!"

A yellow light covered Ginyu and went straight for Goku. "Damn it I forgo… WAAAAAH!"

When the hero of Earth opened his eyes, he was on the ground. He looked up and he saw… Himself! "Ouch, I forgot about what Vegeta said! Ginyu can change his body with his opponent. Now what do I do? I don't know anything about this body!"

"Yes… Although I don't know much about yours either, my body is much more heavy and tiresome to handle, while yours is like a feather" Ginyu-Goku explained. "I could kill you but I think I'll just leave that to your friends. They'll never believe you anyways! Ahahah!"

"Darn it!" Goku-Ginyu swore to himself.

* * *

><p><em>With Vegeta…<em>

Flying through the skies of Namek, the Saiyan prince was a little worried. "_It can't be his energy. I thought father exiled him! I feel another powerful force near him. It's as strong as Ginyu. Good thing I'm stronger than Kakarrot, so I don't need help. If my hunch is right, I'll have to do this alone_."

Suddenly, Vegeta stopped his flight by feeling the change of flow in his Saiyan rival's energy.

"That idiot! I specifically said that he should be on his guard or Ginyu would swap bodies! Tch, I guess I should help him. It can prove for extra last minute training. And I'm almost certain that energy signal it's a trap. It can't actually be him… _Could it?_"

Vegeta flew back to the battleground but he kept a distance at the two fighters.

* * *

><p><em>Bardock's group was near Frieza's ship<em>

"So let's review this again." Gohan started. "Granpa Bardock will lure Frieza out of the ship so he can chase you. I'll be close behind and only intervene if it's necessary. Krillin, you and Yamcha take care of any soldier remaining in the ship and find the DragonBalls."

"The radar indicates that they are outside the ship." Yamcha stated.

"Then I'll take care of the soldiers. The Multi-Form will be useful here." Krillin suggested.

"Whatever you do, hurry up." Bardock said. "As soon as the coast is clear, Dende will summon the Dragon."

"You memorized the wishes, right little green?" Krillin asked.

"That nickname is stupid." Dende finally said and everyone laughed a bit. "But yes. You want to revive the one called Piccolo first, right?"

"Yes. Piccolo said that he wants to be brought to Namek as a second wish. He wants to fight Frieza too" Gohan said.

"And for the third wish?" Dende asked.

"You'll save it for later. You said that if you have one wish remaining, you can ask for it at any time without the need to summon the dragon, right?" Bardock asked.

"Correct. If we ask Porunga to leave, then the DragonBalls will return to its creator, Guru. He can make the third wish anytime, if needed" Dende confirmed.

"Then let's do this. Dende, you hide here." Gohan said to the little Namek and all the fighters went their separate ways.

Bardock fired a blast to one of the legs of the ship. "FRIEZA! I know you're there hiding, so come on out! Today is the day I'll take revenge for my friends and my people!"

Frieza came out of the ship, flying towards Bardock. "So you survived? Amazing to see that even the Ginyu Force wasn't enough. I should have made sure to finish you off all those years ago." The horned emperor made an evil smile.

"Grrrrr… I will avenge the Saiyan race!" Bardock started to power up.

"Interesting…" Frieza said to himself as he checked his new scouter.

"Here I come!" Bardock dashed towards Frieza who tried to punch the scarred Saiyan but only hit and Afterimage.

"What?" Frieza was surprised by this tactic and even more when he received a two handed smash punch from Bardock, causing the Frost Demon to fall to the ground. "Imprudent monkey. I'll destroy you! You dare challenge me? You'll pay for this!" Frieza flew to Bardock who was fleeing to another place. "Don't try to run, it's useless!" Frieza screamed as he followed Bardock away from his ship.

Gohan cautiously followed both energy signatures. At the ship Krillin entered and started to pummel every one he could find. Yamcha followed the instructions on the Dragon Radar and started to dig. Shortly after, he found the DragonBalls. "Now to wait for Krillin's signal"

* * *

><p><em>Back to Goku and Ginyu (and Vegeta but they don't know it)<em>

Ginyu-Goku picked up the scouter he tossed earlier. "I never thought I'd find someone to swap bodies with. Consider yourself lucky."

"Oh I am lucky indeed" a voice came from above. Both fighters looked at Vegeta, descending to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Ginyu-Goku asked.

"I'm saving his ass." Vegeta pointed to Goku-Ginyu.

"And how will you do that? Are you saying you have a power greater than his?" Ginyu-Goku asked mockingly.

"Sadly, no. I'm still working on that." The Saiyan prince folded his arms. "But you aren't used to your new body and you know nothing of his techniques. Defeating you will be the easiest fight I ever had. Plus, I can do a workout."

"Vegeta, look out. He may use some distraction to swap bodies with you" Goku-Ginyu warned.

"I know that you idiot! Why do you think I'm here for? When he tries it, be sure to put yourself between us." And with that Vegeta launched himself at Ginyu-Goku who wasn't expecting such a fast attack. A fast and furious combo from the Prince of Saiyans caused the leader of the Ginyu Force to fall from the sky. The crater from the fall was big and there seemed to be no sign of Ginyu.

After a while, Ginyu-Goku finally got up from the crater, the injuries were notable: he had multiple scratches and cuts all over the body.

"Darn that Vegeta. He didn't even give me the time to dodge" Ginyu-Goku swore. He couldn't even catch his breath because Vegeta was already unloading another barrage of hits. Gut punches, side kicks, headbutts, Vegeta didn't use any sort of pattern, so that his movements couldn't be read. With a short range weak ki blast, Ginyu-Goku was thrown to a mountain.

"Such a disappointment. I'm not even breaking a sweat" Vegeta shot upwards and prepared to fly through Ginyu-Goku.

"You fool, you're right where I want you! If I take your body, you won't stand a chance against me! _CHANGE… NOW_!"

As the yellow light exited Goku's body, a figure got between the two bodies. As the light show ended, Vegeta saw Ginyu's body floating near him. Not wanting to take an chances, he kicked him into the ground. Then he looked at Goku. "Kakarrot?"

Goku just gave him a thumbs-up. Vegeta smiled and faced Ginyu again. "Not going to take any chances at close combat. Take this. _Galick Gun_!" The purple beam completely engulfed Ginyu, killing the leader of Frieza's elite soldiers.

"What can we do now Vegeta?" a battle-wounded Goku asked.

"We're going back to Guru's. Our ship is there, so we can use the healing chamber Bulma installed. Guru can also give us the power up he gave your family and friends." Vegeta said.

"Sounds like a plan" Goku agreed. Vegeta then grabbed Goku and they both flew to Guru.

* * *

><p><em>Bardock vs Frieza<em>

Bardock finally landed. Frieza followed.

"I don't know what you're trying with this little chase, Bardock, but it was utterly useless."

"We'll just see about that. I'm going to wipe that smile off your face!" Bardock dashed at Frieza but this time the Frost Demon was ready. Not only did he caught Bardock's punch, but he also connected with a knee to the gut of the scarred Saiyan. He was going to punch Bardock in the face, but he was hit with a kick to the face. When Frieza regained his composure, he saw Gohan.

"And who is this? You're babysitting now, Bardock? I didn't know monkeys could take care of children!" Frieza mocked.

Bardock ignored the taunt and turned to his grandson. "Thanks kid. We have to be on our toes. Don't let your guard down for one second, got it?"

"Will do, Grandpa Bardock. Let's get him!" Gohan nodded and they both charged at Frieza.

* * *

><p><em>Yamcha, Krillin and Dende<em>

"Whew, finally done" Krillin said, exhausted. He had defeated all of the soldiers remaining in the ship and went out to where Yamcha and Dende were waiting.

"All done, Krillin?" the former Desert Bandid asked.

"Yup. Lets summon the Dragon!" the monk said excited.

"Very well. Rise, all mighty Porunga! I summon you to grant my wishes!" (**A/N: The underlined text is supposed to be Dende talking in native Namekian**)

All the balls began to shine. The sky darkened and a brilliant yellow light came from them. A huge figure began to show itself. Unlike Shenron, who looked like a serpent-dragon, Porunga was a little more humanoid. He had horns in the face and shoulders, but he did have the shoulders and hands. He also had a bulked torso. In his back, a sort of fish tail was showing.

"You who have gathered the seven DragonBalls are granted with three wishes. Choose them well" Porunga said with a deep voice.

"All mighty Porunga, I wish for you to bring back to life the Namekian named Piccolo!" Dende asked.

The red glow came from the dragon's eyes. "It is done. What is your second wish?"

"I wish for that same warrior to be teleported to planet Namek." Dende asked again and the red glow was again on Porunga's eyes.

"Your second wish is granted. You can ask for one more."

"We don't need anymore. You can return to your slumber and the DragonBalls to their creator"

"Very well. I understand. Farewell" Porunga began to shine. He then disappeared and the DragonBalls took off to where Guru was hidden.

"Dende, now you'll come with us and remain hidden. If we get injured in the fight, we want you to heal us. But be sure to not let Frieza find you" and the group flew to the clash of Frieza, Gohan and Bardock's energy.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Piccolo was revived and teleported to Guru<em>

"So this is planet Namek. Now I see why I'm always in deserted places" he stated as he watched the scenary.

Nail approached him. "You must be Piccolo, the Namekian Gohan spoke of."

"That's right. Where is he?" Piccolo asked.

"He is fighting the tyrant Frieza." Guru stated. "Son of Katatz, you have returned home. If you had been whole, you could defeat any and every threat. But alas, that is not the case"

"Grand Elder…" Piccolo bowed to Guru. Although he didn't know anything about Namekian culture first-hand, King Kai took the liberty of telling him some of the basis. "I know about that. But I'm not comfortable in fusing with Kami. If we did that, our DragonBalls would become inactive. I wish to avoid it"

"Then I shall give you the power you need. Come here" Guru put his hand in Piccolo's head and he released the Namekian's potential.

"Wow, I feel incredible!" Piccolo was surprised by his newfound strength.

"It's not enough" Nail stated. "Lord Guru, I recommend that we sync bodies."

"You can't, Nail!" Moori reprehended. "That technique is forbidden amongst our people! That is how The Evil One gained all the power he once had!"

"Do not worry Moori" Guru reassured. "Piccolo is not like Slug. He won't grow power hungry. That is why I have also decided to sync with him."

"What?! Lord Guru, why?" Moori asked.

"Because I am no longer needed. You are the new Guardian of the DragonBalls and Piccolo needs all the power he can get."

At that moment, Vegeta and Goku appeared. "Piccolo, you're back" Goku smiled upon the sight of his old rival.

"Yes Goku, and as soon as Lord Guru and Nail sync their bodies with mine, I'll go and defeat Frieza" Piccolo said confidently.

"I don't know if your power will increase to that extent, but all the help will be useful." Vegeta stated and he turned to Guru. "But before you sync, could you unlock our potential like you did with the others?"

"It's the least I can do for the warriors who are fighting to save my planet. Come closer."

Guru unlocked both Goku and Vegeta's hidden power. Goku was still injured but he felt the power boost. Vegeta sensed a huge power increase in his own ki signature. "I feel amazingly strong! I'm sure to defeat Frieza now!"

Guru turned to all the Namekians present. "My sons, it was a pleasure to give birth and live by your side all these years. Goodbye, my children" a flash of light showed and in the next moment, Nail and Guru were gone. Only Piccolo remained. The energy he was emitting was a little lower than Vegeta's but it was huge.

"Vegeta, I'll go to Frieza. I sense you are worried about something. I won't ask why, that's your business. Just be sure to heal Goku." Piccolo said and he immediately took off to face the tyrant.

"Vegeta, what did he meant? Is it something about the energy signal you were going to before you saved me?" Goku asked as Vegeta put him in the healing pod.

"Yes Kakarrot. I know it's almost impossible, and I didn't ever since his energy signal. But it feels like mine, so I don't know if it's true"

"Wait, you don't mean it can be…?"

"Yes. There is a possibility that my brother is on Namek."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this chapter is done! So basically, the long final fight begins! (is it really the final fight? ;) ). Piccolo is back to action! What did you think about the sync? I always thought it was stupid for a ridiculously huge power up just for fusing with one Namek, so I used my imagination. Piccolo now has the power of Daimao, Nail and Guru together!**

**PLs:**

**Bardock: **450.000

**Gohan: **325.000

**Krillin: **25.000

**Yamcha: **24.000

**Frieza: **520.000

**Goku: **115.000

Kaioken: 172.500

Kaioken X4: 460.000

Injured after Ginyu fight: 20.000

Unlocked power but still injured: 200.000

**Vegeta: **125.000

Unlocked power: 2.5M

**Piccolo: **65.000

Power unlocked: 100.000

Sync with Nail and Guru: 1.7M

**Review time!**

**Guest: **okay I kinda get why gohan isn't like a child and isn't scared to fight but I think you might off develop him abit to quick my opion thou also bardock doesn't seem like a hard veteran warrior he should be even thou he was only in two amine films so it is hard to get a character right but him saying don't be a scardy cat maybe should say " stop being a whimp where fighting for a cause" also I think he should have more bloodlust for freiza because freiza got his friends killed and also his planted because he got to strong and nearly killed him ?

**A: **Well Gohan isn't being developed that fast, he just got a different education. I still have some plans for him.

Bardock is a veteran warrior but his time dead with his wife softened him up a little bit. He does want to get Frieza, but he is rational. He knows he's nowhere near Frieza's power. But that doesn't mean he won't have the first shot ;)

**Rob: **will u make their potential slowly rise like the original namek saga and have kuririn and yamcha around 75,000

**A: **Of course everyone will have their strengths increased little by little. And 75.000? I guess Yamcha could have been, but how do you explain Krillin having that kind of power?

**Darkjaden: **What was Nail pl?

**A: **Already answered privately and it was a mistake on my part. Already corrected on the chapter. Nail has a 42.000 power, and with the Guru unlock, it rises to 55.000

**RKF22: **Nice wonder how strong vegeta and goku also after the power up

**A: **You'll find out soon enough. The base power was in this chapter, but they have some secrets yet ;)

**Ky111: **Great chapter looking forward to the next one and the continuing fights and enjoying Gohan's vast improvements while still not allowing him to over take the older and more experienced fighters too fast.

Until the next one.

**A: **Thanks. The improvements are just another way of showing how Gohan will be important in future arcs. Of course he has a huge power but the lack of experience evens it out between him and the others.

**And Tarble! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Will he play a decisive part in the battle against Frieza? How did he get on Namek? Find out next time!**


	19. Universal Tyrant

**Hey guys, the 19****th**** chapter is here. Get ready for a long chapter as the fight against Frieza begins. And what is Vegeta up to? Find out by reading. Hope you like it ^^**

* * *

><p>"I'd really like to know what could have possibly driven you to such a suicidal attempt" Frieza said to Bardock. "You should know by now that no monkey can be a match for me!"<p>

"Maybe so, but we 'monkeys' were able to defeat all your elite troops. And you're next!" the scarred Saiyan charged at the Frost Demon, but Frieza was able to catch his hands. They were both in a test of strength, each one trying to overpower the other. Gohan just stood amazed at the sheer power coming from both fighters.

Bardock was able to headbutt Frieza, causing the emperor to fall back a little. Bardock capitalized and started to assault the destroyer of his home planet. Various punches and kicks connected with Frieza, who was seemingly on the defensive. Gohan thought it was strange seeing as Frieza had much more power than his grandfather. "_What is he up to_?" the Demi-Saiyan wondered.

Bardock connected with an upper-kick, causing Frieza to fly upwards. "This is it! _XenoBlast_!" the blue beam struck the pink demon.

The smoke cleared and Frieza showed no injuries. His armor was gone, revealing his white body with some sort of purple plate on his chest.

"I'm sort of impressed. I never thought a Saiyan could be more powerful than Ginyu. But that is just a little drop of water in the ocean that is my true power. You see, monkey, what you're seeing is just a reduced form I took." Frieza started to explain.

"Seems Vegeta was right, you can transform." Gohan stated.

"Oh the Princy is still alive. Do tell about his whereabouts and I may think of forgiving you" Frieza said with a cold tone.

"Never! You'll have to beat it out of me!" Bardock retook his fighting stance.

"How funny. You didn't understand what I told you, but I guess I shouldn't expect more from a monkey. I'll show you my power!" Frieza began to charge his energy. His scouter broke at the sheer destructive force the Frost Demon was emitting. His body began to grow, his horns began to point upwards. Frieza kneeled, trying not to be destroyed by his own power.

"Grandpa, do you feel that? How can we win this?" Gohan asked.

"He will be too sure of himself. Remember the meditation training we did on our way here? We'll raise our power as high as we can. Hopefully that will give us a shot." Bardock suggested.

"Right." Both Saiyans started to concentrate, thinking of their past terrible experiences. Bardock just kept thinking about his comrades who died at the hand of Dodoria on planet Meat, on his wife Gine who he could never hug again.

Gohan on the other hand wasn't thinking of a memory, but more of a 'what-if' scenario. If Frieza wasn't stopped, Earth was in serious danger of being destroyed. And that would be the end of his mother and everyone he cared about. He would never let Frieza get away with this!

As for the Frost Demon, he finished his transformation. He now stood as a giant, a little taller than Piccolo and a huge power was emitting from him. "Ah, this was fun. I believe my power was at one million, last time it was checked." He looked at his opponents, who had their eyes closed. "What, you closed your eyes in fear? Have you finally realized it's futile to resist and you're waiting for death?"

The ground began shaking. Bardock and Gohan were extremely focused on defeating Frieza. Their power skyrocketed and both Saiyan warriors began their assault on the Frost Demon.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

Vegeta stopped his flight for a moment. He felt the massive power boosts coming from the battle. He knew that he was stronger than Frieza, but he was more worried about that energy signal. If it was Tarble, that would bring a lot of questions, mainly how and why was he on Namek. He found a ship that looked just like Frieza's. "What the…? I have to be careful." Vegeta lowered his power level and stealthy entered this new ship. There weren't any powers in the ship, at least that he could find. He only got the signal of the energy that seemed like his, and three other high powers. The powers could rival even the Ginyu Force. Not that that scarred Vegeta and his newfound powers. But he still proceeded with care.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the fight<em>

Bardock saw his fist getting blocked by Frieza. As soon as he tried to kick the Frost Demon he was hit with a knee to the gut. Gohan tried to catch Frieza by surprise with a back attack but the Frost Demon saw it coming. He jumped out of the way causing both Saiyans to crash against each other.

"You are a foolish bunch to challenge me." Frieza proceeded with kicking Gohan into a mountain, and he began a brutal onslaught of hits to Bardock. The scarred Saiyan wasn't even able to keep up with Frieza's movements, let alone block or counter. Frieza grabbed Bardock by the head and started to charge a point-blank blast to incinerate the aleady heavily wounded Saiyan. "Goodbye Bardock! Say hello to all the filthy monkeys in Hell!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Gohan exploded out of the mountain and kicked Frieza out of the way.

"The little one thinks he can stand against me. Let's see what you have, runt."

"I won't let you kill my grandfather!" Gohan continued to power up to new hights. Bardock was barely conscious but he felt the boost in the young Saiyan's power. "_Go Gohan… Avenge your people…_"

"Grandfather? So you're a monkey too?" Frieza screamed surprised.

Gohan didn't answer. He just kept looking at the monster that destroyed planets for boredom or conquest. His mind was filled with an animal rage like when he fought Daiz on Florana or when he was fighting Burter and Jeice. But this time it was different. It was a will to survive. Kill or be killed.

His Saiyan instinct was flooding his rational mind. "_Destroy him! He's the reason why many people die. He can't be forgiven. Give in… Give in…_" And like a wild animal, Gohan let out a primal roar. "WRAAAAAHHHH!"

Frieza looked surprised at the young monkey. Although he couldn't feel power levels, he knew that the brat was releasing a great amount of it. Gohan then disappeared, and when Frieza saw him again he doubled in pain from a gut-punch. Gohan then fazed behind the Frost Demon and pulled him up by the horns. He formed energy around his hands and after he threw Frieza upwards he chanted. "_Masenko_!"

Frieza was hit by the orange beam and coughed some blood. "You brat! Where are you?" he asked as he looked down.

"Right here and I have another gift for you. _Makankossappo_!" the drill beam connected with Frieza's back causing the Frost Demon to crash into the ground hard, leaving a crater on the Namek floor.

"That'll teach you… You monster!" Gohan descended, panting heavily. He got on his knees and sweated to the ground. What was that immense boost of power? He thought he was already using his _Saiyan Soul _technique, so what happened?

Frieza got up from the hole he was. "Well… That happened." He remembered seeing the boys' eyes turn turquoise when he fired the last attack. "He's surprisingly strong for someone of his age. Wait, I heard him refer to Bardock as 'granpa'. That means he's a damned Saiyan! A monkey! I was injured by a monkey! I won't allow this! You had a lucky shot, kid. Now you're going to regret it!" Frieza stood up, looking with anger at Gohan.

The young Saiyan couldn't move. He was too tired. Bardock was still unconscious by the beating he received from the Frost Demon. "What can I do?"

"You can pray to the monkey-god!" Frieza mocked as he powered his hand with ki.

"Hey, you horned bastard! Look up!" a voice came from above. Gohan recognized the voice so he closed his eyes and looked down, almost expecting what was coming. Frieza looked up and saw a small, bald person between him and one of the suns. "_Taioken_!" a super shining light blinded Frieza.

"What? My eyes! If I get my hands on you…!"

"I was thinking when you'd get here." Gohan said to Yamcha, who was gabbing Bardock and signalled him to retreat for a while.

"Well, we aren't exactly in the same league of any of you" the former bandit replied. "Plus I was teaching Krillin something. Now let's go! Dende will heal you."

Frieza finally was able to open his eyes. He saw the bald man landing in front of him. "You! I remember you from the village. What do you hope to accomplish here?"

"Something like this! _SõKienzan Daimaku_! (**A/N: Krillin fused his Kienzan Barrage with Yamcha's Sokidan**)" two energy balls came out of the monk's hands, one heading towards Frieza and the other went to sky.

"You think you'll hit me with that? Think again?" Frieza dodged with no effort at all, but the ball began following him, no matter where he went. "That's a neat trick but it won't even damage me!" Frieza stood in front of the ball, planning to receive it in the chest. But then the ball turned into a slicing disk. "What?" Dodging at the last moment, Frieza received a small cut to his face. "How dare you?!" He looked to where the small fighter was but the only thing he saw was the other ball which turned not into one, but to a barrage of disks. "I can't let myself be hit with a technique such as this. I am Frieza!" He began dodging all the incoming disks. The last one cut a part of the demon's tail off. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Frieza screamed but there was no one in the vicinity. "Where did he go? When I find him…" Frieza shot upwards and he saw a white aura heading his way. "He's coming back? He must have realized that running is futile."

But who stood in front of Frieza wasn't the small man. It was a tall Namekian. "A Namekian? What purpose do you want with me?"

"I'm here to avenge all the Namekian lives you ended!" Piccolo removed his clothing and powered up.

"Huh, this should be a challenge." Both opponents dashed at each other.

* * *

><p><em>The Earthlings reached Dende<em>

"Dende, we need you to heal them, fast." Tamcha asked the little Namekian.

"Is Frieza chasing you?" he asked, scarred.

"No worries." Krillin arrived. "Piccolo is there. He's become immensely powerful. He'll be able to hold out until we can join him"

Dende put his hands on both Saiyans and started to heal their wounds. Gohan was already awake so he started to talk first. "Where are my dad and Vegeta?"

"Vegeta said he had to take care of something. Your dad is healing from the battle with Ginyu in a healing pod in his ship." Yamcha answered.

"Wouldn't it be faster if we took Dende to him?" Krillin suggested.

"No. He's too far. It's best if we wait for him to recover" Gohan explained.

Bardock opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out cold. I tried to fight Frieza but it was no avail" Gohan explained.

"Wait, so that huge power was yours?" Krillin asked.

"We toughed it was Bardock!" Yamcha stated.

"Was it that powerful?" Bardock asked his grandson.

"Apparently. It was strange. My mind was filled with rage and an animalistic instinct to fight… I have no idea what that was…"

"Hmmmm… Let's not think about it. _At least not for now…_" the older Saiyan concluded in his mind.

"You think we should help Piccolo?" Yamcha asked the others.

"Only if it's necessary. Piccolo won't be happy if we just help him with no reason" Gohan stated. "We'll just go and observe for now."

"Agreed. And with our new powers, we can help in case Frieza has another surprise" Bardock said and the four warriors took off.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Vegeta<em>

Vegeta carefully approached the control room. He felt two of the three powers there. The third and stronger one was with the energy signal he thought it belonged to his brother. "I'm not going to take any chances." Vegeta opened the door. Two figured looked at him surprised. Both aliens wore similar armor with only one shoulder plate. One of them was a giant, bulked green alien. The other was a brown, skinny one. Vegeta immediately recognized them as being Dore and Neizu, member of Cooler's Armoured Squadron, the elite soldiers of Frieza's brother, Cooler. They were the equivalent as the Ginyu Force.

"Vegeta? How did you get here?" Neizu asked.

"And how didn't pick your signal in our scouters?" Dore added.

"You know, I could explain it to you, but I don't want to waste my time." Vegeta quickly punched Dore's head so hard, the green alien was decapitated.

"How did you…?" Neizu asked but all he saw was a ki-blast engulfing him.

Vegeta lowered his power again. "_If these two are here, then Salza must be with Tarble… But where is Cooler?_ It doesn't matter. I have to get to the bottom of this."

Vegeta approached the brig where he saw Salza and another figure. He couldn't see him, but he knew that the energy signal belonged to a Saiyan.

"You're getting this reading, little monkey? Frieza is fighting some warriors. It would be so good if they wiped each other out, don't you think?" Salza asked the figure

There was no answer.

"I'm talking to you, ape. Answer me!" the leader of the Armoured Squadron slapped the other person. Vegeta was able to see a tail.

It was all it took. He blasted the door. Salza looked at him. "Vege..." he wasn't able to end the sentence since the Prince of Saiyans penetrated him with a punch.

He then looked at the figure. It looked exactly like him, but smaller. He was beaten and bloodied. Vegeta looked at his brother with a sad face. "Tarble..."

The wounded Saiyan looked at the taller one. "You! How could you?! You dare come here after everything you've done?" he growled at Vegeta.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"You exiled me! Just because I was weak! What kind of sick father are you?" he began to cry.

"Tarble wait! I'm not Father. It's me, Vegeta, your brother!"

"Ve-Vegeta?"

"Yes, brother. I'm here to save you."

"I don't need your help!" Tarble spat. "You just stood there as Father abandoned me in that planet! Why didn't you help!"

"I did!" Vegeta screamed. "Father wanted to kill you! the idea of exile was mine! And since I knew you were a peaceful warrior, I chose planet Heiwa!"

"What? You were the one who sent me to exile?"

"It was that or letting Father kill you" Vegeta explained.

"Then... You saved my life!" Tarble changed his tone of hatred to a tone of happiness.

"Yes and I'm here to save you again. Lets go, Brother" Vegeta freed Tarble from his prison and carefully exited the ship with the younger Saiyan on his shoulders.

Unsuspectingly to them, a figure was watching. "_So the monkey Prince has freed his brother? No matter. Soon he will know the power of Cooler_!"

* * *

><p><em>Back to the fight<em>

Frieza was being pushed back. Piccolo was a really tough opponent. "How? To think that a Namekian would be able to be on par with me? In my second form no less?"

"Seems like you overestimated your abilities. Now feel the wrath of the Namekian people!" Piccolo shouted as he fired multiple blasts at the tyrant, causing him to fall.

Frieza got out of the rubble with ease. He had a wicked smile on his face. "I have to admit it, you are strong, Namekian. But what you see is only a fraction of my power!"

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked confused.

"You see, my race has so much power we can destroy a whole planet without even realizing it. So we came up with reduction forms. What you see is my second reduction form. I still have two more transformations left. And believe me, my power grows considerably after each transformation!" Frieza threatened.

"Well then what are you waiting for? I've yet to fight at full power, so transform so I can beat the crap out of you again!" Piccolo taunted.

"As you wish. Remember you brought this upon yourself!" Frieza took a charging position and began focusing his already large ki. His head grew bigger and his shoulder almost looked like they separated from the rest of the body. The two black horns dissapeared and he grew four white horns on his already large head. The energy signal emitted from the Frost Demon doubled. Piccolo sweated in fear. This was not what he was expecting.

"So Namekian, what do you think of my third form? You're the first outside my family to ever see it."

"Yeah? Well I'll be the last, because I'm going to finish you!" the Namekian warrior said bravely.

"Ohoh, well you are half right." Frieza said with a cold voice as he fazed behind Piccolo. "This is the last thing you'll ever see!"

Piccolo immediately gained some distance and tried to hit Frieza but of no avail. All the hits were being dodged with such ease. "Then try this! _Bakuhatsuha_!" The wave of ki connected with the monster. But as soon as the smoke cleared, Frieza looked uninjured from the blast. "Now what are you going to do, little slug?" Frieza mocked in his cold voice.

"You may be more powerful, but lets see if you can catch me!" Piccolo shot up, trying to gain some distance. No avail since Frieza was already a few meters ahead.

"What? I've been waiting for you for a while." Frieza mocked. "Now lets end this, shall we?" Frieza extended two fingers on each hand and started to fire multiple beams, causing lots of cuts to Piccolo. After a few moments, the Frost Demon stopped. "It has been fun, but I'm bored."

"Then try this! _XenoBlast_!"

Frieza was caught off guard and was hit by Bardock's beam. "What? How are you still alive?"

"Think I'd answer to the likes of you?" Bardock replied. Yamcha and Krillin took Piccolo to Dende while Frieza was occupied with Bardock.

"Doesn't matter, I'll just put you to the ground again" and he dashed at Bardock but was stopped by a kick from Gohan.

"Why don't you go and taste the floor?" the young Saiyan gave Frieza a two-handed smash and chanted "_Masenko_!"

The yellow beam took Frieza by surprise, since it was much more powerful than before. The Frost Demon was able to repel the beam and descended to the floor. "I grow tired of this! I'm going to end all of you! But before you will experience Hell itself! Behold! My true form!" Frieza started to focus his ki again. All of Namek began to tremble. He saw with the corner of his eye as Dende healed Piccolo. "_So that's how they done it_!" With a loud scream Frieza transformed.

"He looks so much more fragile" Krillin noted.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Do you feel the power he's emitting?" Piccolo said after being healed.

"We have to hold him until dad arrives!" Gohan suggested.

Frieza raised a finger "BAM!" In a moment, an explosion took place behind the fighters. When Gohan looked behind him he saw Dende. The young Namekian was dead.

"Dende! NO!" Gohan screamed in pain.

"I was barely able to see that! What can we do against such a monster?"

"You do nothing." Frieza appeared in the middle of the fighters. "So which of you wants to die first?"

"You want to die first! _Galick Gun_!" a puple beam was shot from the skies, missing Frieza for a hair. Vegeta and Tarble landed besides the other warriors.

"Vegeta, you're back!" Gohan said with a smile. Probably with Vegeta they stood a chance. "But who is he?"

"He's Prince Tarble, Vegeta's brother." Bardock answered. "Krillin, you and Yamcha take care of him. Clearly, you are outmatched."

"Right" both Earthlings took Tarble and began to walk away but a beam hit the floor before they could even realize it.

"You're not going anywhere" Cooler appeared before the Z-fighters with an evil smile.

"Cooler! What are you doing here?" Frieza asked.

"Giving you a hand. Apparently, you need it little brother." Cooler mocked. "Lets start with the injured monkey" he raised his finger and he fired a beam. Before anyone could realize it, the beam was deflected to the floor. As the smoke cleared, the figure of Goku stood in the middle of the battlefield.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! Cooler has joined the battle. But Goku arrived just in time as well! What can our heroes do now?<strong>

**PLs:**

**Bardock** - 450.000

after zenkai - 1.5M

**Gohan** - 325.000

after zenkai - 2M

**Krillin** - 25.000

**Yamcha** - 24.000

**Piccolo - **1.7M

**Goku - **3.5M

**Vegeta - **2.5M

**Tarble - **25.000

**Frieza** - 520.000

2nd form - 1.1M

3rd form - 2.3M

Final form (supressing) - 3M

**Cooler **(supressing) - 5M

**Just a head-start: Yes, Cooler is weaker than Frieza... For now ;)**

**And now for reviews!**

**super mystic gohan: **nice chapter everyone got there potential unlock so should be interesting in the fight now but there is one thing about your story it seems a tad rushed at some point but im sure with the fright with frieza wont be fast paced

**A: **Thanks. I know it can be a little fast paced, I'm still getting the hang of writing good fight scenes. I tried to slow it down a little in this chapter, but I also didn't want to make like the show where you have god knows how many episodes of Frieza fighting everyone

**SaiyanWolfAlchemist****:** Yay! We are gonna see Tarble!

**A: **Yup. Tarble makes his first appearance. His role is going to be very important in this saga. And in this chapter I came up with an original background story for him. I never liked that he suddenly popped out of nowhere and was friendly to the brother who never got in touch with him for more than 30 years. And he'll get his time to shine.

**Ky111:** Great chapter and some interesting twists have popped up this chapter.  
>Looking froward to seeing more, Until then.<p>

**A: **What did you think about this twist here? Not one, but TWO Frost Demons to fight.

**RKF22:** Awesome work can't wait for mor

**A: **I'm glad you're enjoying it

**ToOP**: How did Vegeta and Piccolo get so strong. i know that piccolo synced and Vegega unlocked potential but damn

**A: **It's simple really. Piccolo is already whole with Daimao, that was already a big powerup. Then he synced not only with Nail, but with guru too. In the show he only fused with Nail and gained a ridiculous large power boost. I just wanted to be a little more logical. With Vegeta, since he's a full blooded Saiyan AND he is in the prime of his age (he's what? 28 or so?) the boost was huge. Bardock is already in his 50's so the boost wasn't so great.

**anonymous**:Gr8 chapter  
>Surely did not see tarble coming in th picture<br>Update soon

**A: **Thanks, hope you keep reading and enjoying it

**I really enjoyed writing this one. We're getting close to the finale of the saga, but will it turn out as we think? You'll just have to keep reading! Until then ^^**


End file.
